Cyber wolf
by stuckshocker777
Summary: Just one average day can turn upside down with just one meeting. and that's how you find a second Male IS pilot, how will he survive the girls of the IS academy and the challenge's ahead of him.
1. Chapter 1

Now, most people never think anything super interesting would ever happen to them in their life time. And for one Irish teenager, he believed that for certain. And he was happy living his normal nerdy life playing card games and fixing computers for friends.

And then it happened.

"What?" a golden blonde haired teen asked as he stared at his black haired teen across from him. "Come on, we're all going to the regional match of the Irish IS" Sean said as he sat across from the blonde.

"But, I have a Yugioh match to prepare for, I'm heading to Dublin tonight" The blonde replied as he pointed towards the packed bag beside him. "Come on man, it's the IS regional match, you were invited to go Glenn" Sean pressed as the blonde shook his head.

"So, just because I was invited doesn't mean anything" Glenn replied as Sean sighed in annoyance. "The university asked your personally to go, you're the best programmer they have and they want to see you, you could get a job working on the IS coding" Sean said as the blonde looked towards the ceiling.

"Just come on, its ends roughly at nine, I can drive you back for your train" Sean suggested as the blonde gave off another sigh. "Fine, but I'm going to be board as shit because of you" Glenn growled as Sean patted him on the back.

"Says the one sixteen year old that's already in his second year of uni" Sean laughed as the blonde growled. "Shut up, I hate when you bring up my age" Glenn muttered as the older teen laughed. "Come on, let's go!" Sean cheered as he dragged the blonde out of the house.

A few minutes later, the two friends were standing in the west winged stand of the IS arena. "Told you board as shit" Glenn muttered as he watched the two IS's in the arena circling each other. The regional match had only begun when they got there, and the first matches were under way.

So far, nothing important had happened, in Glenn's opinion. Flicking some golden strands out of his eyes, Glenn sighed as he stepped away from the railing. "Where are you going?" Sean asked as Glenn glanced over his shoulder.

"Need a drink; maybe if I'm lucky, someone will release a zombie invasion while I'm away" Glenn replied as Sean shook his head in amusement. "You play to much dead rising" Sean said as Glenn flipped him off as he walked away.

"Stupid Sean, I could be sleeping right now" Glenn mumbled as he made his way down the barren hallway. The blonde didn't see where he was going and accidently bumped into someone, causing both himself and the other person to fall.

"Hay, watch it..." His response was cut off as he eyes landed on the blue haired girl that had fallen on top of him. Said female's ruby red eyes open, locking with his own tainted blue as they just stared at each other.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked lightly as Glenn snapped back to reality. "Huh, wha, no" Glenn stuttered as the blue haired girl giggled at him. "Can you get off?" he asked as her ruby eyes blinked in surprise.

"Why, not like me here?" she asked as Glenn grumbled slightly. "Fine" the blue haired girl pouted as she stood up, shamelessly letting her short white skirt flick to give him a view of her light blue lacy panties.

"So what are you doing out here, isn't the IS match still on?" she asked as Glenn looked at her oddly. "I could ask you the same question" Glenn replied as the girl smirked. "You're a snarky one" she pointed out as Glenn frowned at the very attractive girl.

It was only now he noticed she was wearing a white shirt, covered in a pale cream coloured vest and a white skirt with matching knee length socks. In her hands was a light ocean blue fan that was flipped open to hide her amused smile.

"See something you like?" she asked as Glenn just frowned at her. "No, can I go" he asked slowly stepping to the side to walk around her. "That's no way to treat a lady" she said stepping back into his path.

"Is there something you need?" he asked as she smirked smugly at him. "Why yes, I find you interesting so what's your name?" she asked as Glenn scowled at the girls cheery attitude. "It's Glenn" he sighed in return.

"Glenn, nice, I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki" she introduced, presenting her hand for the blonde to shake. "Yea, Great" Glenn replied as he shook her hand lightly. "Can I go now?" he asked as the girl frowned.

Glenn's tainted blue eyes sharpened as he saw the blue fan heading towards his head. Instincts kicked in as his right hand snapped upwards, wrapping around the fan before he pulled it towards him, throwing the surprised girl off balance.

His left hand pushed forward, jabbing her in the stomach before he slipped, pulled her down as he threw her over him before rolling to the side, one knee on her chest as the other was on the ground. "Wow" Tatenashi praised as he looked up at the emotionless boy on top of her.

"Now I really like you, but there's one thing I don't like..." she said making Glenn raise an eyebrow at how the girl in her disadvantage position could act to cheery."I don't like being on the bottom" she said and before Glenn could think her right hand jabbed his knee, making him slip off balance.

Before he could react, Tatenashi ripped her fan three, hitting the side of his neck with her fan before her right hand came up and her right leg to trap his left one. With a single flick, the girl forced him to roll, bringing her on top of him as she trapped his left hand to his side by her leg and his right above his head.

"Now, I like you a lot" she purred as Glenn struggled to move. So he stuck with glaring at the girl on top of him. "Yo realise this is assault" Glenn said as the girl giggled. "And who are they going to believe the boy on the ground or me" she said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Actually, the CCTV cameras, over there" Glenn replied icily as the girl frowned in thought. "Alright, you win this round" she said stepping off him as Glenn rubbed his arm to get the feeling back into it. "But I have to ask, how were you able to hold my fan?" she asked making Glenn stare at her oddly.

"Oh, you really don't know who I am, I'm the Is representative of Russia, and this is my IS in storage form, since you were able to hold it without being shock, I wonder what you did" she said stepping in his personal space and locking eyes with him.

"You ever hear of personal space?" Glenn grumbled as Tatenashi giggled to herself. "Oh, you are going to be fun, but I have something to check out, come on" she said stepping pas him as her free hand gripped his caller and started dragging him across the floor.

"Hay, get off!" Glenn yelled but the bluenette only continued to skip down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking and yelling, Glenn found himself behind thrown into a barely lit room as Tatenashi stood at the door.

"So Mister Glenn, how would one of the best up-in-coming programmers, like to see an IS up close" she said making Glenn narrow his eyes at her. "How do you know all of that?" Glenn asked quickly as Tatenashi giggled into her fan again.

"I know a lot, so how about it" she said slowly walking towards him. Glenn only stepped back, his body freezing in place as something metal clamped down on his arm. His fingers flexed on instinct, trying to move as he looked to see a military green armoured gauntlet attached to his arm.

What made it worse was the fact that each time his fingers moved, the armour hand moved in sync with him. "Oh, that's interesting Mister Glenn, did you know your maybe the only male in the world who can control an IS?" she asked in amusement.

Glenn only looked back towards her, trying to move away form the gauntlet that was attached to a wall, only for his feet to be clamped down as well, lifting him into the air as more military green metal clicked into place around him.

"Looks like I get a cute on Kohai" Tatenashi giggled as Glenn tried to move again, only for the sounds of footsteps to echo into his ear. "Oh shit" Glenn cursed as the door opened again.

And that's how it happened, that's how Glenn now found himself on a small shuttle heading towards the IS academy. One thing that was good, was that he isn't the only male there, Ichika Orimura, due to the kid's media coverage, Glenn was able to keep himself out of the public eye until he was sent off.

"This uniform sucks" Glenn grumbled at the thought of having to wear a uniform again. At least he was allowed to customise it to a degree. And he did. The White trousers now sorted a set of two hanging ice blue belts. The shirt was replaced with a blue T-shirt and the white school jacket was opened with the selves rolled up to show off the Yugioh leather bracelet of a cyber dragon wrapped around his arm.

He sighed again as the shuttle pulled to a stop, allowing him to brag his bag, the same one that was packed for his trip to Dublin and the guitar case Sean bought him for going away. "At least I have something to do" Glenn mumbled as he stepped off the shuttle.

Sighing again, Glenn packed his things on to the storage cart for other pieces of luggage and pulled out the slip with his class room number. "1-1, I'm not going to question that" Glenn deep panned as he tossed it in the bin on the way by.

The class room itself was rather nice, the occupants, not so much. "It's like a zoo" Glenn muttered as he made his way to the assigned seat, which happened to be to the left to the window in the second row.

As he sat down, everyone was staring at him, except the blue haired dude currently sitting in the middle of the front row sweating nervously of the brown haired girl in front of him. Ignoring the stars, Glenn flicked the table screen on, going straight to the internet and going on to YouTube.

After getting a proxy set up so he could do so.

Ah high schools, even after leaving they hadn't figured out how to stop proxy's. A few minutes later a dark green haired women who looked too small for the clothes she was wearing walked in, nervously glancing at all of the pupils in front of her.

"Ventura...Ventura!" a vice broke him out of his thoughts as he turned towards the front desk. Somehow, it wasn't the green haired teacher that was asking for him, it was the black haired women with a stern expression and a very nice figure.

What, he calls em like he sees em.

"Yeah?" he asked as the women glared at him. "Introduce yourself to the class" she ordered as Glenn sighed. "Alright" he mumbled as he stood up to address the girl that were staring at him, and the blue haired dude currently with his head trapped against his table by the black haired teacher.

"I'm Glenn, if you want to know something about me ask, if not, I don't really care enough to tell you" Glenn said simply as he sat back down. Earning another glare from the teacher. "Is that really the best you could do?" she asked.

"No...I could jump up and give you a list on my likes, dislikes, dreams while tap dancing on the front table" Glenn replied sarcastically but a few girls looked at him in surprise. "I'm not doing that" he said as the few girls deflated at that.

"Alright, good enough, now class I'm Orimura sensei, your homeroom teachers, over the next few months you will be learning all aspects of he Is until it comes second nature to you, if not then you're going to work until it happens" she said as Glenn shrugged.

Ignoring the squealing that went around Glenn haired the bell ring showing they had a fifteen minute break until the next hour class. He smiled lightly as he flicked through the table screen, going straight to Skype as he saw a few of his friends online.

"Yo, Glenn, how's it going" Mickey said as the blonde joined the call. "I'm stuck in a school full of girls learning how to use a robot, how do you think its going?" Glenn replied as Mickey went silent. "Really, I thought that was a joke, I mean you missed coding class yesterday" Jamie spoke up.

"Yea, anyone on the duelling network" Glenn asked as he opened about tab on the screen. "Yeah, lets get ingot a tag duel" John suggested as they all connected over the duelling network. "Let's go" Jamie said as his deck drew first.

As the game went on, Glenn was gathering some attention from the class, and any of the girls outside because Ichika had left to the roof with the brown haired girl with the really long bony tail. "What's he doing?" Cecelia mumbled as she peered over the blonde shoulder from her seat.

"Normal summon cyber core, anything?" Glenn asked as he selected the card in his hand. "Nope, wait, John?" Mickey asked over the call. "I got it, fiendish chain your core" John said as the trap card flipped and locked onto the core dragon.

"Jamie, you got anything to help before I continue?" Glenn asked his partner. "I got ya" Jamie said as he flipped one of his spells cards over. "MST your chain" he said as the trap card was taken away. "With that I play machine duplication, allowing me to summon tow cyber dragons" Glenn said as the cyber dragon were taken out of his deck and placed on the virtual field.

"Maybe we should have waited" Mickey mumbled as Glenn continued. "Yep, now I play power bond, summoning cyber end dragon, how will attack for 8000" Glenn said as the life pointed of his opponents went down.

"Alright, next's game, my draw" Mickey said as he restarted the game. Cecelia was now almost standing over the blondes shoulder as she watched him play against the other three players. "What are you doing?" she asked slipping away from her seat to standing beside him.

Glenn only looked up from the screen, locking tainted blue eye with bright blue of the long blonde haired girl in the long skirt uniform. "Playing a game, is there something you need?" he asked as the girl looked offended.

"Why, how dare you talk to me, Cecelia Alcott, like that!" she demanded, smacking her hands against the table, erecting three yells as Jamie, Mickey and John had their ear phones ring form the hit.

"You still haven't stated what you want?" he countered as Cecelia looked at with in frustration. "Do you even know who I am, I'm the representative candidate for England" she boasted as Glenn sighed.

"Yes, and I'm the representative candidate for Ireland, what's' your point?" Glenn asked in annoyance. "Wha-what, how dare you!" she screamed. "How could you be a representative candidate, your just some male" she yelled accusingly.

"Ireland don't have anyone to take the current representative place in the future, as such I'm being forced into it" Glenn replied in annoyance as Cecelia froze in thought. "So, so, you're from Ireland then, then maybe I should help you out, I have my own IS" she boasted, trying to save some of her ego.

"As do I, not that I haven't been allowed to use it yet, its locked in my luggage for some final system checks" Glenn replied as his game drew a card. "I play mirror force, the normal summon drei and XYZ too nova" Glenn said as he selected the cards in order before turning back to Cecelia.

"I-I see, then..." she was cut off as the bell rang for the second class, making her huff in annoyance. "Don't run away, I'll be back!" she said storming back to her seat which was three feet away. "Sure, got it" Glenn waved her off as he went back to his game.

"Fortress, fortress, fortress" Mickey cheered as he summoned three machina fortress cards. "Now XYZ to big eye and I'm taking that nova" he said as the cyber dragon XYZ was taken from Glenn's side of the board.

"Counter with Fiendish chain" Glenn said as he flipped his own trap over. "Nope, Trap stun" John said as the card was negated. "Damn it, Jamie, anything?" Glen asked as he field was wide open. "I only got thing, multiply!" he cheered as numerous kuriboh cards appeared on the field.

"You hacked the game again, didn't you" Mickey deep panned as Jamie chuckled sheepishly. "Ventura, would you like to explain to the class what your doing?" Orimura sensei asked as she stood over his desk.

"Figuring out how a eighteen year old is able to easily hack ingot a secure network to change the code for his own use" Glenn replied easily as he looked up, ignoring the cheering form his call. "And who might this person be?" she asked glaring at the stotic blonde boy.

"No one important" he replied as he cut the call and closed the network game. "Alright, and detention this weekend" she said walking back to the front as Glenn shrugged, it's not like he would actually go to it.

What could the women do anyway.

The next period went by with only Ichika making a fool out of himself, which in itself made Glenn crack a smile. But when it came to the end of the lesson, shit hit the fan.

"Now before we all go for lunch, we have to decide upon who will be representing the class" Orimura sensei said as the class quieted down for a second. Suddenly one of the girls in the class stuck her hand up.

"I vote for Orimura-kun" she said being followed by a round of agreements. Glenn glanced over to the blue haired boy hand saw him seemingly unaware that he was being nominated for the position. "I vote for Ventura-kun" another girl spoke up.

"Fuck" Glenn cursed under his breath. "It seems we will have to have a duel for the position, if no one else wishes to nominate themselves or some else we will have the match scheduled for later this week" the women said as the class went silent again.

And then the person behind him smacked their hands against the desk. "I can't accept that!" Cecelia yelled as she got everyone's attention. "Do you expect me, Cecelia Alcott, to stand for something like having a rare breed, be my class representative" she demanded.

"You are standing" Glenn pointed out but was ignored. "It's bad enough I have to come to this small country but..." Cecelia was cut off as Ichika stood up, spinning around to face her. "England is just as small as Japan, but at least we didn't get the world's worst cuisine award" Ichika said as Cecelia fumed.

"Ho-how dare you mock my country!" she screamed as Glenn covered his ears. "I won't stand for this, I challenge you to a duel!" she screamed as Ichika frowned. "Fine, this will be settled in the arena" he replied.

"So it seems we have three competitors for this position, very well, the match will be on Friday after noon, and free for all will suffice" Orimura stated as she clapped her hands together."I hate this place already" Glenn groaned as he heard the lunch bell ring.

Slipping out of the class room, Glenn made his way towards the canteen, ignoring the girls that seemed to be staring at him. "Am I on display or something?" Glenn muttered as he walked into the canteen, and was subjected to even more stars.

"Yep, I'm out!" Glen yelled as he stormed off towards the roof, leaving behind a whole canteen full of confused girls. Sitting himself down on the railing, Glenn swung his legs over so that they dangled off the side of the building.

"Lunch is for an hour, Sean's not here to play his guitar, and I can't play cards while everyone is working" Glenn mumbled as he stared up at the clear blue sky. Sighing to himself, be pulled out his phone and selected one of the pre recorded songs Sean had played a while back.

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting..." he began to sing, unaware of the ruby eyes that were watching him for the doorway. As he sang, the canteen that was directly below him could hear his voice, but no one could find out where it was coming form.

As lunch came to a close, Glenn returned to the class room, looking a bit better than he had all day.

Friday came around faster than Glenn thought it would, and as such he was standing in a hanger looking at the box in his right hand. During the week, his IS was still locked, only sitting in the room that he and Ichika had shared.

The bluenette wasn't actually all that bad, it was easy enough to find that Ichika had no idea what was going on and was playing everything by ear at this point. And that he was being beaten up by his apparent childhood friend Houki, who glared at Glenn during the one lunch he joined them at.

What an odd girl.

But anyway, the golden blond opened the now unlocked box and stared at the IS inside. Its standby form was a clawed gauntlet, dark blue in colour with two golden spikes on the back of the palm. "This is going to be a pain to shower with" Glenn groaned as he remember that once the standby for was attached to you, it bonded until it either was taken off or upgraded.

Slipping the gauntlet on, Glenn felt the dark blue metal tightening around his arm, shifting into place as his finger clenched and un clenched. "Aren't the standby form meant to be small things like a neck lace?" Glenn mumbled as he looked at the gauntlet that covered most of his arm.

"Might as well get to it" he mumbled as his body was surrounded by a dark blue light. "Zero shift engaged, program running for first shift started, IS CYBER will be completed in five minutes" the computerised voice explained as Glenn nodded.

From what the Is hand so far, it was a clawed gauntlet designed armour, clawed feet that seemed to move in sync with his toes, two spiked dark blue shoulder pads and thin golden wing that looked more like the wings of a small plane pointing downwards to stay out of the way until needed.

On top of his head were two spikes, resembling the ears of a metal wolf to him. Ingoing his odd thoughts, Glenn let the clamped on the stage to lock into place as he readied himself for flight. "Let get this over with" Glenn muttered as the bar flew forward, taking him with it as it launched him into the air, with Cecelia already in her blue and white IS waiting for him.

"I see you're not a coward" she commented as Glenn raised an eyebrow. "I might give you one chance before this match begins, give up now, and tell everyone that I'm superior to you and I'll let you go unharmed" she said as Glenn narrowed his eyes.

Now that just won't do.

"Take your suggestion and shove it" Glenn replied icily as Cecelia flinched back at the comment. "What a rude boy, I'll have to break that when you become my servant" she replied. Glenn could only stare at her.

"Yep, time to break some legs today" Glenn mumbled as he quickly checked through what weapons he had before the match started. "Machine gun locked, hyper wings locked, missile locked, claws active without energy" Glenn thought as he slowly groaned.

He had shit to work with until first shift came through. "This is going to be a pain in..." his curse was cut off as Ichika finally made his way into the arena, clad in a dull gray and blue IS. "This match has begun, time limit of 30 minutes" Orimura sensei spoke over the speaker system.

"Oh-ho, this won't even be a challenge" Cecelia said as Glenn noticed his large blue rifle shifting slightly, placing Ichika in its sight. Whether the bluenette knew it or not, he was being targeted. "So male, if you give up now, I won't have to humiliate you" Cecelia said smugly.

"I can't go back now" Ichika replied as he summoned a simple looking silver blade. "Am I the only one without a weapon right now?" Glenn whispered as he flexed his clawed hands. "So be it" Cecelia said as her IS's finger pulled the trigger of her sniper rifle.

A bolt of blue energy fired, impacting against Ichika's shoulder before the boy could react. Glenn narrowed his eyes as Cecelia turned her sniper towards him, her smug grinning growing wider as Glenn shifted slightly.

"You had your chance" she said pulling the trigger again. Glenn reacted instantly as the blue bolt flew, his thin golden wings sifting as the IS jerked to the left, just avoiding the sniper shot as Cecelia's expression turned to shock.

"How dare you!" Cecelia yelled as Glenn flew forward, the shock of her missing giving him time to move. His IS's wings shifted, giving him more speed as he flew directly towards the stationary blonde girl.

Rearing his right hand back, Glenn prepared to slash at her with his only available weapon. Only for three bolts of energy to collide with his side, sending him towards the arena floor, creating a small creating as he tried to get his thoughts back together.

"I hope you don't mind my laser bits" Cecelia said over the match call. Glenn groaned, he should have known a sniper would have a defence. "Don't forget about me!" Ichika yelled, flying directly towards Cecelia's unprotected back.

The blonde girl tired to spin to face him, her sniper just about to come up when her bits snapped towards Ichika, firing three bolts of energy towards the oncoming boy. He flew up, avoiding the bolts as he took to a nose dive to avoid them as they chased him.

Glenn watched from his place on the ground, Cecelia wasn't firing her rifle for some reason, and that made Glenn narrow his eyes. "Might as well take out one of them" he muttered pushing himself to his feet as he checked his current energy.

"400, those bits hit hard" he mumbled, taking off back into the air as Ichika continued to evade the bits. What happened next made Glenn stop his flight as Ichika stopped in mid air, the four bits circling him.

Two sword swings flashed as Glenn watched the silver sword cut into the bits, destroying two of them as the boy smirked as Cecelia. The other two bits retreated back to the blonde girl as she levelled her rifle with him.

"I won't stand for this!" she screamed, firing at the bluenette with consecutive sniper shots. "This won't end well" Glenn muttered as he hovered in the air, watching Cecelia's smug expression as Ichika got closer.

He got within two meters of her, the high plats on her armour shifting open as two large canon barrels pointed towards the shocked boy. "My bits aren't the only defence blue tears has!" she yelled firing two rockets towards him.

Glenn watched as the boy evaded the rockets as best he could, actually cutting one in half before the other one blindsided him. "I guess that's all he had" Cecelia muttered before shiny white metal made itself know inside the dust cloud.

Glenn narrowed his eyes as he saw that Ichika's IS had upgraded itself, the dull metal becoming shiny white with a gold trim and blue highlights. His sword had folded open, reviling a light blue energy blade.

"Chifuyu, you gave me your blade" he heard Ichika mutter as the blue gazed at the glowing blade. "I guess I can't lose now, not since I got this" he whispered as he turned towards Cecelia and smirked. "I'm going to win this" he promised, completing ignoring Glenn as he flew towards the rather shocked blonde girl.

Sniper fire and rocket flew towards the charging bluenette, only to be dodged and sliced as he got closer to the girl. "No!" Cecelia yelled, trying to move out of Ichika's range. The glowing blade was about to come down on her, ready to take away the rest of her shield energy.

Only for a dark blue claw to catch the boys wrist. "Huh?" Ichika mumbled as he saw Glenn stopping his attack. "Don't forget, you have two enemies" Glenn said as he other hand smashed into the boy chest, ripping the blade form his hands and making it vanish.

Ichika gasped for breath as Glenn spun in the air, his IS's right leg coming around, smashing into his chest again as the rest of the boys shield energy went with it. "That's one" Glenn muttered a she turned to Cecelia, only to come face to face with a sniper barrel.

"Just because you act like a gentlemen, doesn't mean I will get soft" she said smugly as he sniper fired, a bolt of pure energy crashing into Glenn's face and sending him back toward the ground again.

"Damn it" Glen cursed as he tried to stand up, only to hear the sound of rocket being fired from Cecelia's canons again. "This is going to hurt" Glenn muttered as the two rocket exploded against his back, reducing his energy to almost nothing.

"You did show some good talent, but it's not enough to face me!" Cecelia said as she gazed at the settling dust cloud that housed Glenn. "I think its time I was named the winner of this" she muttered taking aim of where she thought the boy would be.

She stopped however as a soft dark blue glow flashed form inside the cloud. A large spinning gun barrel extended out of the cloud, the line of what looked like bullets already feeding into the gun as it took aim.

The gun fired, bullets flying through the air as Cecelia back off, losing some energy to the on slot of the machine gun. "Since when did he have that!" she yelled as the blonde boy came into view from the cloud.

Only his IS was vastly different this time around. Dark blue armour seemed to cover his whole body, his legs were now made up of three joints, much like a wolf or dog. His golden wings were thinner, with another set just below them.

A large machine gun barrel had replaced his right arm, the bullet feeding into it connected to his shoulder with a spiked shoulder guard. His left arm was a much more vicious looking claw with red clawed fingers that seemingly gave off a misty feel to it.

Adoring his right shoulder was a meter long metal canon while his right sported a small collection of missile holders that were currently closed.

A plated chest late adored his body, dark blue in colour with a golden middle section. His head was now covered in a dark blue wolf like helmet with a golden spike main, glowing light blue eyes staring up at her as the wings shifted slightly.

[Just for a reference, its metalgarurumon X]

"CYBER WOLF ONLINE: ALL WEAPONS ACTIVE, READY TO HUNT" the message played in front of Glenn's vision as he blinked. "Missile barrage" he whispered as his clawed feet tensed. Leaping into the air, Glenn hovered opposite Cecelia as his wolf like ear twitched on top of his helmet.

"You were only in zero shift as well, this is absurd!" Cecelia fumed as Glenn tilted his head slightly. "I won't let you win because of this" she yelled, taking aim with her sniper as Glenn just stared at her. Three shots fired as Glenn moved to react.

Leaning to the left, Glenn let two of them pass him by before his booster jerked him upwards the doge the last one. Taking his chance, Glenn levelled his machine gun arm towards Cecelia as the barrel started to spin again.

Bullet flew as the blonde in the wolf IS strafed the blonde girl, his bullets chipping away at her shields. Cecelia growled as she sent her bits to intercept him, only for Glenn to turn his machine guns attacks on them.

The two bits exploded in a shower of fire as Glenn flew in low, going under the cloud of dust before he flew above Cecelia. "This ends now" Glenn said as he stopped a few meters above her, his body looking down t her as the plats on his armour shifted open.

Numerous canon barrels reviled themselves on the back of his armour, each giving off an icy mist as the spike shoulder guard flipped open to revile even more. His high plates moved to revile five on each thigh as Glenn's IS's eyes glowed brightly.

"HOWLING MISSLE!" Glen roared, the icy missiles exploding from his body in a huge cloud of icy flame. Each missile curved towards Cecelia, making the girl pale as the barrage of missiles flew directly towards her from all sides.

She could do nothing as the missiles exploded against her body reducing her shields to zero and wracking her thrusters. Her IS went dead as she plummeted towards the ground, unable to save herself form the fall.

Cecelia closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to meet her body but it never came. The feeling of falling had stopped as the girl opened her eyes to see the dark blue wolf head with a dull gray metal jaw looking down at her.

The glowing eyes had been replaced by tainted blue eyes of a wolf, looking at her with concern as she stared back at him. "Are you alright?" he asked as Cecelia blushed, only just realising how she was being held.

And those icy blue eyes that were staring down at her didn't help at all.

"Ye-yes" she stuttered, cursing under her breath as the bipedal wolf IS landed on the ground, allowing her to stand on her own. "WINNER GLENN VENTURA" the arenas speaker system stated as Glenn sighed inside his IS.

"Aww crap" he muttered making his way back to his own hanger, grumbling about not wanting to do anything like this.

That left Cecelia to stare at the large wolf's retreating for, a blush growing across her cheeks before she ran off to get a shower in her won room.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck is this?" Glenn mumbled as he sat in the middle of one of the canteen stalls. Above him was a sigh saying congratulations while a load of party decorations around the canteen and what looked like all of the girls in his class, the one next to it, and a few second years.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Oh yes, he had to beat Cecelia and Ichika just because he didn't like to lose. He really had to smack Sean for installing into him that you win at all costs, or the fact that Mickey made him always find a way to win, surprisingly it was only mean to be with Yugioh, but he could apply it here as well.

"Hay, hay Glenn, the news paper club would like to ask you some questions along with your fellow competitors" a brown haired second year spoke up as she held a pen and paper in front of the table. "Oh my, I would be happy to answer your questions" Cecelia spoke up.

That's another thing, Cecelia was sitting right beside him, and the damn blonde princess wouldn't leave him alone. At least his clawed gauntlet was on that side, she wouldn't be able to hold his hand if she got the chance.

And for some reason, Glenn got the feeling she wanted to do more. "What do you want to know?" Glenn asked, trying to ignore the fact that Cecelia was hugging his arm, maybe he could get his IS's standby for upgrade to cover his whole arm in spikes.

"What are your thoughts on being class representative, from the match it should you only using your IS for the first time" the reporter asked as Glenn frowned in thought. "Glenn has nothing to worry about in that regard, as I will be personally training him to improve his skills" Cecelia spoke up making Glenn just stare at her.

Does everyone just have to speak for him today? "I guess I'll take it as it comes, no point worrying about it" Glenn replied calmly. In all honesty he wasn't calm because he was just about ready to break someone legs.

Ichika doesn't need both legs, that could calm him down. "What about the end of the match, most of the girls are wondering about your relationship with Cecelia Alcott" she asked as Glenn froze. "What?" he asked.

"Everyone say how you stopped her falling, carrying her like a princess towards the ground, and the fact you were a metal wolf, it looked like something out of the beauty and the beast" the reporter stated as Glenn glanced towards Cecelia, who was sporting pink tainted cheeks.

"Ugh...we're friends, I think" Glenn replied nervously. What do you expect, he's nerd, women aren't something he accustomed too. "Really, that's good" the reporter said as a few girls looked relieved. How was that a good thing?

And why is Cecelia glaring at him now. "How about we get a picture, I sure having the two boys on our front cover will make a great sale" she said as Glenn glanced towards ichika, who offered a shrug in response.

"Can we have separate ones as well?" Cecelia asked, what is she going on about now? "Why not?" the reporter said, pulling her camera out as Glenn and Ichika stood. Both boys grasped each other forearm as they offered smiles towards the camera.

The flash went off as the picture was taken. "Why is Houki glaring at me?" Glenn whispered towards the bluenette. Ichika glanced over his shoulder to see his childhood friend actually glaring at the golden blonde boy.

"I have no idea, if you ask her, you will only get the response that that is her normal expression" Ichika whispered back. Unknown to both boys, a few girls were taking pictures of them whispering to each other, creating more headlines for the news paper.

"Ahem, I believe it is my turn" Cecelia spoke up as she tugged Glenn away from Ichika. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she turned towards the camera with a smile.

Glenn only blinked as his clawed hand wrapped around her waist, his free hand resting by his side. Why is she holding him like this? "Are you sure your only friends" the reporter asked as she peered over her camera.

Glenn just shook his head and smiled lightly, what else is he meant to do. After the flash went off, Glenn let himself fall back into the chair, looking up at the ceiling as the others talking about how the male IS pilot did in the arena.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow at?" Glenn asked Ichika. "Classes start at eight, why?" he asked in return as Glenn cracked an eye open. "How long do you think it'll take to swim to the main land, grab some drinks and get back?" he asked in return as Ichika looked at him oddly.

"But we have, oh...oh!" Ichika muttered a she realised what Glenn was saying. "Aren't you underage?" he asked as Glenn shook his head. "Right now, I don't really care" Glenn replied as his clawed hand rested on his forehead, the dark blue metal somewhat calming the headache he was already feeling.

"I don't think Chifuyu would like you drinking" Ichika said as Glenn shrugged. "Meh, I'll call Sean and get him to bring some, we'll make a field day out of it" Glenn replied as he pulled out his phone and started typing the text.

"Now, I'm off to bed, if I can't drink now, I'm drinking tomorrow" Glenn said as he slipped out of the table, walking out of the canteen while no one was looking. And not seeing the pair of ruby eyes watching him as a mischievous smile crossed the persons face.

As Glenn made his way down the hallway, only one hand in his pocket do to the fact the dark blue gauntlet wouldn't fit in his other one, he started feel very paranoid. "Please don't let me be followed" Glenn prayed as he turned around, only to see an empty hallway.

"What the..." his own question was cut off as he felt his caller being grabbed. Before he knew it, his knees were kicked in and someone was already dragging him away. "The hell!" Glenn yelled as he saw Tatenashi dragging him down the hallway.

"Oh Glenn, we always seem to meet like this" she said innocently as Glenn glared at her. "Stop dragging me around!" he yelled as the girl ignored him. "Where are you taking me?" he asked as Tatenashi shot him a smirk.

"Why, do you have somewhere important to go, like my room where you could ravish this unsuspecting senpai?" she asked as Glenn just stared at her. "You're insane aren't you" he deep panned as the girl giggled into her fan again.

"And what's the big bad wolf going to do" she teased as Glenn groaned in frustration. "Why do you keep doing this to me, annoy someone else!" Glenn yelled as the girl stopped, making Glenn arc an eyebrow at her.

"No, you too much fun" she replied before continuing on down the hallway. "I hate this place so much right now" Glenn grumbled as Tatenashi hummed to herself. "Where are you taking me anyway?" he asked, finally just giving up trying to get away.

"Why, I'm taking you to my room, I don't have a roommate right now, and I want a hugging pillow" Tatenashi replied without pause. "I have my own room" Glenn replied as Tatenashi grinned at him. "Oh, you would prefer having a male roommate, do you swing for the other team, all that planning I made would go to waste" she pouted ad Glenn glared at her.

"I'm not like that, you're insane!" he yelled as Tatenashi brightened up. "Then I still have a chance" she cheered. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked as the girl hummed in reply. "Why me?" he groaned as the girl approached a door in the second years dorms.

"You have to be up early tomorrow so we have to go to sleep now" Tatenashi said as she threw him into the room. Almost instantly, Glenn dove for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him as he clicked the clock shut.

"Oh, what now!" Tatenashi whined from behind the door. "I refuse to leave this bathroom you crazy women!" Glenn yelled back. "That's not fair!" she whined as Glenn breathed a sigh of relief. "Then I'm just going to have to wait until you leave in the morning" she added as Glenn's face fell.

"Your insurable you know that" Glenn mumbled as he sat down, leaning his back against the bathroom door. "And you don't know how to enjoy yourself" Tatenashi shot back as Glenn sighed. "You're the cause of all of this you know that, I had a normal life before all of this" Glenn muttered as he pulled out his deck of cards.

"The most exciting thing I did was play Yugioh with some friends" he continued his clawed hand gently shuffling the cards he held. "If I hadn't met you, I would have been at a tournament drinking with some friends, and life would have been normal" Glenn sighed as he leant his hand against the wooden door.

"But now your here now, you can make new friends" Tatenashi spoke up after a few moments of silence. "And leave everything I once knew behind, something like that just doesn't happen" Glenn replied.

"But what do you know, you seem so care free, like nothing ever bothers you, do you know what it's like to be ripped away from the life you once knew" Glenn asked as the bluenette on the other side seemed at a loss for words.

"I guess I don't know what it's like, my family has always set my course for me, I've never known anything else, maybe that's why I can act so care free, because I know what i need to do" Tatenashi said as Glenn sighed in response.

"From what I've heard from the other girls, this is the first time you've shown any worry over this situation, Ichika Orimura freaked out the first day, why not you?" she asked as Glenn kept quiet for a few seconds.

"I guess I know there was no point in arguing or trying to fight it, I guess I just let everything happen while trying to make the best of it" Glenn replied as he flipped up the first card on his deck, reviling a cyber dragon with a gold trimming around it.

"It's not good to hold all those emotions in you know" Tatenashi scolded as Glenn offered a light chuckle. "I guess not, but what else am I supposed to do, I'm being watched like a zoo animal in the hallways, and now, I have to take part in these inter-class matches, it's not going to be easy" Glenn replied.

"I guess everything is quiet hard on you, and hiding in a girl's bathroom isn't going to make it any better" Tatenashi giggled as Glenn groaned. "So what was your life like before I came along?" she asked making Glenn blink.

"Why do you want to know?" Glenn questioned in return. "What, I can't learn about the boy that's hiding in my bathroom" she giggled before calming down slightly. "I haven't gotten to talk to you much, I did cause all of this as you said, so I feel responsible for you" she replied.

"That doesn't give me confidence in what you want to do" Glenn mumbled, he could feel the girl giving the bathroom door an innocent expression with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But my life back home, it was normal to me" he said as Tatenashi listened closely.

"I was a nerd, one of the biggest on campus, I was in my second year of university, studying software design, everyone else was around eighteen to twenty, it made some classmates harder to talk too" he explained fondly.

"But then Sean found me, he was a first year student studying criminology and genetics, he introduced me to some of his friends and we all started to get to know each other, it was from there he should me his talent in playing the guitar, and from that we found out I was good as singing" Glenn explained.

"I heard, so did the whole school when you sang on the roof last week" Tatenashi pointed out as Glenn blinked. "Would you mind singing for me? Maybe you can come out of the bathroom?" Tatenashi asked as Glenn sighed.

"Do I have too, this tiled floor is rather comfy" Glenn replied as the girl giggled. "Yes, one song, and then I'll let you go back to your room, deal?" she offered before hearing the bathroom door click open.

"Why not, I'll let you pick from the song on my phone" Glenn said offering a small smile as he gave her the phone.

The following morning, Glenn was laying down on his desk, oddly he hasn't been thinking about anything since last night. Just letting out everything he had been worried about last night had actually calmed him down.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ventura-kun, he seems tired" one of his classmates whispered. Oddly enough it was the girl that looked about ready to fall over asleep herself and why was her uniform two sizes to big for her.

"I say him walking back to his room after curfew, I know we stayed up till then but he left early, I wonder where he went" another replied as Glenn sighed softly. "Maybe it has something to do with the new transfer student, maybe their old friends or something" another whispered.

"It can't be, does that mean my Glenn has been taken from me already" another asked, what the hell is going on now. "What's everyone talking about?" Ichika asked as he walked into the class room.

"Some crazy stuff" Glenn replied as the boy raised an eyebrow at the response. "You alright, you got back to the room looking really tired" Ichika asked as he leant against the window beside the blonde. "I'm okay, just had some stuff sorted out last night" Glenn explained vaguely.

"Did you figure out why Houki was glaring at me?" he asked in return as Ichika blinked. "I did, she was really upset about the fact that I lost the match, but it was mostly due to the fact that I lost because you did, in her words, an un-honourable action" Ichika explained as Glenn sighed.

"The girl should learn that if you bring honour into a fight, you'll lose" Glenn replied as Ichika shrugged. "Everyone has their beliefs" he replied simply. Before either of the boys could continue, the door to the class slid open again.

"So this is where you've been hiding Ichika!" a voice yelled as both boys blinked before turning towards the door. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair in tow pig tails tied up with yellow bands. Her uniform was modified so that her shoulder were reviled and her sleeves were lowered,

Despite the fact she was a petite looking girl, Glenn couldn't help but find her cute. After shaking his head he turned back towards the conversation between the two. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Ichika asked as he smiled at one of his long time friends.

"I'm the class representative of class 1-2, so you better be prepared for our match!" she exclaimed as the bluenette boy blinked. "Ugh...I'm not the representative foe our class Rin" Ichika pointed out making the girls face drop.

"But, I heard a boy was the class representative of this class!" she yelled as Ichika blinked in confusion. "Well, yea it is a boy, it's Glenn, over here" Ichika said pointing to the confused blonde boy.

"Ugh...hay" Glenn called out awkwardly as he noticed the girls frozen expression. For some reason a blush had crept across her cheek as she stared at him. "What's wrong with her?" Glenn whispered as Ichika shrugged.

Before Rin could have a chance to say anything a rolled up booklet collided with the back of her head. "Get back to your class" Orimura sensei ordered as the pony tailed girl ran but not before pointing at Glenn.

"I'll be back for you" she yelled as she disappeared form the door way.

"That was odd" Glenn remarked as the teacher walked in. It was around lunch time when Glenn was making his way towards the canteen, his mind was more on the news that Mickey had sent him during class than on anything else.

"So unfair" he mumbled as he realised that he wouldn't be allowed to go to the regional tournament in Londonderry due to the fact he had to stay at the IS academy for his own protection. "What's wrong with you?" Houki asked rather rudely as she walked up behind the two boys.

"If you're going to be rude then I'm not telling" Glenn replied as Houki shot him a glare, or was that her normal expression? "Someone as dishonourable as you should be ashamed" she stated as she walked on with a huff.

"Due" Glenn spoke up as Ichika glanced at him. "Your girlfriends crazy" he added as he walked on, leaving Ichika sputtering and blushing mess in the hallway. "Wha, she isn't..." he cut himself off as he realised that Glenn had already left.

"Oh, Glenn come sit with me!" a voice almost instantly spoke up as he walked into the canteen. Turning to the voice, Glenn saw Cecelia waving towards him as sighed. "Let me get some food" he replied as got in line.

"I'll take a curry chip" Glenn said as the waitress grabbed him a plate full of chip and poured the curry on top before placing the dish on his tray. "Thanks" he said, handing the cashier the money before heading over to Cecelia.

As that was going on, Rin was standing waiting for Ichika to get his own food, discreetly sending glances towards the blonde boy. "What's wrong with you" she thought trying to get him out of her head.

"Ugh...one hot guy and you can't stop thinking about him" she scolded herself before noticing Ichika had walked into the canteen. "It doesn't matter we have a promise" she thought happily as she greeted her childhood friend.

"So, how are you today?" Cecelia asked as Glenn slipped into the seat opposite her. "Alright I guess what about you?" he asked in return as Cecelia smiled at him. "It's been great, we have our first practical class today, and then they'll open the arenas for us to have after school practises with" Cecelia explained happily.

"Really, didn't know you could use the arenas in your free time" Glenn questioned as he took a bite of his curry chip. "Yes, not many first years use it due to the fact they don't have personal IS's, but we are an exception so we will have all the time to practice together" Cecelia beamed as Glenn blinked.

Something was wrong here.

Oh well.

"Maybe we could..." Cecelia question was cut off as someone form the seat beside them smacked their hands against the table. "What is your relationship with her" Houki demanded as Glenn glanced over to see the pony tailed girl glaring at Rin while Ichika was just confused.

"I'm talking to Ichika right now, so butt out" Rin replied pleasantly as Glenn chuckled to her attitude. "ugh...Rin this is my childhood friend Houki, I told you about her when you moved in, Houki left just before you came to school" Ichika explained as the two girls glared at him.

"Alright, but as I was saying, do you need help with your IS, I heard about how you lost and..." Rin was cut off again as Houki once again smashed her hands into the table. "Don't ignore me" she demanded.

"You think we should record this?" Glenn asked as Cecelia stifled a giggle at the boy's antics. Before she could reply, the bell for lunch sounded as Houki walked off in a huff. "I'll see you later Ichika" Rin said as she hopped out of her seat.

As she walked by Glenn, her stopped momentary making Glenn raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't say anything as she walked off, looking slightly frustrated for some reason. "What was that about?" he asked as Ichika shrugged.

"Let's just head back before Chifuyu hits me again" Ichika said as he hurried out of the canteen. Glenn only followed as they went back to class. As they were about to open the door, Glenn stopped the boy.

"Isn't this our practical lesson now?" he asked as Ichika nodded to him. "Then don't the girls get changed in the class room?" he asked as Ichika stopped reaching for the door and froze. "Let's go the arena now" Glenn finished as he backed away form the door.

On the other side of the door, the half naked females of his class groaned in annoyance when they heard Glenn speak. "Who told them" one of them asked as Cecelia kept quiet. "Damn it, this plan was full proof" another classmate huffed.

"We'll get them next time" another promised. Inside the locker room of Arena three, Glenn and Ichika shivered for some reason.

"Do you feel a sense of doom in the future?" Glenn asked as Ichika nodded slowly. "Good then, I'm not crazy" Glenn sighed in relief as he pulled the skin tight top over his head. "They really expect us to wear this?" Glenn asked as he looked at the short wet suit like clothing.

"I think so, the girls wear something similar to us" Ichika replied as Glenn froze. "They're wearing something this skin tight?" Glenn asked as Ichika nodded. "And they expect us to walk out there, in something just as skin tight while being able to see our overly attractive classmates in similar clothing?" he asked as Ichika nodded not seeing the problem Glenn was having.

"I truly hate this place, it's trying to kill us in the most embarrassing way possible" Glenn grumbled as Ichika just looked at him like he was crazy. "Let's get this over with, at least you get to see your girlfriend in such tight clothing" Glenn mumbled as he walked towards the door to the arena.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Ichika yelled as he ran after the chuckling blonde. "What took you both so long?" Orimura sensei asked as the two boys lines up beside the girls. "Nothing!" Glenn answer, trying to keep the heat that was rising to his cheeks down.

Can you blame him; he was surrounded by girl in one-piece swim suits. He was lucky that he was at the left side where no one could see his current problem. "Alright, for our first lesson we will have everyone with a personal IS doing some tactical manoeuvres, Orimura, Alcott, Ventura, you're up" she ordered with a clap of her hands.

Cecelia didn't wait as she stepped forward, flicking the blue ear ring as it glowed. Soon enough she was standing with her IS active as she smiled at the class. "fast activation, as expected form a representative candidate" Chifuyu praised lightly.

"Orimura your up" she ordered as the bluenette blinked. "Ugh...okay" he muttered as he tried to summon his IS without voice commanding it. "Hurry up, we don't have all day" is older sister ordered sternly as Ichika sighed.

Grasping the white arm bracelet with his left hand, Ichika closed his eyes and concentrated. "Byakushiki!" he yelled, encasing himself in a bright white light as his IS formed around him. "You should be faster in summoning you're Is" the teacher scolded as Ichika slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Ventura, you're up" she ordered as Glenn sighed. "Cyber wolf, hunt" Glenn ordered as he extended his clawed gauntlet clad hand. His body was encased in a bright blue light; each part of his IS locking into place as his wolf helmet formed with the wolf like tainted blue eyes glowing.

"You should be able to do that without a voice" Chifuyu said before looking at the large gun for a right arm. "And why are your weapons deployed" she asked as Glenn turned his head towards her. "Their always active, its the way wolf is built, apparently" the large bipedal wolf replied with a shrug of his spiked shoulders.

"Alright, make sure they don't fire for this lesson" she ordered as Glenn nodded slightly. "Now all three of your are to take to the skies and perform with ever manoeuvres I instruct you too" she said as the three nodded.

"Umm, Orimura sensei, why is Glenn-kun's IS have a helmet and full body armour?" a student asked before the three could take flight. The teacher turned towards the large metal wolf with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I didn't make it" Glenn replied bluntly, which might have been a problem as the girl flinch due to the fact it seemed like a huge metal werewolf had snapped at her. "No more questions, fly now" Chifuyu ordered the three.

Cecelia was the first into the sky, followed shortly after by Ichika. Glenn stood, his clad feet gently digging into the ground before he jumped, leaping into the air as his wings shifted to take him upwards.

"You okay Glenn?" Cecelia asked as he flew in beside him, allowing both of them to sour through the sky beside each other. "It feels wired just flying around, I don't think wolf is built for this kind of flight" Glenn replied as Cecelia raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one, this increased vision is throwing me off" Ichika stated as he levelled off beside the two blue IS users. "You get used to it quickly enough, but maybe I could help you out after class Glenn, we could go to the arena..." once again Cecelia was cut off as Chifuyu entered the joint call.

"Stop chatting up there, all three or you are to perform a nose dive, coming to a complete stop ten inches off the ground, got that" Chifuyu ordered from the ground. "Well, then, I'll be first" Cecelia said as she pulled away from the two.

Almost instantly the girl flew downwards, her body instantly flipping back up into a standing position as she slide to a stop just above the ground. "Impressive" Chifuyu offered simply before turning her attention to the two still in the sky.

"Ventura, your next" she ordered as the bluenette boy looked towards the ground. "Well, see you down there" Glenn said as he nodded his head slightly towards the boy. Going into a dive, Glenn could feel his IS speeding up at an alarming rate.

"Shit, I'm coming in too fast" he muttered, trying to see if he could pull up at all. "Cyber wolf, arced deceleration" the message popped up as Glenn felt the IS's clawed feet open slightly. A thin layer of mist escaped the clawed feet as Glenn adjusted his stance so his whole body was level with the ground.

Bending his knees slightly, ice started to form around his feet, bushing against his feet as his wings shifted outwards to slow him down further. "Partial ice wave active" the Is spoke as Glenn saw the ice forming in front of his feet, creating a steep ramp that curved to try and level with the ground.

The curve didn't reach far enough as Glenn's clawed feet dug into the ground, sending him tumbling towards the arena wall as each part of his Is that hit the ground dug up a small amount to dirt. It ended with the bipedal wolf crashing into the arena wall, his feet hanging in the air as his head lay against the ground.

"Oh, that hurt" Glenn mumbled as his red and blue claw grabbed his helmet clad head to try and stop the spinning. "That was terrible" Chifuyu stated as some of the class rushed over the downed wolf.

"Orimura your turn, try not to copy Ventura" she added as Ichika gulped form his place in the sky. "Ventura, deactivate your IS" she ordered as Glenn groaned from his place in the way. "I would, but the world won't stop spinning" he grumbled making some girls giggle.

Soon enough his IS burst into partials, reforming into his clawed gauntlet on his left hand as his back slumped against the dented arena wall. "Glenn, are you okay!" Cecelia yelled as she slide to a stop beside him.

Before he could reply, a loud crash was heard making Glenn look up, or is it down? Ichika had cashed straight into the ground, creating a rather large crater in the middle of the arena. "I said not to copy Ventura" Chifuyu mumbled with a sigh as Ichika's IS vanished.

"Ichika, get up, you're IS kept you from getting injured" Houki said as the bluenette groaned in his crater. "IS that anyway to treat someone who got hurt" Cecelia scolded as she pulled Glenn to his feet.

"That boy is completely okay, his IS was complete armour so nothing is wrong" Houki said as she glared at the blonde from Ichika's crater. "That just proves how uncaring you are" Cecelia pointed out smugly.

"I'm going back to the changing rooms" Glenn sighed as he stood up straight, shaking off the last of his dizziness. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary?" Cecelia asked as Glenn shook his head.

"I'm okay, but someone help me get Ichika out of that crater" he said as he looked down at the boy. Honestly the crater did look rather comfy right now. "Class is dismissed, Ventura, your cleaning up the trench you dug" Chifuyu ordered as the blonde groaned.

"What about him?" Glenn asked as Ichika looked up in confusion. "If he could work a shovel right now, he would, he'll take care of it after dinner" she replied as she yanked the bluenette out of the hole and pushed him towards the changing rooms.

"Why do I get the feeling that teacher doesn't like me" Glenn groaned as he went to find a shovel.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn gave a tired sigh as he pulled himself into the changing rooms. It had taken for an hour to fill the trench he dug up, and to be honest, he wasn't made for manual labour. "Why me" Glenn groaned as slumped onto the bench.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up" a voice spoke as Glenn looked up. Surprisingly it was that Rin girl standing there with a bottle of water and towel. "I guess you could say that" Glenn mumbled as he caught the bottle she threw to him.

"Yeah, having to fill a trench after causing it seems a bit cruel" Rin giggled as Glenn just sighed. "You have no idea, I'm not one for physical work" Glenn replied as he gulped the drink down. "So what are you doing here, besides helping a poor sap out" Glenn asked as he dried his face.

"Meh no real reason, I found Ichika in his room, currently face down in a pillow with a headache, and since he's not able to talk I came to find you" Rin replied as Glenn raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange one aren't you" Glenn said as Rin face faulted.

"Hay, I'm being nice!" she yelled as the blonde chuckled lightly. "I'm just taken the piss, relax" Glenn chuckled, only to find Rin staring at him with a confused expression. "Why would you take the piss?"She asked as Glenn sweat dropped.

"It another way to say teasing, don't think about it too much" Glenn replied as the girl blushed. "I wasn't thinking about anything" she argued as she turned away with a pout. "Sure you weren't, no are you going to leave or watch me change?" Glenn asked as she pushed himself to his feet.

Only to be kicked in the face by a blushing pony tailed girl. "My face, why!" Glenn yelled as he clutched his nose. "You don't say things like that to a girl, you deserve it" Rin huffed as she started walking away.

"That doesn't mean you can kick me in the face!" Glenn yelled as the changing room doors slide shut. "Why are girls here to fucking wired" he mumbled as he pulled the skin tight fabric off his chest.

"Oh Glenn~~" a voice sang as the blonde cringed. "Fuck it, I'll change in the room" Glenn mumbled as he ran for the nearest exit that was not in the direction of the voice. As he ran, Tatenashi walked into the changing rooms and pouted.

"He got away before I could have fun, no fair" she whined as she walked off to find her source of entertainment.

Glenn dashed into the first year's doors, heading straight for his room as he clutched his uniform and cards. "Is that Glenn-kun?"A voice asked as the blonde paled slightly. "Oh my, I didn't take him for this type" another muttered as Glenn glanced to see some girls staring at his half naked body.

"What's going on here" another voice asked as Glenn paled further. Standing beside the group of girls was Houki, and she was holding a wooden sword in her hands. "Oh Houki, we just found Glenn here running through the doors without a shirt" Honne stated, why was she in an oversized cat suit?

Glenn only had time to blink before Houki turned a glare onto him, and pointed her weapon towards him. "How-how indecent!" she screamed as she lunged towards him. "Why me!" Glenn screamed as he ran away like any sane man would.

Making his way to his room, Glenn didn't even pause as he dove, pushing the door open before he slammed his shut with his foot. "Where's the fire!" Ichika screamed as he jumped out of bed looking wide eyed and ready for anything.

"You're girlfriends nuts man! She's trying to kill me!" Glenn yelled as Ichika looked at him before shrugging. "That's how you know she likes you" Ichika said as he got back into bed. "Night night" he said as Glenn just stared.

"This place is crazy" Glenn mumbled as he lay down on the floor panting slightly. "I know you're in there Ventura, take your punishment like a man" Houki said form the other side of the door. "Fuck you, you crazy bitch!" Glenn yelled.

Glenn jumped backwards when he felt the wooden sword almost impale his foot form the other side of the door. "This isn't possible!" Glenn yelled as Houki stabbed the sword into the door again. "Any weapon wielded by a true swordsmen can break anything" Houki replied from the other side of the door.

"That's a myth, not proven fact!" Glenn yelled as he backed up to get away from the crazy girl. "You'll be nothing but a myth when I'm finished with you" Houki said as she broke the door down, making Glenn yelp in surprise.

As the passably most dangerous wooden sword ever made descended towards his face, Glenn was saved by the untimely arrival of a purple robotic arm. "You could hurt someone swinging that around" Rin's voice said as Glenn blinked.

Standing over him was the petit girl, who was giving him a right view of her panties as she saved his head from pain. "What are you doing here?" Houki questioned as she pulled her sword back. "I was going to see what Ichika was doing, and then I find you attack my new friend" Rin said as she un-summoned her IS's gauntlet.

"F-friend, how could you be friends with this fiend!" Houki yelled. "What the hell did I do now?" Glenn grumbled, he was still under Rin right now. No point moving yet, nope. "There's nothing wrong with Glenn, your just a brat" Rin replied as Houki glared at her.

"Really, then why is he staring up your skirt" Houki questioned making Rin blink. Maybe he should have moved after all. "Yo-you Baka!" Rin yelled as she kicked the downed blonde. "My balls!" Glenn cried as he clutched his jewels in pain.

"I came to help you and you do this, baka!" she yelled as she walked past Houki. "This doesn't make you right by the way, Glenn just knows how to appreciate a girl like myself, not some old fashioned shrine maiden" Rin said making Houki glare at her.

"Wha-what! I would never!" Houki yelled after the short girl. Glenn just stayed on the floor, clutching his man hood as things spiralled out of control. "Where's my banana!" Ichika yelled as he bolted out of bed looking confused as he held the lamp like a weapon.

"What happened to you?" Ichika asked as Glenn sweat dropped. "Just help me into bed, and your friends are fucking nuts" Glenn grumbled as Ichika nodded slightly. "Rin kicked you didn't she" Ichika asked as she helped Glenn up.

"She could be a ruby player with that kick" Glenn remarked as Ichika chuckled. "She does that a lot, my friend Dan was on the same end you are many times when we were kids" Ichika explained as Glenn groaned.

"What happened to the door?" he asked as Glenn sighed. "Houki happened, now go to sleep, I want to feel my legs in the morning" Glenn said as she turned over to sleep. "You get used to it" Ichika said as Glenn just ignored him.

Houki may be hot but she's fucking nuts.

In another room, Houki felt a lot of anger for some reason. "I need to hit Ventura for some reason" she muttered before noticing her cheeks were flushed for some reason. "What am I thinking, that stupid boy needs to learn his place" she mumbled as she went to sleep.

The next morning Glenn was at his desk, his headphones on as he joined the chat with his friends. "Glenn! you missed the sneak peek at the club!" Mickey's voice yelled as Glenn winced. "What, come on, can I ever get a break!" Glenn groaned as the other three snickered.

"I got you a few packs from the release, but I'm not spoiling the cards for you" Mickey added as Glenn frowned. "Don't tease me, what's the new format?" Glenn asked as the others just laughed. "Not telling" Jamie said as Glenn groaned.

"When will my cards get here then?" he asked as the three thought about it. "Two weeks at most, I think they have to be checked because you're at that academy" John explained. "How is that going anyway, got a girlfriend yet?" Mickey asked as Glenn groaned.

"No, the girls here are nuts, two of them are trying to actively kill me and another is clingy" Glenn replied as the three on the other end of the call paused in thought. "Sucks to be you" they replied at the same time as Glenn dropped his head on the screen, taking slight pleasure in the whines as the vibrations made his friends ears hurt.

"We got to go anyway man, Sean's taking everyone out for drinks, we'll talk to you later" Mickey said as Glenn closed the call and pulled his headphones off his head. "Alright listen up, before we get into the lesson for today, we have an announcement" Chifuyu spoke up as she silenced the class.

"Two weeks from now is the interclass tournament, this is to gouge the strength of each class after a month of time at this academy" she explained as everyone looked towards the blonde at the side of the room.

"Ventura, you will be competing as you are this class's representative, I expect a god show" she said as Glenn groaned. Why did he have to win that match at the start to the term again? Oh yeah, Sean installed into him a win at all cost rule.

He really hated that rule now.

"Now, yesterday we were explaining how the IS uses..." Glenn silently tuned out the lesson as he thought about his match until lunch came around.

Stretching as the bell rang; Glenn pulled himself out of his chair his class mates already leaving for lunch as he made his way to follow. What caught his attention was the board just outside the first year classrooms.

"Tournament matches" he read out loud as he approached the board. "Who am I up against?" he questioned, looking through the board until he found his name. "Lingyin Huang?" Glenn muttered, not able to place the name.

"Hay Glenn, what are you looking at?" Ichika's voice spoke up as the blonde turned slightly. he saw Ichika walking up to him with both Cecelia and Houki just behind him, and the damn pony tailed girl was still glaring at him!

"Match set up, I'm against Lingyin Huang, who ever that is" Glenn said as Ichika blinked. "Oh, that would be..." he response was cut off as a voice behind Glenn spoke up. "Me" the female said as Glenn jumped slightly.

Standing there was Rin, with her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating. "You will be facing me in this match, I hope you're ready perv" she said as Glenn blinked. "What?" he asked as the short girl glared at him.

"Don't even try to act innocent, your taking responsibility for what happened last night" Rin said before she caught on to how that sounded. "Wha-what do you mean, what happened last night!" Cecelia yelled as Rin blushed crimson.

"Not like that, this perv just looked up my skirt" Rin said defensively as Glenn groaned. "I didn't do that, it was an accident on both our parts" Glenn pointed out as Rin glared at him. "You should have closed your eyes, and I'm going beat some manners into you at the tournament" Rin said as she walked off.

Glenn groaned as he smashed his head into the match board, making Cecelia, Houki and Ichika flinch as the resounding thud. "You're getting what you deserve" Houki said as she walked off as well. "Fuck you crazy" Glenn replied as Houki walked away, a frown marring her face, not that Glenn could see it.

"I'm going to eat on the roof, I'll see you guys after" Glenn mumbled as he went to get his food. Ichika only nodded, feeling slightly concerned with how Glenn was getting the short end of the stick with everything right now.

"What happened last night?" Cecelia asked as Ichika arced an eyebrow at the English girl. "I really don't know, our door was broken down and Houki was trying to kill Glenn for some reason and Rin saved him from what I can remember" Ichika replied as the blonde huffed.

"But I wonder why Houki is treating him to badly lately, I've never seen her this aggressive against someone" Ichika mumbled before an idea came to his head. "Glenn said his friend Sean knows a lot about girls, maybe he can help" he thought as he ran to get his phone from his room.

On the roof, Glenn finished the small sandwich he had grabbed for lunch as he leant against the railing, staring up at the sky in thought. "Something on your mind?" a voice asked as Glenn's vision of the bright blue sky was blocked by Tatenashi.

"Too many things" Glenn replied as the girl sat down beside him. "So, you going to tell me why your al moody?" she asked as Glenn sighed. "Does having you annoy me answer that question" he asked as the girl playfully whacked his shoulder.

"No, I always annoy you, so I don't count" she said as Glenn chuckled quietly. "It's nothing much, just some girl claiming I'm a pervert and wants to beat my ass in the inter class tournament" Glenn explained as Tatenashi laughed at his expense.

"So who did you peep on, and why wasn't it me?" she questioned as Glenn blinked. "One, I didn't peep on anyone, and two, I refuse to give you anything more to annoy me with" Glenn replied as the bluenette pouted.

"You're no fun" she whined grumbled folding her arms under her impressive bust. Which, if she did it on purpose or not, made then bounce and forced heat to Glenn's cheeks. "oh, your blushing, are you thinking naughty thought about this sweet senpai?" she questioned innocently as Glenn scuffed.

"Sweet my ass" he muttered before yelping in surprise when Tatenashi nipped his ass. "Nope, not sweet enough, really firm though" she said as Glenn glared at her. "I'm getting you back for that" he said as Tatenashi gasped.

"I knew it, you do stare at my butt!" she accused him as Glenn blushed again. "And you not denying it, you are a pervert!" she yelled playfully as she glared at him. "I might have to punish you for that" she said slowly as Glenn backed up slightly as she leaned in closer.

"But not today" she said pulling back as Glenn sighed in relief. "I'll see you later Glenn, I have to business to take care of, kay" she said walking past him as Glenn blinked. He froze in place when Tatenashi kissed his cheek before walking away giggling.

"You're so fun to tease" she said as she disappeared down the staircase. "I'm starting to wish I took Sean up on that offer to go pick up girls in a bar, I wouldn't be so surprised right if I did" Glenn groaned.

In his defence, there was a new set of Yugioh boosters released at the club that night.

A few days had passed since Glenn was issued the challenge from Rin. And he really wasn't looking forward to that match. Currently the blonde was in the arena, the rest of the class watching as he and Ichika stood opposite each other.

"I know you need to rain in your IS for the tournament, so we will be doing some practical lessons for the class while you and Ichika spar, I want you both to explain each weapon you use and apply it when attack each other" Chifuyu ordered as the two nodded.

Ichika went first as he summoned his Ss, finally being able to summon the thing without a voice command after a week of practicing. His bluenette then summoned his silver blade as it folded to become the energy sabre.

Glenn followed after as he extended his gauntlet clad arm. "Cyber wolf, hunt" he spoke, more out of habit than the actually need to do it. Or maybe he did it because it annoyed Chifuyu so much. That woman is scary in her own right but it was still fun to annoy teachers.

"Now, Ventura, since you have the most weapons, I want you to only use that claw, you need more melee practise if your guns short out" she explained to the wolf as Glenn looked at her with a deep panned stare.

Everyone could see the wolf was armed to the teeth with guns. "I don't think i have to worry about running out of guns" Glenn mumbled as he turned back to Ichika, his red and blue wolf claw clenching and unclenching slightly.

Thinking about his claw, Glenn remembered a small description about it before his IS went into first shift. As the thought came to his head, the list of weapons appeared in front of him. "Howling wolf claw, nitrogen coated energy claws, freezing anything scratched in a matter of seconds and will drop body temperature to -20 through contact of shields" Glenn read to himself as he glanced at his red claws.

"Howling wolf claw" he spoke as small five inch long energy blade extended from the red tips of his claws, giving off an icy feel to them as the nitrogen fuelled through them. "If you're ready Ventura" Chifuyu spoke up as she gained the wolf's attention.

Turning back to Ichika, Glenn's wolf like eyes narrowed as Ichika shifted in his stance, tightening his grip on the glowing energy sword. Neither of them moved as Glenn's claw clicked gently together, a spark of nitrogen and plasma fell towards the ground.

As it landed both of them shot forward, Ichika swinging his blade towards Glenn's side as the wolf swung his glowing claw down towards Ichika's head. Pulling his arm back slightly, Glenn's energy claws clashed harshly against Ichika's blade, creating plasma sparks before the two backed off from each other.

The two stayed staring at each other, Ichika hovering just above the ground as Glenn's clawed feet softly padded as he slowly started to circle the white knight. Again the two short forward, Glenn's claw pushing against Ichika sword as they tried to overpower each other.

"Ventura, explain to the class how your weapon works and what dangers it comes with" Chifuyu ordered as the two boys disengaged again. "Why should I give up an advantage?" Glenn asked as he and Ichika circled each other.

"Because your weapons specs are freely given to the academy, I want to hear your understanding of this energy based weapon" she replied sternly as Glenn sighed under his helmet. "It's a claw based energy weapon, similar to Ichika's sword, only o a smaller scale" Glenn explained before shoot towards the surprised Ichika.

"It' main feature is the nitrogen fuel used to give it an icy edge" Glenn added as his claw sliced into Ichika's chest, forcing the absolute barrier to ignite as Ichika's shield energy dropped. Grunting slightly, Ichika was about to fight back when his arm seemed to move a lot slower.

"What's happening?" he asked as his looked to see ice forming around his shoulder. "The nitrogen is used to freeze the metal parts of the IS, limiting movement for a short time" Glenn explained as he backed off, his energy claws vanishing as the red seemed to return to normal.

"Good, I'm surprised you know all of that" Chifuyu said as Glenn nodded his wolf head. "The IS told me, I just understand how Nitrogen works, someone used it as the cooling system for their PC once" Glenn explained as he landed beside the class.

"Orimura, how's your IS?" Chifuyu asked as Ichika landed beside Glenn. "Stiff, but I think its okay" he said, looking at the now cracked ice on his shoulder. "Good, that should do us for today, you have the rest of the day off to practise for the tournament in this arena" she explained to the two.

"Want to continue to spar?" Glenn asked as the bluenette smiled before swinging his blade towards him. Glenn brought his machine gun up, the barrier around his arm flaring as sparks flew against the blade.

"That was for earlier!" Ichika yelled as he flew into the air. Glenn growled as he aimed his shoulder canon up towards the flying boy. "I get you back for that!" he yelled firing two energy missiles at the boy before giving chase.

"You'll have to catch me first" Ichika taunted as he barrel rolled away from one energy missile.

Later that night, Glenn was sitting beside the computer in his room; Ichika was on his bed reading while Glenn was checking some post on twitter. "Why are they trying to stop me from getting on steam in my own room" Glenn mumbled as he had to install the program form his USB.

How annoying.

As the program installed itself, a knock on the door made the two boys look up. "Who could that be?" Glenn mumbled as he slipped out of the chair and made his way towards the door. Opening the door, Glenn blinked as he saw Cecelia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ugh...yes?" he asked as the blonde flipped her hair. "I would like to know what happened here last night?" she asked or more importantly demanded as Glenn blinked. "What?" he asked in return. "Don't play dumb, Ichika told me something happened between you, Houki, and Rin last night" the blonde pointed out as Glenn groaned.

"Nothing but a huge misunderstanding happened last night, and why do you care?" he asked in return as Cecelia blushed before looking away. "I-I was concerned if it would affect you during the tournament, your representing the class Cecelia Alcott is in, you can't get distracted" She replied as Glenn sighed.

Behind him, Ichika was snickering on the bed as he watched the scene play out. "Now what did Sean say to do now, oh way, make suggestions" he muttered as he jumped off the bed and moved towards the door.

"Glenn, you should just tell her now, I mean just get it over with" Ichika spoke up as Glenn stared at him. Cecelia on the other hand heard his words and was thinking something completely different. "Cecelia does need to know after all, you can't keep it from her" he added as Cecelia gasped.

"Is that what this is, how could you!" Cecelia yelled as she slapped the surprised blonde across the face before storming off. That left Glenn extremely confused and hurt his cheek fucking stings now! "What the fuck just happened?" he asked as Ichika laughed as he fell back onto his bed.

"Sean was right about this" he thought before seeing Glenn glaring at him while his left clawed arm of his IS formed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he mumbled as Glenn stepped forward. "You got that right, how about I make it even, a cold slap across the face" Glenn said as he pulled his now glowing red wolf claw back.

The next week past normally for Glenn, well as normal as it could get. Rin was still at odds with him glaring every time they walked by each other. And not one of his friends had any advice to help. Well Sean did but not the kind he was looking for.

"I'm telling you Glenn, take her out to a nice restaurant" Sean's voice rang inside his head as he ignored the memory. "Oh come on Glenn, there's at least four girls looking at you from what you told me, go and ask one of them out, or all of them, I don't care just get a date!" his friend voice yelled.

"I have a stupid imagination" Glenn grumbled to himself in the middle of class. "What's wrong with you?" Houki asked as she glanced back at the blonde."Nothing, nothing, just crazy friends and idiotic ideas" Glenn replied as Houki stared at him.

"You have weird friends" she mumbled as Glenn sighed. "Is that why were friends?" Glenn shot back as Houki glared at him. "Baka" she breathed out as she turned towards the front again, frowning at yet another argument she caused with Glenn.

To be honest, she has been trying, but the blonde just made her mad very easily. "Alright, the interclass tournament will be in one hour, Ventura, you're going to have to go to the arena for your match, don't lose" Chifuyu stated as Glenn sighed.

"This is going to suck" Glenn mumbled as he remembered who his first fight was with. "Yep, going to suck" he added as he walked towards the arena glancing at his gauntlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn stood inside the arenas launch bay staring at his gauntlet in thought. "I really hope this doesn't hurt as much as I think it will" he sighed as the gauntlet let up, the light expanding around him as the dark blue metal of his wolf IS formed.

Letting the clamps of the launch pad lock into place, Glenn braced himself as he got ready. Three seconds ticked by before the large bipedal wolf was launched into the area, his golden wings shifting as he took to the air.

Rin was already waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him to arrive. The purple Is she sported made Glenn narrow his eyes as he saw the large scimitar like blade attached to her back.

There was way more to her IS then just that sword. "I see you didn't chicken out" Rin remarked as the floated opposite each other. "I didn't think the rumours were true about you IS being completely armoured and looking like a werewolf" she added as Glenn adjusted his stance.

"I hope you're ready, and just as a warning, the absolute defence isn't flawless, you can still be hurt" Rin warned as she drew her scimitar. "Yep, this is going suck" Glenn mumbled as he banked to the right, avoiding Rin's large sword as it want to cut him in two.

Spinning as he flew towards the ground, Glenn aimed his machine gun up as the barrel started to spin. Bullets flew as Glenn shifted his wings, letting him level off as he continued to fire at Rin. "Get back here" Rin yelled as she gave chase.

"I rather not get close to you and that blade" Glenn yelled in return as he stopped firing, spinning to gain some speed as he took off towards the outer edge of the arena. His IS beeped at him as something was coming towards him, fast!

Glenn didn't have time to move as something exploded against his back, tossing him towards the ground as he tried to regain his balance.

"What was that!" Cecelia yelled form inside the control room. "It looked like Rin fired something at him" Ichika mumbled before the green haired teacher turned to them. "Their impact canon, compressed air used as high calibre bullets" she explained as ichika nodded.

"How can he dodge something he can't see?" Cecelia asked as the other two students shrugged.

Back in the arena, Glenn adjusted his feet, alowing them to hit the ground first as he skidded to a stop before hitting the arena wall. "You're not the only one with guns perv!" Rin yelled as Glenn turned his wolf like head to her.

"But I have more" he replied as his shoulder canon took aim. Three energy missiles fired at the girl, forcing her to move and dodge as Glenn launched himself back into the air. Pulling his left hand back, Glenn charged directly at Rin as his red claw started to glow.

"HOWLING WOLF CLAW!" he roared, the nitrogen powered energy claw extended as he slashed at Rin. His claw was close to getting a direct hit, only for a second sword to intercept his claw, creating sparks of plasma as he pushed against Rin.

"That won't work...hay!" Rin yelled as she noticed her scimitar was slowly freezing over. Glenn didn't let his chance slip as he pulled his right foot back, kicking the girl in the chest much to her surprise. "WOLF SPIKE!" Glenn roared as missile silos opened up around his legs and shoulders.

The barrage of ice missiles erupted towards the surprised Rin as she regained her senses after his kick. She dove towards the ground, avoiding some of the missiles as others curved and gave chase. Spinning as she reached the ground, Rin charged up her impact canons as a few of the missiles closed in on her.

Both of her canons fired, destroying the missiles as she flew bakc into the air while the rest of the missiles exploded against the ground, creating a thin sheet of ice. "That won't beat me!" she yelled charging directly towards him as she connected both of her scimitars by their hilts.

Glenn watched as she twirled the dual bladed staff around herself, closing the distance as she took a swing towards his head. Leaning backwards, Glenn let the top half of the bladed staff pass him as he pulled his machine gun, aiming point blank as he exposed chest.

The rumble of the machine gun echoed as numerous bullets started to pelt into Rin's chest, making the girl gasp as she backed off. As she packed off, Glenn flipped backwards, his golden wings shifting outwards before he shot off towards her.

"HYPER WING!" he ordered as nitrogen started to leak from the wings as he picked up speed.

In the control room, Chifuyu stared at the increase in speed in surprise. "It seems Ventura was able to learn ignition burst" she remarked as the students looked at her with an unspoken question. "It's a technique used to increase your speed in one direction, shorting the distance between someone and taking them by surprise" she explained.

"But Glenn called it hyper wing" Ichika pointed out as Chifuyu nodded. "His way of using it involves the attack he has with his wings, they have nitrogen jets built into them, as he picks up speed the wings sharpen and extend like a blade, similar to his claw" she explained to the group.

"Why does Glenn's IS have so many weapons?" Houki asked as the black haired teacher shrugged. "Blame the Irish company that built him it, but I have a thought that he might have requested lots of weapons" she explained before turning back to the match.

Glenn's right wing clipped Rin's left impact canon as he flew past her, the nitrogen powers wing cutting through the shoulder armour with ease as it destroyed the canon. "My canon!" Rin yelled as she spun towards the wolf boy.

"You'll pay for that" she growled as her right canon charged up. Glenn backed to the right, avowing the first impact shot but more came, each getting closer as he avoided each one by a hair. "Hold still so I can hurt you!" Rin yelled as she charged towards the wolf.

Glenn reacted quickly, spinning towards her voice as his claw came up. The dark blue and red claw clashed against the bladed staff as Rin pushed against him. Glenn didn't have a chance to react as Rin unlocked the bottom end of her staff, spinning the scimitar in her free hand before swinging it towards him.

His white and blue chest was scratched before the shield was activated, draining his power by a large chunk much to the girl satisfaction. He didn't have time to think as her foot pressed against his chest, kicking him towards the arenas ground as he crashed into it.

"I'm not done yet perv, get up here!" she yelled at the dust cloud. Behind it, Glenn shifted as he stood up, gasping for breath before staring up at wear Rin's voice came from. "You want it, you got it" he mumbled as numerous missile holes opened up around his armour.

His energy canon and shoulder missiles took aim as the missiles charged up. "HOWLING MISSLE!" Glenn roared as numerous missiles erupted from this IS. They exploded out of the dust cloud from all angels before curing towards the surprised Rin.

The brunette dove to try and avoid them, only for one energy missile to clip her shoulder, forcing her into a spin as the rest took the chance to explode against her. As the dust settled, Rin was still standing, her sword crossed over her chest as she panted for breath.

"That one hurt" she breathed out, looking at her shield energy to see it almost dipping into the red zone. Glenn's wolf like head looked up to her, tilting slightly as the girl uncrossed her blades. "I didn't expect that attack, but it's not going to let you win!" she yelled as she dove to charge towards him.

Glenn leaped forward, charging as well as they flew toward each other. Glenn's sensors flared to life as he abandoned his attack in surprise. He noticed that Rin didn't seem to take notice of the oncoming danger as he banked to the right avoiding the girl's scimitar before he moved in.

Rin gasped in surprise as she felt herself and her IS being lifted further into the air, before her mind could question what was going on, the arena ceiling exploded as chunks of the metal ceiling fell around them.

Sitting at the centre of the arena was a large column of smoke, with something moving just beyond the view of the two fighters. The rest of the arena was in panic as the metal shutters erupted from the stands, clicking into place as they sealed the students and some teachers inside.

In the control room, Chifuyu was demanding for a visual of the arena while the three students tried to see what had happened. Eventually the camera moved to show the column of smoke, and the strange thing stepping outwards.

Large black and gold fist slammed into the ground as a slim black covered body stepped out of the smoke. Five oddly placed red eyes turned towards the dark blue wolf as he held Rin in his arms. "What is that thing?" Rin asked before noticing her position.

Slowly the pony tailed girl turned towards the wolf's narrowed tainted blue eyes as it stared at the large golem of an IS. "I don't know Rin, but its trouble" Glenn replied icily before turning his attention towards Rin.

"I'm going to need your help" he said, letting the girl go as she regained her balance in the air. She tried to control the blush that slightly grew across her cheeks as she turned away from Glenn. "O-of course you do" she stuttered out.

Glenn only nodded, ignoring the girl odd behaviours, she had been acting weird all week anyway. Before he could turn his attention towards the golem, a visual of Chifuyu popped up inside his helmet.

"Ventura, get out of there, the teachers will handle this when they arrive" she stated as Glenn narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't they here right now?" he questioned as the older women sighed. "Something gone wrong with the arena, it's on lock down, we can't get in yet" she explained as Glenn growled.

"Then the students can't get out" he pointed out as the women sighed. "Then shut up and let me work" Glenn snapped as he cut the call as he turned back towards the golem.

Inside the control Chifuyu smashed her hands against the terminal. "That idiot" she cursed as the student looked on in worry. "Orimura sensei, we have to stop them" the Maya gasped as she noticed the large blue wolf taking aim towards the golem.

"We can't get through right now" she said staring intently at the screen as Maya looked even more worried. "Orimura sensei, I request to be on the strike team when the doors are opened" Cecelia spoke up as at the black haired women glanced at her.

"Why should I let you in the strike team, have you had training in working for a team" she said as Cecelia deflated slightly. "And right now we can't get in, so you wouldn't be able to help anyway" Chifuyu said as she started making some coffee for herself.

"Aren't you even worried for Glenn?" Maya asked as Chifuyu shrugged. "He made this decision himself" she said as she added the sugar. "Mm...That's the salt" Maya pointed out as Chifuyu frowned.

"Mm...where's Houki?" Ichika asked as the other blinked.

Outside the control room, Glenn dove to the left, avoiding a large purple beam canon. "WOLF STRIKE!" Glenn roared, the ice missiles rocketing form his IS and descending towards the golem. As the missiles exploded against the golem, Rin flew towards its blind side.

Her scimitars swung towards the golem, only for it to jerk to the left, avoiding the large blade as it spun, backhanding her up towards Glenn. "Damn it" she cursed, regaining her balance as she hovered in front of Glenn.

"You okay?" Glenn asked as he turned towards her. "I'm okay, but my IS wont last another hit like that" she stated with a frown as Glenn narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. "Then hang back for now, I'll get you that opening" Glenn stated as Rin stared at him in surprise.

"I don't need your..." she was cut off as Glenn flew in front of her."I don't care right now Rin, when you see the chance take him out" Glenn replied before diving towards the stationary golem. In response the black IS aimed its large canon arms towards the descending wolf.

The large purple bema fired as Glenn barrel rolled to the left, watching to pass bay as her pulled his claw back. "HOWLING WOLF CLAW!" Glenn roared, the nitrogen fuelled energy claws extending outward as his clawed feet touched the ground in front of the golem.

The IS leant to the right, avoiding the claw with ease despite its massive weight in its arms. Glenn didn't let his surprise show as his right foot left the ground, pushing him into a spin as his now lifted clawed foot came down on the Is with a hard axe kick.

Even if the IS could dodge one attack, the follow up was too fast and the back of Glenn's heel smashed into the blakc armour chest of the pilot. The golem crashed into eh ground, digging a small trench as Glenn let his foot return to the ground.

The Is leaped back to its feet, heading directly towards Glenn as the wolf shifted his right shoulder, the energy canon aiming towards the charging IS. As the large fist descended towards him, Glenn fired his canon, the energy missile exploding against the IS's shoulder as the fist crashed into his armoured chest.

Skidding across the ground, Glenn looked to see the IS staggered forward before turning to Rin. "Now!" he roared as the girl dove towards the staggering IS. Her Scimitar swung, the large blade cutting into the IS's already wounded shoulder before she backed off when she noticed the blade didn't even hit any shields.

"What, that thing doesn't have shields!" she yelled hovering above Glenn as the wolf narrowed his tainted blue eyes. "Look at its shoulder, what do you see?" he asked as Rin glanced at him in confusion.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the circuits and wires sticking out of the IS, as well as the hole Glenn's energy missile made when it exploded against the golems shoulder. "But-but, that's not possible" Rin stuttered.

"If this thing is a robot, then I don't need to keep the pilot alive" Glenn muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. "What do you mean?" Rin asked as Glenn narrowed his eyes. "The golem doesn't have shields, my energy claw will skewer the thing easily, and now I don't have to worry about killing someone" Glenn replied as his golden wings shifted.

Before he could move, a new voice gained the attention of the three fighters. "Ventura! If you're a man you'll defeat this thing!" Houki yelled from the hanger entrance. Glenn's eyes widened as he saw the golem aiming its canon towards her.

"Mother fucker!" she cursed, throwing himself in Houki's direction as his IS took to the skies. Houki's eyes wid4end as she watched the golem charging up its canon, she fear taking over as she froze in place.

As the canon fired, a blue blur intercepted the canon, the purple energy exploded against the new object as a small dust cloud erupted around Houki and the blur. Slowly opening her eyes, Houki stared as she saw Glenn's wolf like head staring down at her as his armoured IS hunched protectively over her.

A small groan erected form his throat as Glenn shook his head slightly. "G-Glenn" Houki stuttered as Glenn opened his tainted blue wolf like eyes. "You're okay...alright" he sighed standing up and taking a staggering step backwards.

As he turned he noticed a small trickle of blood leaking down her left shoulder and winced. As he was about to fly off again, he glanced back at Houki as she stared up at him in surprise. "Don't do that again" he said leaping off form the hanger entrance before diving towards the golem, not noticing his wolf like eyes vanishing form his helmet and replaced with a perfect blue glow.

"HYPER WING!" Glenn howled as his wings extended, the nitrogen fuelling them as he sped towards the golem at almost blinding speeds. The golem jumped to the left to doge the energy wings, only just missing the freezing bladed wings.

Glenn only snarled as she spun, still moving as he shifted so his body faced the golem again. "HOWLING MISSLES!" Glen howled out, all missiles and energy missiles firing towards the golem as the exploded either against it or the ground.

Glenn didn't wait for the dust to clear as he lunged into it, his claw hand pulled back as he saw the IS's fist coming towards him. Ducking low, Glen let the IS's fist fly over him as his right energy canon adjusted and took aim towards the golems chest.

Two missiles fired, going straight through the IS's armour as Glenn swung his claw. Black armour was served form the IS as Glenn's red claw pulled back. Spinning on his right foot, Glenn kicked the golem away with his left before giving chase.

In the control room, Chifuyu, Maya, Cecelia, and Ichika watched what was a dangerous fight turn into a slaughter as Glenn started to rip pieces of the golem's armour foot, circuits and wires being discarded across the arena.

"Wha-what happened to Glenn" Cecelia stuttered as the screen zoomed in to show that his IS was not sporting glowing eye sockets, none of them could even see the blondes tainted blue eyes as the blue glow seemed to give off a savage feeling.

It felt like a hunter tearing into his prey.

"This is something we haven't seen before" Chifuyu stated as she opened up the current status of Glenn's IS. "His sync ratio has doubled when he left Houki at the hanger, both his reflexes and speed is increasing as well" she explained with narrowed eyes.

"How is that possible" Cecelia asked not noticing that Ichika was staring down at hi IS's standby form with a frown. "We don't know, this could be a good thing or it could have consequences for Glenn, we don't know" Chifuyu said as Ichika slowly slipped out of the room.

In the area, the large wolf leant to the left, avoiding the golem's fist as his claw came up, rapping around the golem's thinner upper arm. His clawed feet came up as the golem fell towards the ground, the claw toes digging into its back as the clawed hand tightened around the arm he was holding.

A howl ripped from Glenn's throat as the golem crashed into the ground face first. His howl only grew in size as he started to pull the golem's arm off, the snapping of wires and circuits echoing into his wolf ears.

With a twist, Glenn stomped on the golem's shoulder as he ripped the golems arm clean off, the large arm hitting the ground with a thud as Glenn stared down at it. In the air, Rin could only stare at Glenn in shock and surprise as he stepped off the golem.

Slowly his glowing eyes dimmed, going back to his wolf like tainted blue as he staggered backwards. Inside the IS, Glenn winced painfully as he glanced towards his bleeding shoulder. Looking back towards the not still golem, Glenn narrowed his eyes.

Beside him Rin landed just in front of the seemingly defeated golem. "Are you okay Glenn?" she asked hesitantly as Glenn slowly turned towards her. He was about to answer when his eyes widened.

Leaping forward, the blonde pushed Rin away, much to the girl surprise, and was hit with a large fist. Glenn's back hit the arena wall as he groaned in pain. His bleeding shoulder was either broken or dislocated, either way he couldn't aim his machine gun now.

Looking up, Glenn glared at the golem as it stood over him, its one working arm still aimed directly at him as he tried to move his gun. Before the golem could finish him off, a large energy blade stabbed through its chest, cutting into its core as Glenn barked out a small laugh.

"Took you long enough" he muttered as the golem's head was sliced in two, the body slumping to the ground as Ichika stood over it with a smile on his face. "You try getting past that, much security" he remarked before noticing Glenn's dazed eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as Glenn groaned slightly. "Yea, I'll be fine, just need some sleep" he muttered tiredly as he vision was fading in and out. "Wait, Glenn, don't fall asleep yet!" Ichika yelled but all Glenn heard was a few words as his vision went black.

A soft setting sun was the first thing Glenn notified as he woke up. His body hurt as he groaned softly, only just hearing someone squeak beside him. Turing slightly, Glenn saw Rin standing over what he presumed a hospital bed, her cheeks a deep red for some reason.

"What happened" Glenn whispered as he attempted to sit up, only to grunt in pain as his body refused to move. "You blacked out, the golem and your own IS did too much damage to your body for you to stay awake" Rin explained softly as Glenn nodded.

"Why are you here, I thought you hated my guts?" Glenn asked as Rin stared at him in surprise. "I-I don't hate you" she stuttered quietly as Glenn turned his attention towards the setting sun. "Could have fooled me" Glenn replied as they sat in silence.

"I'm...sorry for how I've been treating you the past few days, it was stupid of me to get angry at you for an accident" Rin said as Glenn turned to her in surprise. "I guess I'm sorry for not pointing it out sooner" Glenn replied as Rin smiled at him.

"Thank you...for saving me back there" Rin suddenly spoke up, gaining a confused look form Glenn. "If you did push me out of the way, I don't think I would have survived that punch with the shield energy I had left" she explained as Glenn offered a small smile to her.

"Well...how about when I get out of the hospital you can treat me to that cooking Ichika says is so great" Glenn said as Rin looked at him surprise. "Y-you mean like a..." her question was cut off as the hospital door opened.

"Oh Glenn~~ your personal nurse is here to make you all better~~" Cecelia sang before freezing as she say Rin sitting beside Glenn's bed. "I thought we agreed neither of us you get a head of the other!" She demanded as Glenn arced an eyebrow.

"The n why did you run on ahead of me?" Houki asked as Cecelia blushed lightly. "That's not the point" she snapped at the pony tailed girl as Houki glared at her. "You seem to be doing well" Houki spoke up as Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't get hurt did you?" he asked as Houki looked at him in surprise before looking away with a blush. "That-that's not your concern" she stuttered as Glenn just looked at her in confusion. "Okay?" Glenn muttered.

Before any of the girls could comment, the door opened again as Chifuyu walked in. "Leave" she stated as the three girls looked at her in confusion. It didn't last long as one of her infamous glare turned to them, making them bolt for the door in fright.

"I see your finally awake" she stated as Glenn nodded. "What you did was extremely reckless and could have gotten you killed" she stated as Glenn shrugged. "But it doesn't matter now as everything was taken care of, but I need to ask, what did you do when defeating the golem" she asked as Glenn gave her a confused look.

"I...don't know what you mean" he mumbled as he tried to remember what happened to him. "I just acted when it tried to hurt Houki, what does it matter?" he asked as Chifuyu frowned. "It matters because what you did synced you and your IS to a point where it was straining your body to push your reflexes and abilities to a higher level" she explained as Glenn blinked.

"I didn't feel any different" Glenn replied as the women nodded. "I didn't think you would, the change in abilities you had was extremely drastic, and your action suggest you only had one goal in mind" she explained as Glenn nodded.

"To tare that golem apart" he whispered as the teacher frowned at his answer. "We have classified this new ability you have as hunter mode, your speed and reflexes will increase a long with whatever emotion you are feeling at the time, we don't know the trigger but you are banded from using it as the strain could kill you if used too much" she explained with a glare.

"Other than that, good job, having Ichika back you up if the IS wasn't finished was a good move on your part, but that only means I can increase your training" she said as Glenn shivered at the small smile she gave him.

Why didn't he like that smile one bit?

"I'll leave you to rest, class started in two days, and you're out of the hospital later" she explained as she left the room. Glenn only sighed softly as he fell back into the soft bed looking up at the ceiling. "Wish I had my cards" he mumbled before hearing the door open again.

"I see my patient is comfortable now" a familiar voice spoke as Glenn paled. "Oh dear god" he mumbled as he turned to see Tatenashi stranding at the door way, in a very tight nurse outfit as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sure the doctor won't mind me getting to know my patent closely" she grinned as Glenn paled further. All he could do was try to back away as she locked the door and advanced upon him.

"Someone help!" he screamed girlishly as Tatenashi giggled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend finally came for Glenn as he sat on the roof of the school. Ichika had left to visit his friend Dan for the small break leaving Glenn staying at the academy on his own. At least he didn't have to wear that uniform for this time.

Currently the blonde was in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans, his blue belt hanging at his hip. Not very imaginative but he was a simple person. Right now the blonde was just staring up at the bright blue sky, he honest had yet to see a damn cloud yet and was determined to find one eventually.

Other people would say he was board, Glenn thought he was using his time wisely. HIs thought about clouds were ripped from him as he noticed someone leaving something off at the front of the academy.

And since any delivery for an IS was sent straight to the hanger, it could only be one thing. "Sean came through" Glenn smiled as he headed down to pick up his package.

"Ventura, what are you doing with that?" Chifuyu asked as the blonde walked through the front of the dorms holding his rather large box of stuff. "Carrying it" Glenn answered simply as he shifted on his feet.

The box was rather heavy, Glenn could only imagine how much drink Sean packed into the thing. "And what is inside the box, no one has been cleared to send packages to you" Chifuyu replied with a stern glare as Glenn tried to think of an answer.

"It's just something my friend sent me because I asked for it" Glenn replied quickly as he looked for a way to get past the teacher. "Is that right, then you won't mind me looking through it" she suggested as she stepped towards the box.

Glenn stepped back as she stepped forward, making the teacher frown as she moved again. The same thing repeated as Glenn slowly made his way into the entrance of the dorms. "What's in the box Ventura" Chifuyu asked as Glenn panic.

"Nothing!" he yelled running away form the teacher with the box in hand. Chifuyu growled as she gave chase, not willing to let the blonde teen get away with whatever was inside the box.

Making his way into the canteen, Glenn panicked as he ran for the other exit, only hearing the irritated women behind him lunging into the room with a wooden sword in hand. Why was she wielding a weapon!

"I just wanted some drink" Glenn mumbled as he ran down the hallway, with an ever chasing Chifuyu catching up on him. "You're not getting away Ventura!" she yelled throwing the sword, almost impaling Glenn as he dove around the next corner.

He could only pale as the sword stabbed into the wall, the metal; wall of the school. When did wooden swords become this fucking strong! "It's one package!" Glenn yelled as the teacher ripped her weapon out of the wall and glared at him.

"I want to know what's in the box Ventura" she threatened as Glenn started running again. The blonde passed through the dorm room doors again, Chifuyu right on his heels as he ran past a group of girls.

"Was that Glenn?" Rin wondered as she watched the blonde running away from Chifuyu with a large box in his hands. "How's he not been caught yet?" she added as she decided to follow them, they would end up in his room anyway.

For once Glenn thanked the fact he always left his door open. The blonde dove to the side, pushing the door open as he foot kicked it shut behind him while the box landed on his bed. "Safe" he breathed before seeing the older women standing on the other side of the door through the holes Houki had left.

"Open up Ventura, this is your one warning" she stated sternly as Glenn panicked. "Never!" he replied as she opened the box as quickly as he could. Inside were bottles of different drinks, all his favourites.

"Fuck it, I'll go with the magners" Glenn mumbled as he grabbed the black and gold glass bottle, using the side of his desk to pop the cap before the door was opened forcefully by Chifuyu. "At least let me have a drink before killing me" Glenn said as he held the drink in the air.

"You had someone send you alcohol?" Chifuyu stated as she lowered her sword. "After all the shit I went through this past month, I believe a drink is worth it" Glenn replied as he sat down on his bed. "Drink?" he asked as he offered his opened bottle of the women.

"You're lucky we are off right now" Chifuyu said as she snatched the bottle form the boy, taking a large gulp of the stuff before handing it back. "And I'm taking the cider" she added as she pulled out one of the pear cider bottles before leaving the room.

"Woo, Drink!" Glenn cheered as he fell back on the bed with his glass still in the air. "Sean was right, offer and you get away with anything" he said as he took a sip of the bottle in his hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Rin's voice yelled from the door as Glenn looked up.

"Getting pissed, what's it look like" Glenn answered as Rin blinked. "Where did you get alcohol?" she asked as she stepped into the room. "Had a friend send it over last week, want one?" he asked as the pony tailed girl gawked at him.

"You know how much of a bad idea that is!" she yelled as Glenn gave off a deep panned stare. "Fine, but your responsible for anything that happens" she said, snatching the drink from his hands and bringing it to her lips.

"Wait don't..." Glenn tried to stop her as she took a large gulp of the cider. A second later Rin was coughing lightly as the drink burned her throat. "You don't gulp it down if you haven't had any cider before" Glenn finished as the girl glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand!" she yelled as Glenn shrugged. "I was about too, but just take sips before you get used to it" Glenn advised as he pulled out a bottle of Kopparberg strawberry and lime.

"This is a much sweeter cider, you'll enjoy it more than normal magners" Glenn said as he used his clawed hand to open it. Rin looked at it warily as she grabbed it in her hands. Glenn took his drink back, drinking some of it before watching the brunette.

"Alright" she mumbled, taking a smaller sip this time. Glenn smiled as he watched her taste the sweet drink, her face going bless as she enjoyed the taste of the drink. "Why didn't you offer me this first?" she asked taking a large sip than last time as Glenn chuckled.

"People have different taste, I don't like beer, but I like cider" Glenn explained easily as he moved over on the bed, leaning against the wall as Rin sat down. "We never did get to finish our conversation in the hospital" Glenn spoke up as Rin looked at him in surprise.

"I guess we didn't" she mumbled in reply as Glenn gave her a confused look. "So how about that meal then, I think Ichika has enough stuff for you to use" Glenn spoke up as he jumped of the bed. "Wha-what, cook for you, right now" Rin stuttered as Glenn opened the cupboards for her.

"Why not, no ones here to annoy us, and I really want to really your coking" Glenn said as he stepped aside for the girl. "Alright, but you own me" she said as Glenn smiled. "I thought you were treating me to your food" Glenn said as Rin glared at him.

"Not happening, you're going to sing to me in the canteen tonight, I heard you have a great voice and I want to hear it" she said as Glenn blinked. "In front of everyone" Glenn asked as Rin nodded. "Trying to back out?" Rin challenged as Glenn shook his head.

"Nope, but I'm picking the song" Glenn added as Rin smiled at him. "Well, I better get working; you will be tasting my amazing cooking very soon" Rin said proudly as Glenn grabbed his drink again. "Maybe the drink went to her head already" he mumbled as he glanced at Rin.

His eyes unconsciously travelled up her body, a slight flush crossing his cheeks as he remembered seeing her panties. "Snap out of it, she doesn't like you" Glenn scolded in thought as he sat down gulping down the last of his drink as he grabbed another one.

"It should be done in about twenty minutes, I just need to boil the noodles" Rin said as she snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. "Alright" Glenn replied as he sat down on the bed. The two stayed in silence, each trying to think of something to talk about.

"So...how do yo know Ichika?" Glenn asked as Rin looked up at him. "We used to go to the same middle school, I had to move away about a year later but we've been friends ever since" Rin said but Glenn notched the slightly sad look she tried to cover up.

"Is something wrong?" Glenn asked as Rin shook her head. "No, it's just something stupid I thought about" Rin replied but Glenn only moved forward. "Tell me" he persisted as Rin stared into his tainted blue yes.

"I guess, me and Ichika made a promise when we were young about how if I got good a cooking I would cook for him everyday" she explained quietly as Glenn cocked his head to the side. "Ichika didn't seem to realise the meaning of that promise, and I guess I'm just seeing how stupid it was" she said, bringing her knees to her chest as she stared at the floor.

"Is that about how a wife always cooks for their husband every day?" Glenn questioned as Rin blinked. "Yeah, it was stupid, I know, but I like him a lot, but now, I think he'll only see me as a friend" Rin said as Glenn frowned in thought.

"Is that so bad?" he asked as Rin looked at him in surprise. "I mean, you were both kids when you made that promise, and now your older, is it so bad that he didn't figure out the meaning of the promise, it just means you can be friends and if you still feel the same way, explore it, if not move on" Glenn said as Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you done something similar to this?" she asked as Glenn blinked before barking out a laugh. "What so funny you ass!" Rin yelled as Glenn calmed himself down enough to lean his head on the bed.

"No, it not that it's just I have never had a girlfriend, I was a nerd at school, I was even skipped a head of everyone because I was smart enough for it" Glenn explained as Rin frowned slightly. "I'm sure that's not true" Rin said as Glenn chuckled lightly.

"No its true, girls thought I was wired because I like card games, I didn't really have many friends until I was placed in university, and even then my friends are four years older than me" Glenn explained.

"I was never good with girls either, Sean tried to help by taking me out to bars and clubs, but I got nervous and left" Glenn stated as he looked towards his drink again. "Hay, you're talking to me alright, so what's the problem" Rin said as Glenn blinked.

"I guess I'm more comfortable around you Rin, or it's the drink" Glenn chucked as Rin turned away with a light blush on her cheeks. "Baka" she huffed as she went to check on the food. "I'm not an idiot!" Glenn yelled as Rin shot him a smirk.

"Oh you're more than that, you a stupid pervert" she giggled and Glenn groaned. "It was an accident, didn't we fix that already" Glenn grumbled as Rin smirked at him. "Nope, that's why your singing to me tonight, everyone will know that you are singing directly towards me, so it better be good" she threatened, waving a large spoon at him.

"Put the spoon down, we don't need violence!" Glenn yelled as she backed away form the girl. "At least you know your place, now get me my drink servant" she ordered as Glenn slumped his shoulders.

"I went from advisor to servant in five minutes, how did that happen?" Glenn mumbled as Rin laughed at him. "Would my mistress want anything else, a back rub maybe" Glenn asked sarcastically as Rin snickered.

"That back rub sounds tempting, but I can't trust a pervert like you" she giggled as Glenn let himself fall back on the bed with his own chuckle. "So any ideas of what you're singing tonight?" Rin asked as he boiled the noodles.

"Oh, I might have an Idea, but since it's for my mistress I have to make it special" Glenn replied with a smirk as Rin blushed lightly. "Th-that's right, it better be good" she stuttered slightly as she refused to look at the blonde.

"But yeah, I have something in mind, I just need a mic and speakers set up in the canteen" Glenn explained as he took a sip of his cider. "We can get it arranged after lunch, hope you like spicy ramen" Rin said as she filled the two bowls with noodles and the spicy sauce.

"Never had it before" Glenn admits as he sit up, accepting the dish from Rin as the girl smiles at him. At the two sit, eating and chatting, outside the room, Houki was leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face.

"How-how can she just stay in that room, with that fiend" she whispered in annoyance as she hears the laughing to themselves. "Oh Houki, what are you doing outside of Glenn's room?" Cecelia asked as she walked up behind the bony tailed girl.

"What...nothing!" Houki yelled a blush dusting her cheeks as she stormed off, leaving a visible confused British girl behind. "What was that about?" she mumbled before turning to the door. "But no matter, my darling Glenn will be so happy to see me" she cheered as she pushed the door open.

"Oh Glenn~~" she sang before freezing in place as she say Glenn and Rin eating a bowl of Ramen on his bed. "Wha-what's going on here!" she screamed as Glenn blinked. "What?" he asked in response. "What is she doing in your room Glenn!" Cecelia yelled as she marched forward, getting into her fellow blondes face.

"We're eating, what's it look like?" Rin replied as she sipped a bit of her drink. "And drinking apparently" she added happily as Glenn gave her an odd look. "Yo-you, how shameless of you both, drinking when you underage and staying in a room together!" Cecelia accused as both Glenn and Rin blushed.

"Hay, it's not like that!" Rin yelled with a blush as Glenn tried to hide behind his ramen bowl. "They what is it then, since you both seem to be intoxicating yourself in private" Cecelia asked as the two looked at each other before turning away with blushes.

"Ugh...want a drink?" Glenn offered randomly as Cecelia blinked. "NO thank you Glenn, I enjoy wine instead of beer and cider" Cecelia answered truthfully as Glenn blinked. "Meh, never liked wine, always had a weird taste to me" Glenn replied simply as he gulped the last of his drink down.

"Well, we better get to the canteen to get set up" Glenn said as he finished his bowl. Rin nodded quickly as Cecelia looked between the two with narrowed eyes. "You've already eaten lunch, why do you need to go to the canteen?" she asked as Glenn gulped at the glare she was sending him.

"I have...important...things to do" Glenn replied slowly as he inched his way past the blonde girl. "And...because of that...I need to go to the canteen...and so does Rin" Glenn added as he pulled Rin along with him.

"We'll see you at dinner" he called as he ran away just as Cecelia summoned one of her laser bits. "Who know getting past Cecelia would be so much trouble" Rin sighed as she and Glenn made their way into the canteen.

"She's a temperamental girl, now let's get those speakers" Glenn said as he jumped on one of the table, grabbing one of the nearby light to hold him up as he reached over to one of the speaker systems.

"Why don't you just use your IS?" Rin asked as Glenn glanced at her as he pulled out a multi-tool. "Activations are monitored outside of the arenas, I don't want Chifuyu attacking me while she's taken one of my drinks" Glenn answered as he unscrewed the back of the speaker.

"You think of everything don't you" Rin said with a smirk as Glenn shrugged. "It's how I win things, I beat Cecelia and Ichika in my first match because I let them hurt each other and stole the final hits" Glenn explained easily.

"Can you see if you can get a mic from somewhere?" Glenn asked as Rin hopped off the table she was sitting on. "There's no need for that Glenn~~" a voice sang as Glenn paled. "Dear god not again" Glenn pleaded as he slowly glanced over his shoulder.

Standing on the table was Tatenashi, a playful smirk on her lips as she carelessly swung a mic in her right hand. "I thought you could use this since you're putting on a show tonight" she smiled as both Glenn and Rin blinked.

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked as Tatenashi giggled behind her fan. "A girl doesn't tell her secrets Glenn, but maybe if you offer me a back rub, I might be incline to tell you" she said as both Rin and Glenn blushed.

"Your evil you known that" Glenn grumbled before he was hit on the head by her fan. "You don't tell girls that Glenn, who are you ever going to ask me out if you always say mean things" she scolded as Glenn slipped, falling onto the table at her words.

"What are you talking about!" Glenn yelled as the bluenette giggled into her fan. "Oh don't worry yet, you have enough trouble with the first year girl, I can wait" she giggled as she jumped from the table, giving the boy another flash of her blue lacy panties.

"See you tonight" she giggled, kissing his forehead before skipping away. Rin and Glenn stayed there in silence, Rin blushing heatedly as Glenn stared at the ceiling in shock. "What was that about!" Rin yelled as Glenn groaned.

"That would be the cause of all the shit that's happened to me lately" Glenn replied as he sat up. "Let's just get this done, I need a drink" Glenn grumbled as Rin shook her head. "I'll go get them, we left them while getting away from Cecelia" Rin said as she walked away.

"Now I pissed her off again, wish Sean had advice for something like this" Glenn mumbled as he went back to work.

Dinner time finally rolled in and Glenn was standing beside the fire exit, the wireless mic Tatenashi had got easily worked with the speakers after Glenn had sent them. Right now, Rin was with Cecelia, Houki, and Ichika as they ate dinner.

Honestly, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face for the song he picked.

Allowing himself a small breath, Glenn fixed the dark blue shirt he had worn as he clicked the mic on. Almost instantly everyone in the canteen quieted down when the mic synced with the speaker's around the room.

The lights dimmed as Glenn let a smirk cross his face as he noticed Tatenashi at one of the tables with a small remote in her hands. Whispers broke out around as he stepped forward a spot light adjusting on to him as he smiled at the girl confused faces.

"Hay everyone, hope everyone's had a great weekend off and since this is our last night, I thought I would do something special" Glenn spoke as he walked forward, the light following him as he moved.

"I know you all know me, but I'm Glenn Ventura and I'll be your entertainment for tonight" he added as he reached the one empty table beside the wide windows of the canteen. A smile crossed his face as he noticed Rin staring right at him.

Standing on the table, Glenn clicked for the music to begin as he brought the mic to his lips again. as the drum beat picked up Glenn took one last breath as he began singing.

There's a lot of talk about me,  
People lining up to meet me.  
I'm on a verge of celebrity,  
So what you think about that?

I've got friends in high places,  
Louis Vuitton suitcases,  
Look at all their pretty faces  
So what you think about that?

So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

Glenn voice echoed across the canteen as he turned and winked towards Rin for the next part. The girls cheered for him, only some noticing his week and trying to figure out who it was aimed at.

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on on you.

So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
Now without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year.

I'm at a party in a mansion  
There's a lot of high fashion,  
And I'm cooler than I've ever been  
So what you think about that?

I'm livin' life in a fast lane  
I've got fridge full of champagne,  
And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.  
So what you think about that?

So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you.

So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
That without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year.  
I'm the loser of the year.

I can try real hard,  
I can try to pretend,  
That all these dreams make any sense  
Without you.  
But that just ain't true

I thought these things would make me forget  
About you and me  
But you're stuck in my head  
I'm a loser,  
If I lose her.

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
All the money in the world,  
If I can't blow it all on you.

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
Throw it all away,  
'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

So, send the cars back,  
Put the house on the market,  
And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
That I need you near,  
And it's all so clear,  
Now without you here,  
I'm the loser of the year.

Loser of the year.  
I'm the loser of the year.  
Loser of the year.

His voice dimmed at the end as the girl around him cheered, Rin was blushing up a storm beside Ichika and Houki but smiled at the blonde none the less. "Now before my next song, I'm going to tell you all I'm a little drunk, so before my next one, I'm going to down this pint and get quite drunk!" Glenn called out as he was handed the pint of cider.

"Oh, that's nice" Glenn mumbled as he set the glass down. "Now, anyone have any request before I start drinking even more?" he asked in what most of the girls in the IS academy had seen to be his first enthusiastic voice.

The cheers and yells for songs came after as Glenn chuckled on top of the table.

"Oh I regret drinking so much" Glenn groaned in his seat. In front of him, Houki was glaring at him as he moaned about his headache. "It's your own fault Ventura" she scolded as Glenn held his head in pain.

"Houki, I know your hate me, I know you love to bitch about me all the time, but right now, I'm this close to killing you just so I can sleep for five minutes" Glenn groaned out as Houki blinked. "I-I don't hate you" she whispered but Glenn couldn't hear her over the booming headache he had.

"Class, before we begin we have a new student joining us" Chifuyu spoke up before noticing the fact Glenn was wearing sun glasses and had his head down on the table. "Ventura, take off the glasses!" she ordered as Glenn groaned.

"Shut up please, I don't care for this class today, let me sleep" Glenn grumbled in reply as Chifuyu smirked. "You got drunk on your drinks didn't you" she said as Glenn groaned. "It just shows your not ready for the hard stuff" she added smugly as Glenn flipped her off.

"Now as I was saying we have a new student, Charles Dunois" she said as a blonde boy walked into the class room his purple eyes and dashing smile made the girl blush.

Glenn on the other hand wanted to murder the whole class as they started to squeal.

Yes, murder was a good choice right now.

"Now, get ready for practical lessons" Chifuyu as Glenn groaned again. "I hate you!" he cursed as the teacher smirked as he fell out of his chair in an attempt to get up. "Love you to Ventura, you should join me in a drinking game some time" she teased as Glenn moaned on the ground.

"I hate you, with all my hate" Glenn replied sleepily


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he going to be okay?" Charles asked as he noticed his fellow blonde stumbling into the changing rooms. "He's fine, I think" Ichika replied as he noticed the wolf boy leaning on the lockers with a dazed expression.

"He's not going to get far in today practical I can say that much" Ichika mumbled as he took his shirt off, erecting a squeak form Charles as he did. "If anyone squeaks again, I'm going to put a rocket up their butt" Glenn said as he pulled his own locker open beside the other two males.

"Let's go, Chifuyu isn't going to let us get away with being late" Ichika said as he pulled the skin tight suit over his head. HE blinked in surprise as Charles had already finished being changed, how did that happen.

"Go on without me, she'll understand why I'm slow" Glenn mumbled as he clumsily pulled his trousers off. Maybe he shouldn't have challenged Tatenashi to that drinking game, or was it Rin? "It's your own fault for drinking" Ichika said as Glenn flipped him off.

"It's nice of you two to join us" Chifuyu said as the two male pilots ran to get in line with the test of their class. "Where's Ventura?" she asked as Ichika chuckled nervously. "I think he's still on the floor of the locker room, something about the bench being a nice pillow" he offered as the older women scowled at him.

"He'll be here soon Orimura sensei" Charles spoke up as the women only nodded slightly. "Alright, since we have practical with class 1-2 today, we will be having a demonstration, Alcott, Huang, step forward" she ordered as both girls stepped forward.

"Now, where is Maya?" Chifuyu mumbled before a pricing scream echoed around the arena. Plummeting towards the ground was the green haired teacher, equipped with a military green IS that seemed to be less stream lined than the standard sword wielding version.

Everyone in the class had moved except Ichika as he stood right under the women's landing zone. Before he could be crushed, a familiar voice echoed around them. "WOLF SPIKE!" three energy missiles collided with the side of the women IS, forcing her to crash a few meters away form Ichika as the bluenette blinked in surprise.

"I'm too drunk for this shit" Glenn voice spoke up as the blonde stumbled past a group of girls, his right shoulder sporting his energy canon before it vanished. "I see you joined us Ventura" Chifuyu said with a smirk as Glenn glared at her.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the ground, anyone disturbs me, will get a missile in the face" he replied as he fell onto his back as the women smirked. "Your luck we don't need you right now" she said as Glenn waved her away.

"Now, Alcott, Huang, you will be teaming up to face Maya in an IS fight" Chifuyu explained as the two girls looked uncertain as to what was going on. "Are you sure that's fair, I mean..." Cecelia mumbled as Chifuyu smirked.

"I'm sure she can handle you too, and it's a perfect chance to show him what you can do" she added as the two girls perked up. "Then I Cecelia Alcott will perform greatly" the blonde boasted as Rin smirked behind her.

"Now Dunois while they fight I want you to explain the aspects of the Revive IS as its your sponsored company" Chifuyu ordered as the three girls flew into the air. Glenn was still on the floor, sleeping away as the two girls argued and tried to work together against Maya.

"Maya was once a candidate for the Japanese representative" Chifuyu said as the green haired women summoned a grenade launcher, aiming directly at the tangled floating form of both Cecelia and Rin.

The resending explosion caused both girls to crash in a crater, right beside Glenn's sleeping form. "Alright...who woke me up and wants a rocket in the face!" Glenn snapped awake his eyebrow twitching behind his sun glasses as he glared at the two girls in the crater.

"Sorry about that, I was just working" Maya stuttered as Glenn glared at her from behind his glasses. He didn't say anything as he summoned his energy canon on his right shoulder and his rocket silos on his left.

"Me-mercy" Maya stuttered as she stepped backwards as the boys canon aimed forward. "Nope" Glenn spoke as he unleashed hell upon the women.

Safe to say of everyone in the class, don't wake Glenn u when he's hung over.

Unless your Chifuyu, cause that women looks ready to see what the boy could do right now.

"I'm going to bed" Glenn grumbled as he pulled himself form the ground, ignoring the smoking hole in the wall Maya's and her IS made when his missiles stopped exploding. They only stopped because he ran out of ammo, he needed more to delivery punishment to the women.

"What the fuck do you mean I have to move out!" Glenn irritated over yelled as he stared at the stern looking Chifuyu and the nervous faces of both Charles and Ichika. "One of you had to move out, so I flipped a coin to see which one is moving, it's you, now move your new room is on the second years floor" Chifuyu said as she gestured to the bags for him to pack.

"Fuck it, I'm going now, Ichika pack my shit, and if my cards are damaged..." Glenn let the threat in the air as he walked away, holding his head as his headache returned. "Does anyone have anything for my head!" Glenn cursed as he walked up the stairs to the second years dorm rooms.

His voice did attract attention from the second years that were around, each turning their heads towards the boy, some blushing while a fun actually stared angrily at him. "What are you doing here male?" a blonde second year asked sternly as Glenn sighed.

"Great a fucking feminist" he cursed as he pushed his glasses up to get rid of the nasty glare the sun was giving him. "I'm going to my new room because of some shit that happened, I'm hung over and really, really fucking pissed, please move out of the way before I shot you" Glenn stated as the girl scuffed.

"Like you..." her voice was caught in her throat as a large meter long machine gun barrel was pointed at her face. "I said move" Glenn said bluntly as his glasses fell to his nose, allowing the girls to see the tired and irritated glare he was holding.

The girl eeped, as she leaped to the side, letting the blonde pass as he unsummened his gun. Making his way to his new room, he paused as he noticed the door was already open. "Please for the love of all that is primus, don't let me have a roommate" Glenn prayed as he slowly peered inside the door.

Sitting there on one of the beds in nothing but a T-shirt and light blue panties was Tatenashi. "Damn it" Glenn cursed as his head hit the side of the door, hard. "Oh, your finally here, and I thought I was going to have to drag you here like last time" Tatenashi said as she peered down at him, her head cocked to the side as he stayed on the floor.

"You're not going to get up, are you" she said as Glenn grumbled something in reply. "And I was going to make your first night here so much fun" Tatenashi pouted as Glenn turned his head slightly. "Why can't you just let me sleep my hang over off" Glenn grumbled, puling himself up on to the nearest bed.

Which happened to be Tatenashi's.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Glenn glared at her from behind his glasses. "Sleeping, if this is your bed, tough, I'm sleeping here" Glenn said as he grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his head as Tatenashi looked ta him in shock.

"You really are a strange one, aren't you" She teased, only to get a grunt in reply. "Alright, I guess we can share, but you owe me a song" she said as Glenn ignored her.

The next morning, Glenn was feeling a lot better, but that didn't stop him from looking at the front of the classroom in disbelief. "I'm Laura Bodewig" the silver haired girl introduced bluntly. "Why does she have an eye patch of all things" Glenn whispered as he watched the girl glare at Ichika.

"Oh this'll be interesting" Glenn mumbled as the girl slapped him across the face, saying she wouldn't accept him as her brother. Everyone gasped in shock at what happened, while Glenn laughed at Ichika's unfortunate situation.

"Ventura stop laughing" Chifuyu ordered as Glenn calmed down slightly. "Fine, but it was fucking funny anyway" Glenn snickered as the older women shot him a glare. "Do you want to do laps around the arena" she threatened as Glenn shut up.

"There, now everyone get ready for practical, and Ventura, don't be late" Chifuyu said as Glenn flipped her off again. "You're not hung over this time, I can give you laps if you want" she added as Glenn disappeared from the room.

"He can move fats when he wants too" she mumbled in thought as the other two males made their way towards the arena changing rooms. "Get changed and meet in the arena in five minutes" Chifuyu ordered as she left the room.

As the rest of the class lined up, Glenn was once again standing in his IS and Chifuyu glared at him. "Ventura, what are you doing?" she asked in irritation as Glenn's wolf like eyes looked down at him. "I'm not coming out of here" he said bluntly.

"Why do you have your IS active?" she asked as Glenn shrugged. "You tell me, growing male, skin tight suits, I think we have a problem" he said as a few girls blushed at his words. "You're an idiot" she stated as Glenn shrugged again.

"I refuse your statement and interject my own, males shouldn't wear skin tight suits around these girls" Glenn replied as he walked over to the back of the group. "When's the next time you get drinks?" Chifuyu asked as Glenn blinked.

"Next week I think" Glenn replied as the women nodded. "I'm taking two bottles" she said as Glenn stood there before nodding slightly. "Alright, now each of the personal IS users split up, the rest of you form groups of five each and go to one of the users, after that chose one of the lined up Is units and start practicing how to walk, hover and control the unit" Chifuyu ordered with a clap of her hands.

Glenn only stood there as five of the girls in his class lined up in front of his wolf like form. "Ugh...Glenn-kun, do you need to be in your IS right now" one of them asked nervously as Glenn looked down at her.

"No, but I'm coming out of it, now who's' first" he replied, gesturing to the military green IS beside him. "I'll do it, but I don't have much practise" a brunette said as she looked up to the wolf. "I'll lead you through it, now hope in before I put you in there" Glenn said as the brunette blushed.

"So aggressive" she mumbled as Glenn sweat dropped. "Great, one of those girls" he whispered as he moved to let the girl climb into the unit. The others followed suit, Ichika, and Charles group greeting the two boys with cheery expression as they looked to shake the boy's hands.

Glenn group grumbled about how unfair it was.

"Oh, shut up, It's not my fault I'm wearing this, if anything it's your" Glenn said as he noticed his groups attitude. "What do you mean?" the girl in the unit asked as it started to boot up. "Really, you don't think its s problem for me or any male to be in a skin tight suit, and I mean really skin tight while around you girls...in your current attire?" Glenn asked as the girls of his group blinked.

"Ugh...do you mean...?" the black haired girl of his group muttered as Glenn sighed, his large red claw cradling his wolf like face in annoyance. "I have a boner because of all of you, happy?" he snapped as the girls of his group blush, the brunettes in the unit falling over.

"Yo-you" the black haired girl stuttered as Glenn groaned again. "I'm going to be blunt about these things if you keep asking" Glenn replied as he crossed his arm, as best he could considering one of his arms was a huge machine gun.

"O-okay...do you need help with it?" she asked as Glenn face faulted at the questioned. "I'm not going answer that...get in the IS" Glenn grumbled as the girl pouted. Why is every girl here a freaking pervert?

"Their teenage girls Ventura with almost no contact with males, what do you expect?" Chifuyu's voice spoke up behind him. "I understand that, but to ask that question, in public no less" Glenn grumbled as he picked himself up.

"You're the one saying you have a hard on" she said with a smirk as Glenn shook his head. "Oh shut up" Glenn snapped, his large wolf like eyes glaring down at the women. "Not my problem when rumours start floating around" Chifuyu replied with a smirk as Glenn groaned.

"Don't you have a brother to be stern too?" Glenn asked as the women shrugged. "You're more fun to annoy" she replied easily as Glenn groaned. "Once again, I hate" Glenn sighed as he turned back to his group, missing the eye twitch Chifuyu was sporting.

Later that day, Glenn was with the girls, Charles and Ichika as the bluenette stood holding one of Charles many guns as he took aim at a target. "Lean in to it" Charles advised as he stood, helping the boy learn to shoot a gun.

"Why isn't Glenn trying this?" Ichika asked as he looked down the scope of the gun, taking aim at the large hexagon target in his sights. "I have one hand Ichika, and too many guns already" Glenn replied as he gestured to the canon, rocket silos and machines guns he had on his IS.

One would say Glenn had too many weapons.

Glenn would disagree and demand a fully automatic rocket launcher to replace his clawed hand. And maybe another rocket silo or two.

Maybe three.

"What's with him?" Charles asked as he pointed to the wolf that was staring off into space. "I don't know" Ichika mumbled in reply before he took aim at the target again. Ichika they turned his full attention towards the target, pulling the trigger of the rifle three times.

Each shot hit the target, hitting around the edge but nowhere near the middle as the boy sighed an annoyance. "You should really relax, here let me help" Charles spoke up as he started to guide Ichika into the proper stance for the rifle.

Glenn finally came back o see the two boys standing really bloody close to each other. "How did this happen?" he asked as he cocked his wolf like head to the side. Ichika then fired his rifle again, the bullets actually hitting closer to the centre of the target much to Glenn's surprise.

"Wow, he did improve" Glenn mumbled as Ichika handed the rifle back to Charles. "You did good Ichika, but you could use a lot more practise" Charles praised as the other male shrugged. "I'm not one for guns anyway" he replied as the blonde Frenchmen nodded.

"I know, but if you can gain some skill in ranged weapons that could help if a situation that calls for it appears" Charles replied as Ichika blinked. "I don't think we're going to be short of weapons with Glenn around" Ichika muttered as Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you haven't see Glenn IS's in action yet have you" Ichika muttered as the blonde nodded, looking towards the large wolf the topic of conversation was about. "He had missile silos, canon, guns, more misses and rockets on that IS, he used a full barrage on Cecelia in their first match to win" Ichika explained.

"You, so you have an IS of your own huh?" a voice asked as the two ales turned to see Laura staring down at them , dawned in her own black Is, its large canon aimed directly for Ichika as the silverette glared down at him.

"I want you to fight me" she ordered as Ichika blinked in surprise. "Ugh...no, I'm not going to fight you" Ichika replied as he turned away from the girl. This only irritated the German as she armed her canon.

"Then I will make you" she yelled, firing a silo towards the white clad male's back. The large calibre missile was blocked as Charles slid in front of Ichika, holding up a large orange shield that was now dented form the rocket Laura had fired.

"I didn't think you Germans had such short tempers" Charles taunted as he summoned one of his pistols. Laura growled, arming her canon to take care of the annoying French student. Only to freeze as a large machine gun was place beside her head.

"One wrong move and I unload four hundreds bullets into your ass" Glenn snarled form beside the silver haired girl. "Hay, what are you students doing!" a teachers voice yelled over the speakers as Laura sighed in annoyance.

"I guess I will leave you for today" Laura muttered letting her IS shatter into particles as she turned to leave. Her single exposed eye glared up at the wolf as he glared down at her. "You should watch yourself mutt" she said as Glenn snarled at her.

"Don't taunt the wolf Shorty, you'll get the pack" Glenn replied as his missile silos and canon armed themselves on what he meant.

Laure left without a word after that, Glenn turning back to see both Ichika and Charles looking at him in surprise. "I don't like her just as much as you don't" Glenn replied as he walked towards his own hanger, palling to get to his room before Tatenashi could.

He rather not walk in on that girl getting changed, she would only make things worse. "What's got you thinking so hard?" Rin's voice asked as Glenn blinked as he took his top off. "Oh I don't know, the random girl watching me change might be one" Glenn said with a shrug as Rin blushed.

"And I came here to see how your training was going and this is how you treat me" she huffed as Glenn chuckled as her cute expression. "So what are you doing here?" Glenn asked as Rin shook her head before grinning at him.

"I came down to book the arena for tomorrow, there's a tournament in two weeks and I want to get some practise in so I can beat you this time" she said proudly as Glenn raised an eyebrow. "Why am i only hearing about this now?" Glenn asked as the girl shrugged.

"Helpful as always Rin" Glenn mumbled as Rin just shot him a smirk. "Now let's go get some dinner, I'm making curry" Rin said as Glen only smiled as he slipped his shirt on. "I'm still half naked here, unless you want me prancing around like this" Glenn commented as Rin froze in mid step.

"Then get changed you pervert!" she yelled leaving the locker room in a huff as Glenn sighed. "I'm never going to understand that girl" he mumbled as he pulled his trousers up, tightening his array of belts before he made his way after Rin.

The next afternoon, Glenn arrived at the arena, stopping as he watched Rin, Cecelia and Laura fighting. Only that to him it was a slaughter as the German girl tossed both girls around like rag dolls. "This is getting out of hand" he mumbled watching as two energy wires wrapped around the girls neck, making him go wide eyed as they actually started to choke the tow girls.

"Fuck it" Glenn cursed, his Is forming around him as he pulled his now glowing claw back. "Howling wolf claw!" Glenn roared, slashing at the barrier as it shattered, allowing him to leap through as he took off towards the three.

He didn't stop as his wings shifted, glowing slightly as he picked up speed. "HYPER WING!" he roared, his nitrogen powered wing slicing through the cables that were choking his girls...wait, what?

Ignoring that, Glenn twisted in the air, his shoulder canon taking aim at Laura as she stared back at him. "Make one move and I'll rip you apart" Glenn growled as he landed, standing in front of Cecelia and Rin as the two girls looked around to collapse.

He didn't need to worry for long as both Charles and Ichika flew in from the hole he made, picking up the wounded girls, leaving the metal wolf standing in front of Laura. "You think you can beat me" Laura challenged as Glenn laughed wolfishly at her.

"A selfish girl like you won't stand against the pack" Glenn said gesturing to Charles and Ichika, as the other two males floated behind Laura, their respective weapons in hand. "You're just too cowardly to face me on your own" Laura stated as Glenn laughed.

"Spoken like a true loser, you can't win this fight so you try to put him in your own favour" Glenn stated smugly as the girl looked ready to murder him in his sleep. "I didn't think you could be that tactful Ventura" a voice prised as the four pilots blinked.

Standing there, with her arms crossed under her 'ahem' perfect breasts was Chifuyu, giving Glenn a praising smile as the blonde blushed, thankfully his metal cheeks didn't show it, he didn't need any more attention.

"In-instructor" Laura stuttered as she looked in disbelief between the large with and her teacher. "Now I don't really know what's going on, but if you have to fight wait until the tournament" she said as the three nodded to the idea.

"Oh joys" Glenn muttered as he watched Laura walk away, almost feeling the killing intent she was leaking, and it was directed at him. Ichika and Charles went to get changed as well, the two leaving Glenn and Chifuyu as the teacher turned to the wolf.

"Good job in handling the situation Ventura, no...Glenn" she said leaving the wolf to gawk at her as she left the arena, was she swaying her hips at him! "I'm seeing shit again" Glenn mumbled as he started walking away, hoping he didn't really see that.

"How are you two?" Ichika asked as he walked into the infirmary, followed by Charles and Houki. "Were fine!" Rin snapped, surpassing as ouch as her back ached in pain. "Doesn't look that way to me, you two got your asses handed to you" Glenn voice stated bluntly as the blonde walked into the room, giving both girls a glance on concern.

"And don't try to say you could handle it, if I didn't cut those wires, you would have black out" Glen cut them off as he walked closer, placing two glasses of water and pain killers down for them. "Now how did you both get into this situation?" he asked as both girls blushed while looking away from him.

"She...insulted our honour as women" Cecelia supplied as Glenn arced an eyebrow. Ichika was just as confused as Houki was glancing between the two with narrowed eyes. Charles was the only one that seemed on the ball with the statement.

"Oh, did they insult G..." he was cut off as both girls lunged, stopping him form speaking as they fell to the floor moaning in pain. "Ichika help me get them back in bed" Glenn said, pulling Rin up as Ichika helped Cecelia stand.

Before Glenn could question them further, a horrid sound echoed into his ears. A sound no one wanted to hear as it grew closer to the infirmary door.

"Sweet unicron...we're dead" Glenn said with a pale face as he looked towards the window, ready to jump in an attempt to escape his fate. Charles and Ichika gave him odd looks. Ichika only just hearing the sound as he paled as well. Leaving Charles confused as the infirmary door smashed open, letting the horde of horrible attractive teenage girls in.

"The horror!" Glenn cried as he tried to get away, only for him to be dragged back in, his back hitting the wall as both Charles and Ichika were tossed beside him. "Will you be my partner!" every single one of the first year girls that had crowded into the infirmary screamed at them.

"What?"

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

** . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" the three boys questioned as the horde of girls surrounded them. "The tournament is a tag team fight now, be my partner Glenn sama!" one brunette squealed as Glenn felt his jacket being pulled forward.

"Pair up with me Charles kun!" another girl yelled as the other blonde tried to get away form the girl. "Be mine Ichika!" another screamed as Ichika had to bat them away with a stick he had somehow found.

"Ugh...I can't me and Charles is paired up together!" Ichika yelled over the crowd as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. "I guess we can except that, I mean it seems like Charles kun and Ichika kun are like that" one of the girl muttered before all of them turned towards Glenn.

Who was half way out the window by now. "I exhaust my right to run for my life" Glenn yelled, letting himself fall into a bush below him as the horde of girls stared out the window in surprise. "I'm alive!" he yelled leaping out of the bush with only a few cuts and bruises.

"I don't see why you're trying, Glenn's going to be my partner!" Rin stated to the group. Some nodding slightly as other glared at the shorter girl. "I think not, Glenn is my partner!" Cecelia stated as the two girls glared at each other.

No one seemed to notice the irritated Houki standing beside their beds as she readied to hit them for trying o claim her Glenn...wait what?

"Neither of you will be going anywhere, your injuries will keep you from piloting for a week, and both of your IS's have F level damage, they won't work without falling apart at this point" Maya stated as she walked into the room, the horde of girls having cleared out, some going in search of the wayward wolf.

"What, that's not fair!" Rin and Cecelia yelled at the green haired teacher. Houki on the other hand was relived as now all she had to do was go to Glenn's room and ask him to be her partner. And then he would...

Ignoring that, Glenn walked back to his room, picking twigs and leave out of his hair as he grumbled about stupid all girl schools. "And I had this perfect this morning" Glenn grumbled. Yu can't say he didn't take care of his hair, it was fantastic if he did say so himself.

"So that's why you spend half an hour in the shower" an amused voice of his roommate snickered as Glenn opened his door. "And I was hoping it was because you wanted to impress me every day" Tatenashi pouted as Glenn sighed.

"The day that happens is that day I declare my undying love for you and shower you in gifts" Glenn sad sarcastically, only to pale as he saw the look in Tatenashi's eyes. What has he done "It that how you feel hmmm?" she teased walking towards him as Glenn tried to back out of the room, only for the door to be locked somehow.

"Fucking automatic locks" Glenn cursed as Tatenashi was right in front of him. "So what was that about undying love Glennie~~" she sang into his ear as Glenn blushed. "I have a right to deny everything" Glenn countered as the beautiful bluenette pouted at him.

Damn it, stop thinking like that!

"You're so mean, do I have to punish my cute little junior for toying with a girls feelings" she said teasingly as Glenn blushed again. You can't win with this girl. "You bet you firm ass that's right" she snickered as Glenn yelped when she pinched him.

"Isn't that my line?" Glenn grumbled as Tatenashi giggled behind her fan. "Man up and ask me out, then you get to have this ass" she teased as Glenn sighed in annoyance. "You really know how to annoy someone don't you" Glenn mumbled as he went to lie down in his bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tatenashi asked as she jumped into her own bed. "I don't see why you tease me so much, I know you think it's funny but stringing a guy on like that is really unfair" Glenn mumbled, not seeing a depressed look Tatenashi was sporting.

"Is that what you think, that I'm just playing with you, that I don't see anything happening afterwards?" Tatenashi asked as Glenn turned his head to look at her. "I don't think I know, I'm nothing but a nerd from Ireland, it's impossible for someone as great as you to even think of liking someone like me" Glenn sighed as he turned away from her.

"But, I..." Tatenashi couldn't speak anymore as she fled the room, Glenn raising an eyebrow at the girls actions. "Why does this have to be my problem" Glenn mumbled as he stood up, grabbing his jacket as he made his way out of the room i search of Tatenashi.

Outside the dorms, the rain started to fall as Glenn searched for any sigh of the blue haired girl. "She wouldn't be allowed to leave the dorms, so where could she" Glenn mumbled before he looked at the ceiling.

"The roof" he wondered as he walked towards the staircase, making sure his phone was in his pocket encase he got a call. Slowly opening the door, Glenn could see the rain lightly splashing against the roof, a soft sniffle gathering his attention as he turned to the small cover that was on the roof.

Sitting under it with her knees to her chest was Tatenashi, her face buried into her knees. He sighed again until an idea came to his head as he grabbed his phone and stepped into the rain.

Tatenashi sat, tears falling down her cheeks as her mind continued to reply the words Glenn had spoken to her. She knew that his words spoke some truth, he didn't know how she really felt and form his point of view it was just some girl looking to get a reaction out of him.

But it still didn't mean it wouldn't hurt when he accused her of just stringing him along like some puppy.

Her thoughts she interrupted with a soft guitar started to be played. Soon his voice started to sing in the rain as Tatenashi blinked.

I can see every tear you've cried  
Like an ocean in your eyes  
All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
I can see all the fears you face

Through a storm that never goes away  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told  
I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always be the one that took your place  
When the rain falls, I won't let go

I'll be right here  
I will show you the way back home  
Never leave you all alone  
I will stay until the morning comes

I'll show you how to live again  
And heal the brokenness within  
Let me love you when you come undone  
I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down

I will always be the one that took your place  
When the rain falls, I won't let go  
I'll be right here  
When day break seems so far away

Reach for my hand  
When hope and peace begin to fade  
Still I will stay  
Right here now to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always be the one that took your place

When the rain falls I won't let go  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
I'll be right here

Slowly his voice stopped, Tatenashi trying to find him in the rain before she heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her. "I guess I should start with I'm sorry" his voice spoke as Tatenashi looked up to see the boy socked to the skin as he stood just outside the cover.

Tatenashi was speechless as the blondes tainted blonde eyes locked with hers. Glenn's words finally came through, the council president looking at him in surprise as she tried to think of something to say.

"I know I say that you caused everything bad to happen to me recently" Glenn started as he looked towards the raining sky. "But, there's been a lot of good things that have happened to me because of you as well" he continued smiling shyly as Tatenashi dried her eyes of her previous tears.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm not one for stuff like this" he finished awkwardly as Tatenashi giggled despite the situation. "I don't have any idea what I did to make you leave, I'm sorry for it, and can I please get out of the rain?" Glenn axed as Tatenashi as giggled at his words.

"I guess I'm sorry as well Glenn, I didn't know you felt like I was stringing you along this whole time" Tatenashi muttered as the blonde sat down beside her. "I'm...new to this sort of thing as well, and I just acted like I would normally do, I guess it didn't really help" she said as Glenn frowned.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" he pointed out as Tatenashi laughed at his words. "And yet you can come back with a perfect answer, you really are strange Glenn" Tatenashi giggled as Glenn cocked his head in confusion. He blinked twice before he found himself being hugged by the girl, who squealed about something cute.

"We going to stay up here all night?" Glenn asked, which sounded more like a muffle as Tatenashi was still hugging him. "Fufufu that tickles" she giggled in reply as Glenn finally realised where his face exactly was.

"I guess we should head back down to the room" Tatenashi whispered as she pulled away from Glenn, the blonde noticing the odd shy look she held as she averted her gaze form him. What was going on now.

"Just...thank you for the song, it really cheered me up" Tatenashi whispered. Before Glenn could reply, his voice was cut off as he felt two soft supple lips pressing against his. His eyes went wide as Tatenashi gave him a chaste kiss, pulling away with a heavy blush as Glenn tried to think of something to say.

Blue screen...

Reboot...

I got nothing...

"You have a cute blushing face you know that" Tatenashi giggled behind her fan, trying and failing to hide her own blush after what she just did.

System crash...

Yep...still frozen here.

"Let's go to bed, you have to train for the tournament don't you" she said, standing up as she pulled the still stunned blonde off the small bench and made her way towards the roof door. "I...guess" Glenn mumbled, which considering the situation, was the best he could do.

"You really don't have any experience with girls do you" Tatenashi giggled as she pulled the blond along by his arm. "Come back to me in the morning...I still can't think straight" Glenn replied in a daze as Tatenashi giggled.

"That's not how your meant to react to a girls first kiss, baka" she scolded playfully as Glenn tried to think something, only to come up with a blank as they arrived at their room.

"What the fuck happened last night!" Glenn screamed in the middle of breakfast as he finally thought about what happened last night with Tatenashi. "What are you talking about?" Rin asked as she looked at the blonde in question.

"Nothing...I think...hay where are Charles and Ichika" Glenn said, throwing the topic in the wind as he tried to find his fellow males. "I really don't know, I saw Ichika this morning, but he was acting kind of strange and Charles refused to look at him for some reason" Cecelia explained as she sat down beside the wolf boy.

"That's...strange" Glenn said slowly, wonder what the other two could have done over the night. Actually, he didn't want to think about that...ever. "What are we doing today?" Cecelia asked as she looked towards Glenn, only wincing slightly as she turned her neck to him.

"First you and Rin are going back to the infirmary, then we got free periods to practice for the tournament" Glenn stated as the blonde and brunette sighed in defeat at the wolf boys words. Beside him, Houki was smiling lightly as she finally thought of something to get ahead of the other girls, she would only need Glenn alone for a bit.

A little while later, Glenn was standing with his IS equipped watching Ichika and Charles plan some moves for the tournament. "I still need a damn partner" Glenn mumbled as he turned his wolfish head towards the sky.

"I could do that for you" A voice spoke up as Glenn turned slightly to see Tatenashi smiling down at him from the higher seats in the arena. "Care to go on?" he asked, blushing light under his helmet as he remembered last night.

"I actually don't have a partner for the second year tournament, and since you don't have one either, I asked if we could partner up and compete in both" Tatenashi said with a grin as Glenn stared at her in surprise.

"How does that even work?" he asked as Tatenashi giggled behind her fan. "I'm the student council president, since that means I'm the strongest IS user in the academy most of the seconds years are trying to either beat me or be my partner for an easy win, I went to the headmistress and asked for you to be my partner so I didn't have someone who was lazy" she explained as Glenn sighed.

"Of course you did" he muttered as the bluenette smiled at him. "Now let's go to arena six, I have it booked for just me and you, I want to see how you hold up against this sweet innocent girl" she giggled as Glenn scuffed.

"Sweet and innocent, you should consider being an actress" Glenn said as Tatenashi pouted at his words. "Let's go already, I don't need these girls following me again" he added as he noticed a few class mates staring at him.

And that one second year glaring at him from across the arena. What did he ever do to her.

Oh yeah, he threatened to shot her with his machine gun when he had that hangover. Maybe he shouldn't have done that...oh well no point trying to change it now.

Arriving at the arena, Glenn blinked behind his helmet as he noticed Tatenashi in her IS suit, a blush growing across his face as he took notice of her assets...and the fact she wasn't wearing a bar either. "Fufufu, you thinking naughty thought about this senpai" Tatenashi giggled as Glenn shook his head.

"I blame hormones" Glenn grumbled as the girl giggled at him. A second later she was standing in her pale blue IS, wielding a large white spear that seemed to have holes decorating the edges of the tip.

"I guess I should say this will be righteous female fury for thinking perverted thought about me, but you too cute when you blush, so I'm going to beat you just to see that blush" Tatenashi said sweetly as Glenn paled behind his helmet.

He may be a gun manic wolf in armour...but even he knows when he's going to lose...and lose he will.

"Bugger"

"My legs won't move" Glenn cried as he was dragged back to the room by Tatenashi, the girl skipping along like nothing was wrong. "It wasn't that bad" Tatenashi said as Glenn groaned again. "Tell that to my legs" Glenn countered as the girl pulled him towards their door.

"What me to cook for us?" Tatenashi asked as she pulled the blonde onto her bed, being the closest to the door, Glenn really didn't care at this point. "That would be lovely, now get me a bottle of cider and I'm set" Glenn chuckled as Tatenashi poked her tongue out at him.

"We never did talk about last night" Glenn spoke up, Tatenashi freezing as she started to prepare some dinner for them. "I guess we didn't" Tatenashi replied as she started cooking again. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked as Glenn blinked.

"I just have no idea what to do, which to be honest isn't that shocking" Glenn said as he looked towards the ceiling. "Well what do you want to do, tell me" Tatenashi asked as she placed the chilly she was making on the stove to simmer.

"I don't know, ask you out, kiss you, run and hide, jump off a cliff, tap dance on miss Orimura's desk" Glenn listed as Tatenashi blushed light at the first two. "You certainly aren't a shy one" Tatenashi teased as she sat down beside the blonde, her hand stroking the soft blonde locks of golden hair.

"Oh believe me, I have no idea what to do, if I had the slightest clue I would probably be hiding in the bathroom right now" Glenn said as Tatenashi giggled. "I can't have that, I wouldn't be able to do this" she whispered leaning down to press her lisp to Glenn's.

Only to stop as someone knocked against the door. "I think this is going to be a usual thing" Tatenashi grumbled as she moved to open the door. "Is Glenn in?" Houki's' voice asked as Glenn turned to see the samurai girl glaring at Tatenashi for some reason.

"He is, but he's kind of unable to walk right now" Tatenashi replied sweetly as Glenn sweat dropped. "You're the one to cause it" he muttered as Tatenashi stuck her tongue out at him again. "What do you need crazy" Glenn asked as Houki frowned at the name.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately" she replied, Glenn noticing a light blush going across her cheeks as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fufufu, cheating on me already Glenn, how bold of you" Tatenashi teased as Glenn scowled at her.

"You know what, I need that drink sooner than I thought" Glenn grumbled before turning back towards Houki. "Just say what ya need to, I'm can't move and Tatenashi's going to find out eventually anyway" Glenn said as the bluenette nodded in agreement.

"O-okay...ugh, I just..." she sudden tongue tied attitude made Glenn blink, why? Because for once in her life Houki was acting like a cute flustered cute school girl. "You need to speak up~~" Tatenashi sang as Houki glared at her.

"I-if I win the tournament next week, you'll go out with me!" she yelled, Glen and Tatenashi blinking in surprise at her words. Houki didn't even wait for a response as she left, leaving Glenn and Tatenashi in the room as they stared at the door in confusion.

"The fuck just happened?" Glenn questioned as Tatenashi looked towards him in confusion. "So its the harem route is it, well I'm not one for sharing but if I must" Tatenashi said making Glenn even more confused.

"What!" he questioned in panic as Tatenashi was off in her own rant as she went to cook the rice for dinner.

The next morning, Glenn was walking into the classroom, Tatenashi refused to explain to him what she was ranting about, saying something about he didn't know yet and he better not hurt Houki's heart...if she even had one.

"What do you mean there's a date..." Cecelia's yelled was cut off as three girls clamped their hands on her mouth, Glenn raising an eyebrow as everyone I class gave him odd stares. "What the hell" Glenn mumbled as Ichika and Charles walked in behind him.

"What's up with you two?" he asked as Charles and Ichika looked away from him, Charles running to his desk and Ichika blushed lightly. "What's gotten into everyone?" he asked in annoyance as he stood in the door way of the classroom.

"Probably stress form the upcoming tournament, and the apparent new prize that is up for grabs" someone spoke up behind the blonde as he nodded. "What prize?" he asked turning around to see a smirking Chifuyu standing there.

"Nothing you need to worry about Glenn, and no tap dancing on my desk" she said as she walked past him, his mouth hanging open at her words. "Does that blue haired witch not keep anything secret?" Glenn grumbled as he sat down ranting about stupid girls and their gossip.

"Nope~~" a voice rang from outside the door as Glenn let his head hit the table with a dull painful thud. "Why can't the tournament come sooner?" Glenn grumbled as the class started, Glenn still laying on the desk as he muttered words of pain and despair.

He would make a great Goth right now.

One week later...

"Did anyone else here that?" Glenn asked as he, Charles, and Ichika stood in the changing rooms getting ready for the tournament that was today. "What do you mean?" Charles as as he gave the blonde boy a confused look.

"I'm going crazy, and it's Tatenashi's fault" Glenn grumbled to himself as the screen for the first match appeared.

And the first match was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AND NEXT TIME ON MIGHT MORTHEN POWER...wait, wrong show...sorry.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	8. Chapter 8

AND PREVIOUSLY ON MIGHTY MORPHING POWER...I DID IT AGAIN!

AHEM...LAST TIME ON SUPER SENTAI...FUCK!

YOU KNOW WHAT, i GIVE UP, SOMEONE ELSE CAN ANNOUNCE THIS SHOW!

"That was unexpected" Glenn muttered as he, Ichika, and Charles watched the random guy in a suit march out of the room in a huff. "Yeah, let's just see who we are fighting" Ichika mumbled a she turned back to the screen to see if the fight schedule was put up yet.

"Expedition match?" Ichika wondered as the other two males turned their attention to the screen. "Show casing the first three males to ever pilot an IS, the opening match for this tournament will be a three on three for the males vs. Laura Bodewig, Houki Shinonono, and Honne Nohotoke" the new announcer stated as the boys blinked.

"I didn't even know we have a Honne in our class" Glenn mumbled as the other two nodded. "Isn't she the sleepy one in the larger than average uniform?" Charles asked as other two blinked in surprise. "Does she even have an IS to use?" Glenn asked as Charles pointed towards the screen that showed the arena to them.

"She using the Revive version one, Houki's using the Uchigane, and Laura...is using her own IS" Charles explained as Ichika and Glenn nodded. "This'll be a strange fight, I know you both practiced some combos against Laura, I guess I can support when needed if you start using them, no need to change them on my account" Glenn spoke as the other two looked relived.

"Thanks Glenn, just focus on Houki and Honne at the start, switch when Charles rushes in and just take Honne out first" Ichika said as the blonde nodded before glancing down at his gauntlet. "I have a feeling this was Tatenashi's idea" he mumbled.

On the other side of the area, said bluenette sneezed. "Glenn talking about me, oh, that boys goign to get it later" she giggled, some of the other second years giving her odd looks as she started talking to herself.

Why was she the student council president again?

Oh that's right, she could kick all their asses without trying.

Inside the west wing hanger, Glenn nodded to Charles and Ichika as they each equipped there IS's. "This'll be an interesting first match, Laura's not going to hold back after what she did to Cecelia and Rin" Glenn said as he turned his metal wolf head towards the other two.

"It's time for her to face the pack right wolfy" Ichika joked as Charles chuckled lightly at the comment. Glenn only shook his head as his clawed hand gripped the barrel of his machine gun. "I wasn't lying about her facing the pack, she's going to get what's coming to her" Glenn said s the other could have sworn they saw his eyes flicker with a bright pale blue glow.

"Let's get this show on the road" Glenn said as the hanger door opened. Soon all three of them were marching towards the middle of the arena, Charles holding two sub machines guns at his side as Ichika pulled his blade out, the steal sword folding in half as the energy blade extended.

Glenn was in the middle of the two, holding his machinegun n his claw hand as his IS stood a whole head above the other two. It made for quite the intimidating sight as the three males stopped opposite Honne, Houki, and Laura. The German silverette not looking too pleased to see the three.

"This match will begin in ten seconds, be ready" the announcers voice boomed as virtual counter appeared in each fighters face. As the counter went down, Glenn lifted his machinegun slight, the metal bars readjusting themselves as the box that feed it bullets extended forward.

The barrel twisted backwards, some metal plates extending from the ammo box as the long barrel shrunk down to about three quarters its normal size. As the counter hit zero, a grip hand flipped around in Glenn's claw hand, the large wolf lifting the new gun up and he cocked the grip down.

The bang of the large shell echoing around the arena as it hit the ground. As soon as the shell hit the ground, Ichika was already off, heading straight for Laura as he pulled his energy blade back. Charles flew in after him, her sub machine gun aimed as Houki tried to intercept the bluenette boy, only to be blindsided as Charles started to rain bullets down on her.

That left Glenn staring at Honne, the sleepy girl staring at him with wide eyes as she aimed her rifle at him. Glenn grinned wolfishly, his metal matching as he charged forward, staking across the ground as he moved from left to right to avoid the bullets Honne was shooting at him.

As he got closer, Honne tried to switch to her grenade launcher, Only to pause with a loud Eep as she came face to face with a large barrel of Glenn's new gun. "Shotgun...rain" Glenn spoke, pulling the trigger as a large buck shot fired into Honne's face.

The girl was unprepared for the new calibre bullet, her IS being throwing backwards as she landed on the ground as Glenn cocked his gun again, another shell clicking into place as he waited for the girl to get up. "Is that all you got Honne?" he taunted, actually wanting to see how the lazy girl did if she was picked for this match.

There wasn't a need to utterly destroy her, she didn't piss him off like Laura did. "Wolfy's so mean" she whined, standing back up as she aimed her grenade launcher towards the blue wolf. "Why is everyone calling me wolfy today?" Glenn grumbled as he jumped into the air, booster flaring to life as he avoided the backlash of the grenade.

Readjusting himself in the air, Glenn aimed his shoulder canon towards the lazy girl, the energy silo charging up as he adjusted the targeting. "WOLF SPIKE!" Glenn howled, three energy shots firing as Honne dove to dodge them.

One exploded against the ground, the backlash throwing Honne into the air as the other two crashed into her chest, reducing her shields to half as she landed roughly on the ground. As she tried to stand back up, Glenn was already standing over her, the tainted blue wolf like eyes staring down at her as she was face to face with Glenn's shotgun.

"Sorry, but I need to win" Glenn said somewhat kindly as he pulled the trigger, the point blank buck shot forcing the absolute barrier to ripple to life as her shields were reduced to zero. "I hope we don't have any hard feelings over this" Glenn said as he turned, leaping into the air as he took off towards the other fighters.

That left Honne on the ground, blushing as red a cherry as she watched him leave. "Fufufu, he's really funny" she giggled in a daze as some of the proctors for the match came to get her off the field.

Houki backed up, wincing as three shots from Charles's automatic shogun tarred into her shields. She tried to advance on him, only for the blonde Frenchmen to let his left gun shatter into particles, the particles almost instantly reforming into a large butcher knife that intercepted her Katana.

As she pushed down, thinking her strength would over whelm the blonde, she was blindsided by the powerful buck sot of Glenn's shotgun. "One for the money" Glenn said as he fired again, Houki stumbling backwards as he shield were reduced by a large chunk.

"Two for the show" Glenn continued as he fired again. "Three to get ready" Charles added as his own shotgun fired, making Houki fall to one knee as her shields were reduced to less than a quarter. "And off we go" they both finished, two shotgun shots hitting the pony tailed girl in the chest as she was throw onto her perfectly plump ass, her shields hitting zero as her IS powered down.

"Ichika needs us" Charles said, leaping into the air as she saw Ichika and Laura battling it out with energy blades. Glenn nodded, sending a quick glance towards the irritated Houki as he turned to make his way towards the last fighter.

He would have stayed just to see that cute annoyed expression, but he had work to do...oh primus Tatenashi was getting to him!

On the other side of the arena, Tatenashi sneezed again. "What is he thinking about this time?" she mumbled as she rubbed her nose. That boy was going to give her a cold if this kept up.

Back with the fight, Ichika was frozen by Laura's active inertia canceller, a device Glenn thought was utterly impossible to create. And yet the Germans did it anyway. As he flew in, he noticed Ichika smirk as the silverette wondered what was going to happen.

"I'm not your only opponent " Ichika said as Charles flew in behind the distracted girl, firing a multitude of bullets from his sub machine guns. Laura was forced to abandon the point blank shot at Ichika from her canon, turning to face Charles as she diploid her energy wires.

As they attempted to ensnare the blonde Frenchmen, Glenn armed his rockets from above as Ichika flew in. Before the silverette could think of what happened, Ichika cut the wires, pulling Charles out of the way as Glenn grinned down at the annoyed Laura.

"HOWLING MISSILE!" Glenn howled, missiles and energy silos erupting form his IS, each curving towards the stunned Laura as she tried to use the AIC to stop them all. While some were stopped, the missiles coming at her form the side and back weren't as they exploded against her, her shields dropping slightly as she was tossed across the arena.

"Don't let up!" Glenn yelled, diving towards Laura as his wings glowed with nitrogen powered energy. "HYPER WING!" he howled, Laura only just getting her hand up as she stopped him dead in the air.

Glenn blinked in shock, watching as her shoulder canon was already primed and ready as she aimed it towards his helmet. "Bugger" he commented as he was hit point blank by the large calibre shot. His body being thrown across the arena as he crashed into the far wall.

"You okay Glenn" Ichika asked as Glenn shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, that silo did a number on my shields, and my headache" Glenn replied as he pushed himself to his feet, already flying back towards the fight as Laura stopped Charles bullets before deploying her wires to attack Ichika.

Pumping his shotgun, Glenn pushed his feet downwards, the clawed feet skidding against the ground as he aimed the close quarter's gun towards the silverette. With her AIC bus and her wires attacking Ichika, she didn't have anything to stop the powerful buck shot.

"Head shot!" Glenn called out, watching as Laura was tossed across the arena, her shield suffering from Glenn's gun. As he back skidded across the ground, Charles charged forward, sliding from side to side as he unleashed a barrage of bullets from his sub machines guns.

Only to be stopped as Laura raised her hand, halting the oncoming bullets as she aimed her canon towards the oncoming blonde Frenchmen. As Charles got into range, Laura fired, expecting the watch the orange Is user to be tossed aside by the large calibre silo.

Only for Charles to dodge, vanishing in a blur as he all but appeared a few meter aay form the stunned silverette. "Hay, watch it!" Glenn and Ichika yelled, having to avoid being hit by the silo as Charles moved towards Laura.

"Ignition burst, your data says you don't know that move!" Laura yelled as her energy daggers clashed with Charles's butcher knife. "That's because I just learned it in this match" Charles said with a smile as Laura was surprised at the news of how fast Charles could learn something so complex.

Before the German could think, Glenn and Ichika had attacked her from either side, Glenn's red claw glowing with cold nitrogen as Ichika's blade hummed with energy. Pushing Charles away, Laura brought both her wrist dagger up, blocking the two energy weapons as she glared at both wolf and sword user.

Growling slightly, Glenn pushed harder against Laura, his eyes flashing for a second as his claw tried to freeze the young women's energy daggers. Laura could already see Charles coming back to attack, her as she twisted towards Glenn, dragging Ichika with her dagger as her spun her canon to smash the wolf in the face.

Glenn stumbled backwards, his vision burring form the huge hit from the side of the canon. But before he could think, ichika was thrown into him, both males being tossed across the arena as she landed in a heap. "Okay, that hurt" Glenn mumbled as he pushed Ichika off of him.

"Come on, Charles needs us right now" Ichika said, as he lunged to his feet, vanishing in an ignition bust towards Laura as he pulled his energy blade back. "Oh fuck it" Glenn grumbled as he flew off himself, his wings glowing as he went into a hyper wing to catch up to Ichika.

As they got closer, Laura's froze Charles, the Frenchmen smiling at the silverette as Glenn primed his shoulder canon. "WOLF SPIKE!" he roared, three silos of energy missiles rocking form the canon towards Laura's back.

The German reacted as fast as she could when she heard the roar, kicking the immobile Charles away as she spun, her hand coming up and freezing the energy missiles in place, making them explode outside her AIC shield.

As the dust in front of her cleared, she went wide eyed as Ichika's blade cut into her shield, draining her energy as she stumbled backwards. Charles came in after the bluenette, particles forming under his left wrist that made Laura go wide eyed.

"Shield pierce!" she yelled in disbelief as Charles rammed the solid steal spike into Laura's gut, the German gasping as the air left her lungs as she was thrown across the arena from the powerful hit. Before she could think, Glenn was hovering a few feet away with his shotgun aimed towards her.

"I hope you don't mind me introducing you to my boom stick" Glenn said with a cheeky smile as he pulled the trigger, Laura being thrown into the arena wall as her shield hit red. Pumping his shotgun again, Glenn made to follow Charles into close range to finish the shot girl off, only to pause as her IS started to spark with silver bolts.

"What the hell!" Glenn yelled as he backed off, watching with Ichika and Charles as Laura started to scream, her Is melting into a large dull purple goo that started to reform around her. As the silverette was quite frankly, swallowed by the blackish goo, it reformed, taking the rough shape of a person wilding a long Katana blade in IS armour.

"Chif-Chifuyu" Ichika stuttered as he looked at what could be described as a crude version of his sister standing before him. "No, that a fake, it's nothing like her" Ichika yelled, charging forward before either blonde beside him could voice otherwise.

As he blade swung, the copy of Chifuyu reacted, her blade swinging up to meet Ichika, redirecting his to the side as the blackish blade sliced through his shields, reducing it to nothing as he was tossed backwards. His IS shattered, reforming into his arm guard as he tumbled across the ground, his left arm bleeding heavily.

"Ichika!" both Glenn and Charles yelled, rushing to his side as the wounded boy stared at the copy of his sister in shock. "|That was, that was Chifuyu's move" he muttered as Glenn stepped in front of him, keeping his shotgun trained on the still goo IS while Charles helped Ichika stand.

"We got to get out of here, this thing is unpredictable and dangerous" Glenn said, staring at the copy as his eyes flash again. "No" Ichika spoke, making the wolf turn to him in surprise as he stood, holding his bleeding arm as he stared at the still thing in front of him.

"This is my fight" Ichika said, Glenn looking to Charles for help on the matter while Charles just smiled. "Then you going to need something to fight with" Charles said as his own IS vanished, reforming into his necklace as he dropped beside Ichika.

"Here" he said, handing the bluenette a small cable that was connected to the necklace. "What?" Ichika questioned as he looked between the cable and Charles. "It's an energy transfer, if allowed by both pilots, I can give you what's left of my IS's energy" Charles explained kindly as Ichika stared at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she accepted the cable form the Frenchman. "Yes, now go beat that copy" Charles reassured him as Ichika pulled it in, energy transferring from Charles to Ichika before he unplugged it.

"Orimura, what are you doing!" Chifuyu's voice spoke up to the three pilots. "I'm going to defeat that thing Chifuyu" Ichika answered, standing up as his arm guard started to glow dimly. "Not this time, the teachers have this situation handled, we don't need you" Chifuyu countered as Ichika only smiled.

"This is my fight Chifuyu, I can't back away from this" he replied the gauntlet of his IS forming as well as his energy blade. Chifuyu only cut the call with a scuff of annoyance as Ichika slipped into a stance, his breathing slow as he stared at the copy of his sister.

"Glenn, order the teachers to back up and keep watch" Chifuyu spoke over Glenn call as the golden blonde blinked in surprise. "Alright miss Orimura" Glenn replied as the older women glared at him. "Call me Chifuyu if you know what's good for you" she said as Glenn looked at the call screen in confusion, only for her to cut the call as he was completely lost.

"Was she blushing?" he thought as he shook his head. "I'll think of it later" he added as he turned towards the teachers that were surrounding the copy of Chifuyu. "OI, back up, keep watch over what happens but only interfere if anything go wrong" Glenn yelled to them, the teachers looking at him inc confusion as Ichika walked towards the copy, his blade trained on it as it turned its head towards him.

As he calmed his breathing again, Ichika glared at the fake of his sister, his blade extending slightly as he readied to do what need to be done. Everyone watched as the fake slowly raised its blade up, falling into a stance similar to Ichika's as both of them squared off against each other.

And then they moved, both lunging towards as Ichika was already swinging his blade as the fake tried to lifts its own. Before it could, Ichika's cut a clean line down its chest, separating the goo as Laura's unconscious form gently slide out of it.

As Ichika caught the silverette, Glenn and Charles noticed his slightly far off look as the goo IS fell backwards, its form falling apart as the teachers moved into help Laura. "That was pretty anti-climatic" Glenn mumbled as Charles gave him a strange look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, let's just get those two to the infirmary" Glen said as Charles nodded before rushing to help the bluenette with Laura. Glenn stayed back for a second, staring at the goo that was Laura's IS in thought.

"That couldn't have been legal to program into an IS" Glenn stated as he crossed his arms. Standing a few feet away, Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at the wolfs words as they both spoke inside her office. "Your right, the VT system isn't legal, but we won't' have to worry about that Laura's going to be a different person from now on" Chifuyu said as Glenn nodded slightly.

"How did that program get in anyway, it should have been picked up when the IS was in maintenance" Glenn asked as Chifuyu sighed. "The actual program was spread out between different lines of code, none of our teachers would have found it unless they were looking for it" Chifuyu explained as Glenn nodded to her words.

"Is that all you need Glenn?" she asked as Glenn shook his head before answering. "I'm actually here to ask about the boys bathhouse, is it open on weekends and can I bring a drink?" Glenn asked as the older women raised an eyebrow at his words.

"The boys don't have a bathhouse yet, right now we just have a slot for your time to use the pools, and no drinks" she explained as the blonde sighed. "And you were meant to get me some when they came in" she added as Glenn blinked.

"I'll get it after my bath, it's been a long day" Glenn sighed as he turned to leave, not noticing the slight lowering of Chifuyu's eyes as she stared at his ass.

Sexual frustration, I tell ya, it gets the bets of us.

Arriving at the changing rooms, Glenn slipped on his swimming shorts as be put the rest of his clothes into the locker. Hearing some voices, Glenn blinked in surprise as he saw the foggy outlines of Charles and Ichika.

"Oh you guys are here already" Glenn said as he slipped into the pool, hearing to yelps of surprise he turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "Okay...a few things I need to ask" Glenn said as he sat at the edge, looking between both Charles and Ichika as the other two looked back at him, his fellow blonde not meeting his eye.

"One why are you both naked and sitting right behind each other, and two, how long have you been a girl Charles?" Glenn asked with narrowed eyes as the Frenchmen, no women looked away. "You know what, I don't need to know the answer yet, let's just enjoy the pool, cause right now I really want to relax after finding out that I was forced to move into a room with Tatenashi Sarashiki because of a cross dressing French girl!" Glenn snapped in annoyance as Charles or whatever she was called looked away.

"So-Sorry" she stuttered turning away from both males as Glenn sighed. "Don't worry about it, and I still don't know why your both naked, why would you" Glenn questioned as Ichika looked sheepish while Charles blushed bright red.

"Wait...are you two..." he left the question in the air as both Ichika and Charles blushed cherry red at his words. "I can come back later you know..." he added slightly backing away as Charles dove into the water to hide from him.

"I'll see you both tomorrow" Glenn mumbled as he left, feeling bloody awkward at what he had walked in on. Maybe that's why those two were avoiding each other that one morning.

"Hi I'm Charlotte Dunois it's nice to meet you, again" the blonde girl at the front said with a smile as she bowed to the class. "So he was a girl this whole time?" one of the classmates wondered as Charles smiled awkwardly at them.

"Does that mean the other two are actual girls as well?" another questioned as everyone turned towards the tow males. Glenn only let his head hit the table with an audible thud as the class started to whisper again.

"Wait didn't the boys have the pool last night?" another spoke as Glenn once again hit his head on the table. This morning was going to shits too fast! "Glenn! Ichika!" a voice yelled as the blonde turned to see an angry Rin breaking down the wall, glaring at him as he and the bluenette freaked freaked.

"Rin!" Ichika yelped as he jumped from his seat, backing up as Glenn chose to hide under his table form the young women's anger. a solid plan, these tables were built to survive anything. The sound of gasps made Glen peek over the edge as Rin was trapped by Laura's AIC, and Ichika was now kissing the silverette much to his shock.

"How did I miss this?" Glenn asked as Laura backed away form Ichika. "You, you'll be my wife!" she yelled as the class gapped at her words. "What?" Ichika questioned as he turned to anyone for help. His eyes landed on Charles, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"To think you would kiss a girl in front of me" she questioned as Glenn noticed the tick mark above her head and decided it was best to return to under the table. "Don't think you're getting away from this Ventura, I know you went to the bathhouse last night!" Rin yelled from her frozen position.

Glenn only paled with he heard the click of a rifle form behind him. Turning slightly, Glenn paled further as he was face to barrel with Cecelia's sniper. "Fufufu, I didn't think you would be so bad, I'm going to have to punish you for this" she giggled as Glenn tired to hide under the table.

"Save me cone" he cried, holding an orange traffic cone in front of him as Cecelia's pulled the trigger.

"My cone!" Glenn yelled as his cone of safety was destroyed by the British girl.

**hay guy's and possible girls, its stuckshocker777 here and I would just like to tell you all about the book I official published on the amazon kindle, for everyone that has enjoyed my stories so far, I would love for all of you to give it a go and see what you think, and I made sure to check for spelling errors and grammar mistake, even had four different people proof read it. so the link below is to the book on amazon and if you enjoy it, please tell your friends, family, even your cat, if you have a cat, if not , buy a cat and then tell them about it nyan! **

**www . amazon . /Realm-Walkers-The-Doom-Gate-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1400330486&sr=8-1&keywords=realm+walkers+the+doom+gate**

**hope ya'll continue to enjoy my stores, any thing you want an explanation about please review and I will get back to you nya! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Primus damn it, who wakes up this early in the morning" Glenn grumbled from his bed. Last night he had been moved back into the male dorm room, Tatenashi taking her time to make sure he was visit her room from time to time.

So far, Glenn would not be going back if he wanted to spare what was left of his sanity form the girl. "Laura!" Ichika's voice yelled as Glenn tried to cover his ears with his billow. The sound of someone crashing into the bed made Glenn open his eyes as he scowled at the bed beside him.

Only to blink as Laura had Ichika in a arm bar, and she was naked...what was wrong with the girls in this place? "If you are looking for time along, leave a bloody sock on the door handle" Glenn deep panned as he turned away to get some sleep.

"This isn't like that!" Ichika yelled as Laura gave the irritated blade a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked as Glenn could only sigh in annoyance. "I'm not answering that" Glenn grumbled and before he could get some sleep, it was a day off for primus sake, a knock echoed form the door.

"If that is you Tatenashi go away I'm trying to sleep!" Glenn snapped from his bed. "It-Its Houki!" the voice called form the door as Glenn groaned, what did the crazy girl want now? "Ichika handle it" Glenn grumbled.

"Wait, don't come in!" Ichika yelled as the door was opened, reviling Ichika stuck in Laura's arm bar to Houki. "How-How indecent!" she yelled as Ichika was subjected to a whack on the head by the impossibly hardened wooden sword of doom.

"Can you people have your trouble outside!" Glenn grumbled as he tried to hide further under the covers. "Hay Glenn wake up!" another voice yelled as the blonde groaned. "ugh, I hate my life" Glenn whispered as he sat up, looking to see Rin and Houki staring at him as Ichika was on the floor in pain, and Laura was...sitting on the bed completely naked.

"I don't have the patience for this" Glenn said as he turned away and returned to under the covers. If he tried hard enough he could get to wonderland and away from these people. "Get up you lazy butt, we have shopping to do today!" Rin said cheerily as she kicked the blonde out of his bed.

"Damn it, why me!" Glenn groaned on the floor as Rin stared down at him smugly. "Come on, you can't sleep today away" she said as Glenn stayed where he was. "The floor is oddly comfortable, I think I'll sleep here" Glenn replied as the pony tailed girl glared down at him.

"Aren't you even curious about what were buying, I mean wouldn't you want to help me pick out my swim suit for the beach trip?" she asked as Glenn tried to ignore her. "What do you mean you, Glenn's helping me, he-he agreed to take me last night" Houki stuttered as Glenn blinked in confusion.

"When did that..." and the drunken memory of what happened last night went through his head. Somehow the wolf had convinced Houki to sit on his lap last night while he and Ichika were drinking, Chifuyu having stolen a few of his drinks before he could stop her...so he didn't have as much as he wanted.

Somehow the night spiralled to the point Glenn and Ichika were singing in the canteen, the girls listening while sending Houki annoyed glares while said girl just continued to blush as Glenn refused to let her go.

"Now...wasn't there something I promised you a few days ago?" Glenn slurred as he looked to the blushing girl on his lap. "Ye-yes, you agreed to go out with me if I won the tournament" Houki stuttered as Glenn cocked his head to the side.

"Well...that was a bust wasn't it, but what the hell lets go tomorrow" Glenn said before his head landed in her breast, Houki yelping in surprise while the blonde had fallen asleep.

And coming back to now, Glenn could only blink in confusion. "How the hell did I get back to this room then, or changed into my shorts?" Glenn questioned as Houki bushed while not looking at him. "But I guess I did say I would take you shopping or something like that" Glenn sighed as he slowly stood up, Rin glaring at him as he stretched his back out.

"Would you stop looking at me like that" Glenn asked in annoyance as he grabbed his bathroom stuff, and white T-shirt and jeans along with his assortment of belts and his short sleeved white jacket.

"No, you're a baka" Rin said as Glenn side while making his way to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah, I'll take any punishment my mistress sees fit after I've had a shower" Glenn said as he closed the door, not seeing the blush Rin had as he called her that.

"What did he call you?" Houki asked with a twitch appear above her left eye as Rin looked at her smugly before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Glenn emerged form the bathroom, dressed in his casual clothes and drawing his hair on a towel. He blinked as he noticed Houki had left, Ichika was sitting on his bed, and Charlotte was looking annoyed at him.

"What's going on here?" he asked as both of them looked towards him. "Nothing" Charlotte huffed as she walked out of the room, leaving a confused Ichika behind. "What did you do?" Glenn asked as Ichika shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know, I said we should go shopping for swimsuits and she got mad" Ichika explained as Glenn blinked. "You're an idiot" Glen stated as he walked out of the room, leaving Ichika even more confused.

Catching up to Charlotte, Glenn matched her step as the blonde girl still looked annoyed and a little bit upset as well. "Ichika didn't get the hint huh" Glenn said casually as Charlotte jumped in surprise. "Oh, it's just you" she muttered as Glenn raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Glenn shook his head. "You're looking to get a date out of Ichika, and he can't take a hint that you're interested" Glenn said simply as Charlotte stopped to look at him in surprise.

She giggled lightly into her hand as Glenn looked back at her in confusion. "I thought you were meant to be bad with things that involve girls and feelings" she giggled as Glenn sighed softly. "I may be bad at handling them, but I can see what's right in front of me, so don't be too upset with Ichika, just go shopping enjoy yourself" Glenn said as he left for the canteen, leaving Charlotte in the hallway with a soft smile on her face.

Making his way to an empty table, Glenn sat eating a light breakfast until Houki appeared. A cough made him look up, long blonde hair evaded his vision as someone stood in front of his table. He blinked as he saw Cecelia standing there in a white summer dress with a short blue jacket.

"Oh, are you planning on leaving the academy as well Glen?" she asked with a smile as she sat down, Glenn raising an eyebrow as he swallowed his last bite of breakfast. "Maybe we can go together" she added giving the blonde wolf a beaming smile as Glenn sighed.

"Ugh...I can't I'm actually going out with Houki today" Glenn said quietly as Cecelia froze at his words. "I...I see" she muttered sounded both hurt and angry at the same time. "I promise last night I would, maybe we can try another time, how about some time on the beach trip?" Glenn asked as he hopped to keep the female in front of him from shooting him again.

It hurt like hell last time!

"Oh-ho, so bold of you to ask me on a date Glenn, I accept" Cecelia said as Glenn blinked. "Wait...I didn't..." he didn't get to say anything as the blonde was already leaving, a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

"What did I do now?" Glenn sighed as he leant back in his chair. "You're an idiot, that's what" Another voice spoke as someone dropped their arms over his shoulders and rested their chin on his right shoulder.

"And how do you figure that Rin?" Glenn said as the pony tailed girl giggled lightly. "Because you say the greatest things without meaning to, now I believe you have a date with Houk9, and then Cecelia, so now you owe me one" Rin said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh...and how does that happen, I believe I was keeping to a promise with Houki and Cecelia got the wrong impression form my words" Glenn said as he glanced at the pony tailed girl. "Well...I could tell you how it happened, but I just going to order you're as your mistress to go out with me, a nice meal at a restaurant will do, and if you try to get out of it I will kick your ass, got it" Rin said as Glenn paled, she may be little but she has one hell of a kick.

"Good boy" Rin said patting his cheek playfully as she laughed at him. Glenn only growled under his breath as he sat waiting for Houki while talking to Rin. After a few minutes the girl had finally walked into the canteen, and Glenn had to stop himself form staring at what she was wearing.

Thigh length black stockings adored her shapely legs, a red pleated skirt that stopped about a inch before the stockings and tied with a long red bow. A black jacket with the selves rolled up and a white blouse underneath and to finish it off was a red bracelet in her left wrist that was currently playing with one of her pony tails as she nervously shifted under Glenn gaze.

"Don't just stare you baka" Rin scolded, elbowing the blonde in the side as Glenn regained his senses. "Ugh...you look really cute Houki" Glenn muttered as a hint of red dusted the samurai girl's cheeks.

"Th-thank you, shall we go then" Houki stuttered as Glenn slipped out of the booth and made his way over to her. As they left to get the train to the city, Rin sat in the canteen smiling as she watched them leave.

"Now to ruin that date" she giggled to herself not realising that a certain blonde British girl was thinking the same thing.

Arriving into town, Glenn took notice of a few people whispering, some pointing towards the two of them, and sending glances towards his rather vicious looking clawed hand. "Who ever thought a clawed wolf gauntlet would be a great idea for me to use was solely mistaken" Glenn grumbled to himself.

"Where do you want to go first?" Houki asked as Glenn glanced to his side. The girl was shifting on her feet, not really looking at him as he sighed. "Let's dander around the shops first" he suggested, taking the girls hand as he pulled her along.

Houki blushed as she let herself be dragged through the street, Glenn leading her towards a few of the stores as she solely stared at their hands. Glenn paused in mid step as he noticed a store to his right, Houki raising an eyebrow as she finally came out of her fantasy.

"What's wrong Glenn?" she asked not seeing what Glenn was looking at. Glenn scowled as he turned towards the store window. "Those assholes" Glenn growled as he looked at the items inside the window.

"What's wrong Glenn?" Houki asked again as she tried to find what was upsetting the blonde. "They could have told me harpie cards came down in price, I've been meaning to build that deck for a year now!" Glenn growled as he marched into the store, leaving a confused Houki behind.

"He-he got that angry over cards!" She yelled, only to blush as she noticed a few of the people in the crowd staring at her. Trying to hide into her jacket, Houki followed Glenn into the card shop, blushing deeply over the embarrassment of it all.

Inside, Houki could see Glenn buying separate cards for himself as she walked up behind him. Glancing down at the dull yellow lined card, Houki scowled as she looked at the barely dressed winged girls on the card.

"You're a pervert" Houki stated with a huff as Glenn blinked. "What?" he asked accepting the cards form the cashier as he slipped them into his card holder to be sorted out later. "I called you a pervert, you're buying these, stupid cards with those pictures on them!" Houki snapped as Glenn blinked owlishly at her.

"I don't see the problem, Harpies' are a current tier one deck in the league" Glenn said oblivious as to what Houki was really angry about. "That-that not what I meant!" she screamed as Glenn looked ever more lost.

"Your going to have to take this argument with your girlfriend outside" the cashier stated as both teens blushed. "And since you bough those cards, there's a nice maid cafe just down the street, great for a day like this" he said in amusement as the two blushed harder.

"Ugh...thanks man" Glenn muttered, as he dragged an equally blushing Houki out of the shop. "He-he didn't deny it...does-does he want me to..." Houki thought trailed off as Glenn turned a corner into an alleyway, avoiding the crowd as he released her hand.

"So...why don't we go cloths shopping?" Glenn asked as Houki could only nod, not trusting her voice right now. Shaking her head, the pony tailed girl followed Glenn, making their way to the closest clothing store to buy some swimming suits.

Not far away, two girls watched the two of them, Rin glaring at Houki while Cecelia slowly moved towards the store as well. "What are you two doing?" A voice spoke up, spooking the two as they jumped in surprise.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Rin whispered in surprise as she looked at the silverette. "I'm looking for my wife, have you seen him?" she asked as Rin looked at the German with a deep panned expression.

"No...I haven't seen Ichika, he was with Charlotte last time I saw him" Rin stated as Cecelia nodded. "Alright, but what are you two doing?" Laura asked as both girls glanced nervously at each other. "Just...looking out for Glenn, you know" Cecelia said dismissively.

"Isn't that him there, with Houki?" Laura said pointing towards the couple. Rin and Cecelia turned to see Glenn following Houki into a bathing suit store, one seeing the newest and best swimsuits for girls.

"That cheater, she's trying to seduce him!" Cecelia scowled as Rin and Laura stared at her in confusion. "Let's go give Glenn a surprise, and Laura I think Charlotte is dragging Ichika around for today, you might find him somewhere" Rin said before dashing off after Cecelia and into the store.

Laura could only shrug as she went off to find her wife...who told her to call Ichika that anyway?

Inside the store, Glenn found himself standing in front of the changing room, a pair of pale blue swimming short over his shoulder as he waited for Houki to come out. "How long does it take to try on a swim suit?" Glenn grumbled before hearing the curtain swish open.

A blush slowly crept across the boys face as he saw Houki in a two piece white bikini, her face burning with a blush as she waited for his response to her swim suit. "Does-does it look good?" she asked hesitantly as Glenn's mind went blank.

"Ugh...you-you look..." before the boy could tell her his thoughts on the stunning swimsuit, someone else stepped out of the changing room beside Houki's. At this point you can't blame his brain for attempting to re-boot itself.

Cause he was looking at both Cecelia and Houki, two very curvy and attractive girls in extremely tight fitting bikini's, Cecelia's being pale blue in colour, somehow matching his shorts. Said British girl was grinning slyly at the frozen blonde, a wink making certain his brain broke.

Blue screen.

Attempting re-boot.

And then Rin appeared in the next changing room, wearing a orange two piece as she smiled at him while bending forward.

Power off.

Yeah...Glenn can't handle this kind of situation...at least Tatenashi wasn't there at the time.

At the academy said bluenette sneezed. "Glenn's talking about me again" she snapped in the middle of class, getting some odd looks from both the teacher and her fellow girls. "He's going to get it when he gets back" she huffed in annoyance as the rest of the class slowly turned away form the slightly insane girl.

Back at the store, Glenn fell into a chair staring at all three girls and wondering if his nose was bleeding right now. "Wha-what are you doing here!" Houki yelled as the other girls smirked at her. "I'm not letting you get ahead of me" Cecelia said proudly as she crossed her arms under her chest, unknowingly or knowingly making her assets bounce in front of the current stunned blonde.

Motherboard fried, need replaced.

Yeah, he's not getting up anytime soon.

"I think we've broke him" Rin giggled as she looked at the frozen expression on Glenn's face. "Why are you here, this is m-my date" Houki said with a blush growing across her cheeks as she spoke. "We needed some swimsuits, Glenn and you just happened to be here" Cecelia said smugly as she walked down the small staircase and leaned over Glenn.

"And I don't think our little wolf minds" she said slyly as she patted the boys cheek, rousing him from his frozen state as he blinked in confusion. "So what do you think Glenn~~" she purred, backing away with a sway in her hips.

"Ugh..." before Glenn could answer Houki's annoyed face stared him down, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him expectantly. "He's not going to answer you, he agreed to go out with me, so butt out" she snapped as dragged Glenn out of the chair and threw hi9m into the changing rooms.

"You still need to try your on Glenn" she stated as Cecelia and Rin sat down to watch the show. Glenn grumbled from inside the changing rooms, why was he doing this again? "I don't even need to try these on, there just shorts" Glenn mumbled.

"We need to make sure they fit Glenn, come on give us a show!" Rin yelled form outside as Glenn let his face fall into his clawed hand, which in retrospect wasn't the greatest idea. "My face!" Glenn cried in pain.

A few minutes later, the changing rooms finally opened to revile Glenn in his pale blue shorts, looking both nervous and annoyed at having to do this. Rin gave off a wolf whistle as Glenn turned his head to keep her from seeing his blush.

How did this happen again?

"IT's nice I suppose, but I think you might look better in these" Cecelia spoke as she tossed a pair of Hawaiian shorts in his direction, along with a yellow flower pattered shirt and shades. "What am I model now?" Glenn asked in annoyance.

"For today, yes, if Houki's alright with that" Cecelia said as she turned to the blushing girl. "I-I suppose I can allow it" she stuttered as Glenn let his shoulders slump forward in defeat. "How does this happen to me?" Glenn mumbled as he went to change again, some other shoppers glancing towards the male as he left.

A few minutes later, Glenn came out looking ready to hit the beach as he stood staring at the gathered crowd of females behind his shades. "What the...?" Glenn questioned in disbelief. "What's going on?" Glenn asked as Houki, now dressed in her casual clothes again shrugged.

"They started to gather after you left" she explained in irritation as Glenn lowered his shades to look at her. Some of the women cheered as Glenn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Put on a show!" one of them yelled as the other started to yell for him to do other things.

"Come on take it off!" another yelled as his shirt was pulled away from him, leaving him with a bare chest in front of the group of women. "Ah!" Glenn yelped as he turned to avoid the staring. Whistles echoed form behind him as he turned, his face reddening as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh that shy look is so cute!" one of them yelled as his blush deepened. "Can we please get out of here!" Glenn yelled as he looked towards Houki for help. Only to see her staring at him without speaking.

"Come on, take it off, don't leave us hanging you tease!" Rin voices yelled as Glenn glared at her form across the crowd. "I blame you for this!" Glenn cursed as he tried to back away and hide in the changing rooms.

"I don't care! this is too much fun!" Rin yelled back as Glenn closed the curtain, hearing the women yell for him to come back as he sighed in relief. "Oh Glenn~~ I didn't think you would be so bold, its much too soon" a voice purred form behind him as he felt two, rather large, soft things press against his back.

"But if its you, I don't mind" she giggled as Glenn paled slightly. "Oh, Ce-Cecelia, wha-what do you mean?" Glenn stuttered as he tried to separate himself form the British girl. "Don't be so rude Glenn, you know what I mean, walking in here while I was changing" Cecelia giggled as Glenn's face reddened.

He could only image what she was wearing behind him.

But before the blonde could pursue her advantage, Glenn was ripped out of the changing rooms by a very angry Houki. "Let's go" she snapped, dragging Glenn towards the counter to buy what he was currently wearing.

He didn't even get to put his shirt back on while the women whistled and threw cats calls at him.

What was wrong with the world!

"I hate this place, I really do" Glenn commented as he and Houki sat in the maid cafe waiting for their drinks. It didn't help that the maids on hand right now had seen him during the clothing store, and would not stop making p[asses at him.

There was only so much a young nerd could take before he blue screened again. "You're not the only one" Houki grumbled as she glared at another maid shooting her date a wink. "Why did we have to choose this place?" she asked as Glenn looked up to her.

"Cause I was being followed through the street, we can leave if you want, there might be a stand selling ice cream or something for us" Glenn said as Houki blushed at what he was saying. "F-fine, but you're paying" Houki stuttered as Glenn raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's go" Glenn said, grabbing her hand and leaving some money on the table for the drinks they never got. At least they got out of the cafe. Making their way down the street, Glenn spotted an ice cream shop, and one flavour on the menu made him stop.

"My god" Glenn muttered in surprise as Houki glanced at him in confusion. "I didn't think it was real" he mumbled walking forward as Houki grew even more confused. "One sea salt ice cream" Glenn ordered as he was handed the pale blue popsicle.

"Sea salt?" Houki questioned as Glen nodded, the tip of the ice cream already being bitten away as Glenn enjoyed the taste. "Yeah, the salty and sweat, wanna try?" Glenn asked as he gestured towards his ice cream.

Houki was about to refuse when a rather intimate thought flash through her head. Nodding slowly, she accepted the ice cream, taking a small hit form the tip as she tasted the flavour. The mix of salt and sweat taste made her blink in confusion as Glenn pulled his ice cream back to finish eating it.

Another sea salt" Glenn ordered as Houki was too busy fantasying about something to order. "In-indirect" he heard her mumble as he stared at her in confusion. "I'm never going to get girls" Glenn mumbled as he started heading towards a park bench to relax.

Not far away, a certain pony tailed girl and her blonde companion watched the two, Rin scowling as she noticed what Houki had just pulled. "She smart" she grumbled as Cecelia smirked at an idea coming to her head.

Sitting themselves down, Glenn leaned back into the bench, licking his sea salt ice cream as he looked towards the orange and red sky. "I didn't think this much time went by" he commented as Houki sat beside him, staring down at the ice cream as she glanced towards the blonde every so often.

"We should do this again" his voice cut through her tho0ughs as she looked up to him in surprise. "Wha-you mean" she stuttered, trying to say something as Glenn gave her a side long smile. "I was fun today, even if it's not what most would call a date" Glenn said as he turned back towards the sky.

"I-I had a great time" Houki spoke up, getting the blonde wolfs attention as he glanced at her in confusion. "I know you didn't like me at first, I still don't know why you tritely agreed to this, but I'm happy that I got to spend this time with you" Houki confessed as Glenn stared at her with wide eyes.

"Houki...I...you already know I don't have any experience with this kind of thing, hell this is my first date, you a lot of fun to be with, even if you try and hit people on occasion" Glenn said as Houki glared lightly at him.

"But I would like to this again, I'm serious about that" Glenn added as Houki stared at him in surprise, a blush creeping across her face as she took in his words. As the sun started to set between the two, Houki started to lean forward, inching closer to Glenn as he stared at her in confusion.

Before she could get her prise, someone jumped in between them, breaking them apart as Glenn found someone sitting in his lap. "What a coincidence to see you here Glenn" Cecelia said as she wrapped her arms around the boys neck.

"Sure, coincidence" Glenn muttered quietly to himself, beside them Houki looked ready to cut the blonde British girl in tow for ruining her moment. A moment Glenn didn't even know they had. Growling under her breath, the pony tailed girl stood up, glaring at the blonde dup as she left to return to the academy.

Glenn could only watch her leave, feeling rather pissed at Cecelia. "That wasn't nice Cecelia" Glenn muttered the girl looking at him innocently as Glenn sighed in annoyance. "Not that your free, how about we go to a nice restaurant for dinner" Cecelia said, already dragging the helpless blonde away.

"Wait! my ice cream!" Glenn cried as the sea salt ice cream was left on the bench alone, a long drop let of the flavour treat falling to the ground like a tear of sadness.

How could anyone be so cruel to ice cream!

**hi everyone, its stuckshocker777 here nyan! I'm here to tell you that tomorrow June 15 my book Realm Walkers: the doom gate will be on sale on the amazon kindle market for £1 the sale will last until the 21th of June, cause that's how long I'm allowed to put in on sale for. for anyone that already bought my book, I hope you enjoyed it and told you cat, or cats! **

**as always here's a link! just remove the spaces!**

** www. amazon. / Realm-Walkers-Doom-Gate-Dickson-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1402746887&sr=8-2&keywords=realm+walkers **

**Have a great day because its summer! enjoy it! Nyan!**


	10. Chapter 10

Girlish screams erupted around the two males IS pilots as all of their female classmates rushed towards the beach. "It's like they never seen a beach before" Glenn mumbled as he placed his head phones over his ears, not staring any songs yet as he waited for Ichika to say anything.

Only to notice the boy smiling as he made his way on to the beach with a towel under his arm. "Was I just ignored?" Glenn questioned as he blinked in confusion. Sighing to himself, Glenn was about to make his way on to the beach himself, only to be stopped as someone coughed behind him.

"I hope I can get some assistance form you Glenn" the voice said As Glenn turned to see Cecelia standing behind with, an large umbrella over her shoulder and a pale blue towel under her arm, along with a basket of, something?

"Assistance?" Glenn questioned as the girl nodded. "Can you rub some lotion on to me?" Cecelia asked, fluttering her eyes as Glenn blushed at her words. "Thank you~~" she sang, already leaving to set up her stuff as Glenn was left there in confusion.

"I don't remember agree to this" Glenn grumbled as he made his way towards Cecelia' who was waiting for him as she laid on the towel, propped up on her elbow as she used her free hand to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Draw me like one of your fancy French girls~~" she called jokingly as Glenn blushed deeper. "Yes, let me just get my sketch pad" Glenn remarked sarcastically as Cecelia giggled at him. "Here" Cecelia said, handing him to sun tan lotion as Glenn shook his head.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked as Glenn looked up to see Rin standing over him and Cecelia. "Apparently I'm going to draw Cecelia in the nude" Glenn said with a shrug as Cecelia gapped at him. "Wha-what!" the British girl yelled as Glenn snickered at her.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in your Cecelia, mind if I get a copy, I'm sure the school news paper will love it" Rin giggled as she caught on to what Glenn was doing. "You so mean Glenn" Cecelia whined as she hid her blushing face in her arms.

"You started it, now where do you want to me put this?" Glenn asked as he rubbed the lotion into his hand, avoiding getting the stuff on his clawed hand. "I can think of a couple of places" he heard her mumbled until her untied the back of her bra, reviling her back to him.

"On my back please" she said, Glenn nodded as he ignored her other comment. These's girls were bloody weird anyway. Gently rubbing the lotion into her back, Glenn blushed as he heard her moaning as his hand caressed her spine.

"Oh~~right there" she mumbled as Glenn's blush deepened. "Fufufu, got some great hands there Glenn" Rin snickered as she watched the boy blushing harder and harder. "I hate you so much right now" Glenn growled.

"I wish you could use both hand though" Cecelia whispered as Glenn sighed while looking at his clawed hand. "I can't even take this thing off since I put it on" Glenn muttered as he went back to rubbing Cecelia's back, his left hand running down her spine as another moan of pleasure erected form her throat.

"You can go lower, I don't mind" Cecelia whispered, Glenn blushing harder as he knew what she meant. And the fact her perfectly shaped ass was right beside him didn't help. "I think I'm good" Glenn mumbled quietly as Cecelia pouted at him.

"Hay Glenn, do you have your phone on you?" Rin asked as she sat down beside Cecelia, sending the girl a smirk as Cecelia was denied going any further with the blonde wolf. "Yeah, why?" Glenn questioned as the girl smiled brightly.

"Why not sing for us" she stated as the blonde looked at her with an odd expression. "You have a speaker on you don't you" Glenn questioned as the pony tailed girl smirk as she pulled out a small speaker with a wire to connect his phone too.

"Why not, I think I got a song" Glen spoke, dropping his ear phones around his neck as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through the songs, Glenn smiled at the one he wanted as he connected the phone to the speaker, turning the volume all the way up clicking the music on, Glenn turned away as the girls of his year and Ichika took notice of the music.

Oh, Oh  
Take me back, take me back  
Oh yeah  
Back to summer paradise

My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand

Spinning to see his classmates all staring at him, Glen let his voice at, singing towards them as he smiled at Cecelia and Rin. Rin blushing lightly under his gaze as Cecelia smiled back at him.

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you

What'd you say

Well real life can wait  
(real life can wait)  
We're crashing like waves  
(uh-huh)  
Playing in the sand  
(me and you)  
Holding your hand

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh

Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
And summer evenings  
Now you're not next to me  
And I am freezing  
Was it real?  
Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?  
How can you show me paradise,  
When I'm leaving?

Now my heartbeat is sinking  
Hope's shrinking  
When I try to speak no words  
Lip-syncing  
Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
Tell me that you care  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand

Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember where we first kissed  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
La-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(summer paradise)  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

As the song ended, the gathered students cheered, some going back to their beach games or relaxing while other cheered for Glenn to continue. "I didn't think you would put on a show" a voice spoke as Glenn turned and promptly let his jaw hit the sand at what he saw.

Standing behind him was Chifuyu, the curvy black haired women smirking at him as she noticed the blush growing across his cheeks with the bikini she wore. But you can't blame the boy, it was a very nice bikini.

"Eye's up Ventura" a said, not really meaning it as Glenn blinked and looked away from the older women. "Oh, if its Chifuyu we have to compete with, this'll be so much harder" Rin mumbled, much to Glenn's confusion.

"Anyone for a game of volleyball?" Ichika asked, unaware of the situation brewing between the women in front of him. Glenn was only thankful for the boy direction their attention away from him. There was only so much of attractive women the blonde could take in one day before he started losing blood through his nose.

"Su-sure" Glenn stuttered, turning away from the smirking Chifuyu as she called Maya over to be on her team. "We need a third a player" Ichika spoke as Glenn shook his head from the rather naughty thought about his teacher.

"Is that a mummy?" Glenn asked in confusion as he looked at the small wrapped up figure standing beside Charlotte. "Come on Laura, you don't need to be embarrassed" Charlotte spoke as the two boys grew even more confused.

"How hasn't she passed out in that?" Glenn wondered as the French girl gripped the bandages wrapped around her friend, pulling them as the concealed German was spun around, Ichika and Glenn blinking in surprise as the blushing girl was shown to them.

Her small figure current adored a cute black bikini, her hair done up in two pony tails as her head was turned away slightly, attempting to hide the blush. "Well, what do you think?" Charlotte asked staring at Ichika as she waited for an answer.

"Ugh...you look really cute Laura" the bluenette replied as the German's blush increased. "Cu-cute" she stuttered as the other got ready to play volleyball. "This isn't going to end well" Glenn mumbled as he took his place to serve the ball.

Facing them was Chifuyu, Maya and Honne, who was current in an oversized mouse costume. "How is she still alive in that?" Glenn commented as he readied to throw the ball. "Just serve Glenn" Chifuyu barked as the blonde stumbled at her words.

Shaking his head, Glen throw the ball, letting it fall back towards him before jumping up and hitting it across the net with his clawed hand. Chifuyu intercepted the hit, spiking it back towards them as Ichika dove, his right hand catching the ball and bouncing it back into the air.

Glenn, seeing it going up, stepped forward, bringing his hands together to hit it back across the net and towards a confused Maya. Said green haired assistant squealed as the she tried to hit the ball, only to miss and have the ball bounce into the air after it had hit her impressive bust.

Honne, saw the ball making its way towards her, sticking her hand out as she smacked the ball over the net and back towards the blonde wolf. Seeing it coming Glenn backed up, his clawed hand rearing back as he hit the ball across the net, right towards a smirking Chifuyu.

Said women, leaped into he air, smacking the ball directly past Glenn. Glenn and Ichika only had time to see the ball slamming into the stunned German's face, Laura crashing into the sand behind her as the two males winced.

"One point" Chifuyu said as Glenn narrowed his eyes, a completive gleam glinting as he stared back at the older women. "Oh, want to make this game more interesting?" she asked leaning forward as Glenn tired not to look at her breast, which failed miserably.

"And how would we do that?" Glenn asked, shaking his head to get the images of his teacher out of his head. "Why not a wager, I win you agree to do one thing for me, you win, I'll agree to do one thing for you" she said, as Glenn blinked.

"I think we have a deal" Glenn said, shaking Chifuyu's hand as the women's smirk widened.

"This is the fucking best volleyball game I have ever seen" Rin's voice echoed from the crowd as what would be the last serve of the game would be played in front of them. "Nine - nine, who will win" she added as Glenn let the ball fly, his clawed hand coming back as he readied to spike the ball towards the other side of the net.

As the ball came racing towards the other team, Chifuyu intercepted it, bouncing it into the air as Maya of all people smashed it back towards Ichika. Panicking slightly, the bluenette backed up, his hand hitting under the ball as it was bounced back into the air.

Seeing his chance, Glenn leaped up, hitting the back towards Chifuyu as the older women smirked at the spike. Another bounce allowed Maya to return the spike, heading back towards the blonde wolf as Glenn dove to redirect it.

Only for Ichika to have the same idea as they both crashed into each other, the ball bouncing off Glenn head and into the air. Both males watched silently, Glen cursing as the ball hit the sand, the girls cheering as Chifuyu stood victorious over the boys.

"So close" Glenn grumbled, as Chifuyu stood over him, smirking widely as Glenn glared at her. "That means I win the bet Glenn, you'll be paying up later tonight" she said, walking back towards her towel to relax on the beach, leaving a blushing Glenn as he could only think of a few things her words meant. None of them for children.

"That was awesome!" Honne cheered, oblivious to the blushing Glenn as she talked with her friend about the game. "I feel like going for a swim now" Glenn mumbled, pushing himself to his feet as Ichika did the same.

Only to be stopped as the crowd of girls gathered in front of him. "Ugh...yes?" Glenn asked uncertain at to what his classmates wanted. "We wanted to know if you and Ichika will join us tonight on the beach, we got Maya sensei to agree to let us hold a bonfire and barbecue" Kiyoka asked as her and rest of the girls gave the two boys adorable puppy dog eyes.

"That look isn't fair" Glenn grumbled as Ichika could only chuckle lightly while scratching the back of his head. "Oh Glenn~~ wont you join me" Cecelia's voice called as the wolf legged it towards the water before the British girl could catch him.

He didn't need her outlandish comments right now...not with images of Chifuyu going through his head at that moment.

Surfacing for a breath, Glenn whipped his head to the side, golden blonde locks flicking out of his eyes as he sighed lightly. "I haven't been to the beach in ages" Glenn muttered to himself as he idly floated in the water.

Lifting his left hand up, Glenn looked at the clawed gauntlet that adored his hand. "If it wasn't for Tatenashi, I would be a normal nerd" Glenn whispered, turning the claw over as he gently closed his fist and opened it again.

His silence was broken as someone surfaced beside him, drenching him in sea water. Blinking in confusion, Glenn turned to see a smirking Rin floating behind him, her vulpine like smirk making her look rather cute right now.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked using his chest to keep her afloat. "Just what my life would be like if Tatenashi didn't find out I could pilot the IS" Glenn replied as Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Well, you wouldn't have met me for one thing" Rin said, as a light blush crossed her cheeks as she looked away from him. "That wouldn't be too bad" Glenn said as Rin growled at him. "I'm trying to be nice!" she yelled, dunking Glenn's head into the water as the blonde gasped for breath.

"You trying to kill me!" Glenn yelled as he resurfaced, Rin smirking at him. "That what you get for making fun of me" she said as Glenn smiled at her. "Is that so, then I'll have to return the favour" he said, lunging forward as he tackled her into the water.

Both teens rolled under the waves, resurfacing after a few second, Rin glaring at the blonde as he barked out a laugh at her face. "You're going to get it" she growled, Glenn already swimming back towards the beach as Rin gave chase.

As Glenn hit the beach, Rin tackled him from behind, rolling in the sand as both of them started laughing. Soon the stopped, Rin trapped under Glenn as both of them panted lightly. "So what was that about getting me?" Glenn asked as Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"You still one me for not taking me out for a swim suit yesterday" Rin huffed, trying to get out of Glenn hold as the blonde cocked his head to the side. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Glenn asked as Rin huffed under him.

"It doesn't matter, you owe me, and I want something now" Rin said as Glenn grew even more confused, even more so when a dark blush crept across her face. "I-I-I want you to Ki-kiss me" she stuttered quietly as Glenn stared at her in surprise.

"What?" Glenn replied stupidly as Rin glared at him. "For the love of...oh screw it!"Rin snapped, grabbing his head as she roughly pressed her lips to his. Glenn's eyes were wide as dinner plates as Rin kissed him, her tongue slipping past his parted lips as she deepened it.

Parting after a few second, both teens were panting, red faced as Rin refused to look at him. "Ugh..." Glenn stuttered as Rin slapped him on the back of the head. "Why did you hit me!" Glenn asked as he rubbed the back f his head.

"Because you're a baka, wolfy no baka" Rin stated as Glenn groaned in confusion. "What was all that about?" Glenn asked as he looked up to see Rin staring at him intently. "I like you, you baka, what else is there" she snapped in irritation as Glenn cocked his head to the side.

"You have no idea how lost I am right now" Glenn pointed out as Rin sighed. "Ugh! I want to be more than friends your baka! Can't you understand that!" she yelled, going red faced a second later as she realised she spoke out loud.

"Okay" his words made her pause in her mental rant as she looked at him in surprise. "Wha?" Rin questioned as Glenn gave her an odd look. "I said okay" Glenn added as Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"But...aren't you and the student council president already..." Rin left the question open as Glenn blinked. "I...have no idea what my relationship with Tatenashi is right now, I mean she kissed me, and we hang out on the roof every so often" Glenn said before Rin was in his face.

"You-you kissed her before me!" she yelled as Glenn backed up from the angry girl. "Maybe..." Glenn said uncertain as to what else to do. "D-do you like her?" Rin asked, shyly as Glenn blinked at her bipolar attitude.

"I...think I do, I'm really confused on what to do after she kissed me" Glenn explained as Rin made a thoughtful face. "Then...until you decide what you feel, how about you go out with me" Rin said as Glenn blinked at her words.

"What?" he questioned as Rin sighed. "Just kiss me you baka" she muttered, pulling Glenn towards her as she pressed her lisp to his again.

Across the beach a sour looking Cecelia stared at Rin and Glenn as they cuddled on the sand. "I...guess I wasn't quick enough" she muttered, turning to stare out into the water, not wanting to see the one boy she liked with someone else.

"Cecelia, are you okay?" a voice spoke up. Turning, Cecelia looked to see her fellow blonde standing over her, Charlotte's face looking down her in worry as Cecelia looked upset. "I'm fine" Cecelia mumbled as Charlotte looked even more concerned.

Looking over Cecelia' the French girl blinked at seeing what looked like Glenn and Rin laying beside each other on the far edge of the beach. Understanding what was going on, Charlotte sat down beside Cecelia, giving her a comforting smile before she spoke.

"I know you have feelings for him, and to tell you the truth, when I pretended to be a boy, I found out he enjoys spending time with you" Charlotte said as Cecelia looked up at her in surprise. "But...he only thinks of me as a friend, and he oblivious has feelings for Rin" Cecelia mumbled.

"And feelings for the student council president and Houki" Charlotte said as Cecelia blinked in confusion. "He may know I'm a girl now, but he still treats me like normal, he even helped me with something similar to this, and now I'm going to help him" Charlotte said with a smile as Cecelia grew even more confused.

"Don't give up yet, I can see how you feel about him, and something like that shouldn't just be thrown away, confront him about it and you might just find something wonderful" Charlotte said as a smile slowly grew across the British girls face.

"But wait...how do you know this?" Cecelia asked as kind smile crossed Charlotte's face as she turned to the opposite side of the beach, looking towards Ichika as she talked with some classmates around him.

"I have to deal with something just like you" Charlotte answered as she stood up, leaving Cecelia thinking about her words as she slowly turned to look towards Rin and Glenn again. "I can't give up yet" she promised to herself.

Later that night, as the sun slowly set, the whole first year stayed on the beach, a few setting up the large bonfire as other grabbed some blankets or logs to sit on. Glenn was sitting beside Rin and he looked through the song on his phone, on request by most of his classmates to sing as they relaxed.

"Has anyone see Houki today?" he asked, looking towards Rin as the pony tailed girl shrugged in response. "I wonder where she could have been today?" he mumbled, looking towards the setting sun as he wondered where she was.

On the rock structure overlooking the beach, Houki stood, clad in her white two piece bikini as she held her phone in her hands. Her gaze slowly swept the beach, landing on Glen's sitting figure as he looked towards the burning fire in the middle of the beach.

She sp badly wanted to be there, sitting, talking, and just being with him right now. But she couldn't bring herself to g to him, ever since Cecelia ruined her chance to tell him how she felt, she couldn't be near him right now.

Looking down at her phone, Houki dial a number she didn't think she would ever call, ever. As the ring came on, Houki glanced back towards the blonde that had let her see that Ichika would only see her as a friend and nothing more.

"Hi-hi, Ho-chan, I knew you would finally call me!" a energetic voice called over the phone as Houki repressed the urge to sigh. "Tabane, I need to ask you something" Houki spoke. "Yeah! I know what you want, you're looking for your own IS, one built by the amazing Tabane!" the voice on the other end of the call cheered.

"I know what you want, and it'll be a perfect match for the white one" Tabane said as Houki sighed. "No, I...can you adjust it to match something else?" Houki asked as Tabane quieted down on the other end.

"Oh, what happened with you and Ik-kun?" her sister asked as Houki glanced down towards Glenn, seeing him standing up as Rin pressed the speaker to start the song. "I...finally saw the truth, and found someone else at the same time" Houki said.

On the other end, Tabane stared at the computer that had the systems schematics for Houki's IS on screen. "And who is this other person, do I need to hurt them?" Tabane asked as Houki blinked in surprise as the serious in her sister voice.

"What no! Why would you think that?" Houki asked in disbelief. "Because Ho-cha and Ik-kun looked great together, and someone I don't approve of wreck that!" Tabane yelled on the other end as Houki stared at the phone in shock.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you're the reason my life is like this, don't ruin this for me" Houki yelled as Tabane looked towards the screen and sighed. "I...guess I can take a suggestion in what you want adjusted" Tabane mumbled as Houki sighed in relief.

"I want to match the cyber wolf and its pilot" Houki spoke as Tabane's eyes widened as the name of an Is she was refused to allow to help in creating for the second male IS pilot.

Down on the beach, Glenn was laughing as Rin sat in his lap, giggling as they watched a few of the classmates trying to put of the marshmallows that had caught on fire. Beside him, Cecelia continued to glance towards Glenn, trying to ignore the hurt feeling in her chest at seeing Glenn hugging the smaller girl close to him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards the splashing water wondering if she should just call it a day and try again tomorrow. "Something wrong Cecelia?" Glenn asked, the blonde girl blinking in surprise as Glenn had noticed her.

"Nothing Glenn" Cecelia mumbled as Glenn gave her a concerned stare. Cecelia yelped in surprise as she felt a hand snaking around her waist, looking back towards Glenn as she saw him pulled her closer.

"What?" he questioned, not even trying to hide the amusement he felt as she looked at him in surprise. "Maybe-maybe he knows how I feel" Cecelia thought as a smile graced her face. Gently laying her head on his shoulder, Cecelia allowed herself to relax as she, Glenn, and Rin watched the flame of the bonfire burn.

"And he says he doesn't get girls at all" Rin thought as she glanced at the blonde girl beside her. Ignoring the possessive urges she was feeling, Rin let Cecelia have this one as she leant back into her unofficial boyfriends chest.

Until they got back to school, she would enjoy her time.

**hi everyone, its stuckshocker777 here nyan! I'm here to tell you that tomorrow June 15 my book Realm Walkers: the doom gate will be on sale on the amazon kindle market for £1 the sale will last until the 21th of June, cause that's how long I'm allowed to put in on sale for. for anyone that already bought my book, I hope you enjoyed it and told you cat, or cats! **

**as always here's a link! just remove the spaces!**

**www. amazon. / Realm-Walkers-Doom-Gate-Dickson-ebook/dp/B00JZZI66G/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1402746887&sr=8-2&keywords=realm+walkers **

**Have a great day because its summer! enjoy it! Nyan!**


End file.
